Respiraciones
by sobasicallyme
Summary: La suave brisa vespertina. El olor a tierra mojada. El aroma del chocolate recién hecho, humeante. La textura de aquellas nubes blancas de algodón que se mecían sobre sus cabezas. El susurro de las bombas. La sangre que manchaba las cunetas. Roja. Igual que el color del hilo que mantenía unidos sus destinos [Jearmin. 1940 AU]
1. I

A/N: ¡Hola a todos! No sabéis las ganas que tenía de estrenar esta historia. Llevo trabajando en ella desde mediados de octubre y, por fin, puedo publicarla. Quizas algunos me conoceréis de otros fanfics (?) y, si no, ¡pues bienvenidos! Este es mi primer fanfic Jearmin y me inspiró una película francesa sobre la invasión nazi de Francia durante 1940. Toda esta historia sucede en ese periodo convulso para Europa, así que, como podéis imaginar, habrá mucho drama.  
Por otra parte, la historia ya está terminada. Son un total de 23 capítulos. Subo hoy el primer capítulo porque soy una impaciente y no puedo esperar al domingo xD El domingo tendréis otro capítulo, pero, a partir de entonces, subiré cada dos domingos (domingo sí, domingo no, domingo sí, domingo no. Y así sucesivamente).

 **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, sino a Hajime Isayama**

.

.

.

 **[I]**

 _Vor der Kaserne_  
 _Vor dem großen Tor_  
 _Stand eine Laterne_  
 _Und steht sie noch davor_  
 _So woll'n wir uns wieder seh'n_  
 _Bei der Laterne woll'n wir steh'n_  
 _Wie einst Lili Marleen._

La música sonaba a través del gramófono, cruzando por el pasillo desde el salón hasta la cocina. Él observó, con sus ojos todavía entrecerrados por el sueño, el rojo intenso que destilaban las bayas que había al fondo de su cuenco de cerámica blanca. Levantó la cuchara, analizando con detenimiento el fruto, brillante al verse reflejados en su fina piel los primeros rayos de la mañana. Su estómago rugió, pidiéndole con presteza que le diera algo de alimento y, con entusiasmo, se llevó la cuchara a la boca, sintiendo inmediatamente la explosión de zumo y sabor invadiéndola.

 _Unsere beide Schatten_  
 _Sah'n wie einer aus_  
 _Daß wir so lieb uns hatten_  
 _Das sah man gleich daraus_  
 _Und alle Leute soll'n seh'n_  
 _Wenn wir bei der Laterne steh'n_  
 _Wie einst Lili Marleen._

Sus ojos se desviaron levemente hacia el joven que fregaba los platos con ahínco, en silencio, posiblemente absorto en sus pensamientos tras todo lo que habían acontecido, juntos. Porque, quizás, sus padres ya no estuvieran allí, pero seguía teniéndole a él. Y él también era su familia. Eso era lo que su padre siempre decía.

 _Schon rief der Posten,_  
 _Sie blasen Zapfenstreich_  
 _Das kann drei Tage kosten_  
 _Kam'rad, ich komm sogleich_  
 _Da sagten wir auf Wiedersehen_  
 _Wie gerne wollt ich mit dir geh'n_  
 _Mit dir Lili Marleen_

Una sonrisa infantil se dibujó en su rostro mientras masticaba y tragaba el último contenido de la baya.

—Son buenas, ¿eh? —le preguntó, intentando iniciar una conversación, meciendo sus pies al ritmo de la música que se reproducía a través del gramófono..

Él giró ligeramente la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro y se limitó a asentir, volviendo de nuevo a los platos. Sus pequeños y finos labios se juntaron, formando una fina línea, frustrado porque el mundo de los adultos debía ser de lo más complicado. Él también estaba triste porque sus padres ya no estaban, pero esperaba que él volviera a ser el mismo de siempre, ese de risa socarrona y contestaciones ingeniosas y descaradas. Él soñaba con ser algún día como él. Soñaba con ser algún día como Jean Kirschtein.

Y, entonces, recordó lo mucho que le picaba aquel chaleco de lana. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y se rascó el cuello, deseoso de poder arrancarse la prenda del cuerpo. Pero eso no estaba bien porque era el chaleco que su madre le había cosido antes de que se la llevaran. Centró, entonces, de nuevo sus ojos sobre el cuenco y, cogiendo otra baya con la cuchara, se la llevó a la boca, zanjando por completo cualquier intento de diálogo.

—Son las mejores en mucho tiempo.

Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron de par en par. Aunque Jean seguía dándole la espalda, acababa de dirigirle la palabra.

—Cuando todo esto termine, me gustaría ir con mi mamá a buscarlas —respondió con la boca llena.

El pequeño le miró de reojo, esperando alguna clase de reacción inesperada, pero nada. Qué pasó por la mente de Jean, no sabría decirlo con certeza. Lentamente, había colocado un plato ya fregado sobre la pila para que escurriera.

 _Deine Schritte kennt sie,_  
 _Deinen schönen Gang_  
 _Alle Abend brennt sie,_  
 _Doch mich vergaß sie lang_  
 _Und sollte mir ein Leid gescheh'n_  
 _Wer wird bei der Laterne stehen_  
 _Mit dir Lili Marleen?_

El teléfono sonó. Y Jean sintió que su corazón se detenía. Continuó sonando. Un toque. Dos toques. Tres toques. Y, entonces, se hizo el silencio. Jean contuvo la respiración, deteniéndose en sus movimientos.

 _Aus dem stillen Raume,_  
 _Aus der Erde Grund_  
 _Hebt mich wie im Traume_  
 _Dein verliebter Mund_  
 _Wenn sich die späten Nebel drehn_  
 _Werd' ich bei der Laterne steh'n_  
 _Wie einst Lili Marleen._

Pero volvió a sonar.

Jean giró sobre sus talones, soltando todo el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones. El pequeño, que había introducido de nuevo la cuchara de metal en el cuenco, dio un pequeño respingo por el movimiento brusco. La cara de Jean había palidecido. Algo no iba bien.

—¿Es que… Pasa algo? —preguntó el pequeño, sintiendo cómo su labio inferior temblaba por el terror.

* * *

Tres hombres de mediana edad caminaban por las calles, algo más bulliciosas tras los primeros compases de la mañana. Sus gabardinas se movían ligeramente al viento, impulsadas hacia atrás por su andar firme y decidido. Sus sombreros negros ocultaban sus rostros, imperturbables e indiferentes para unos transeúntes que ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarles de reojo.

Entraron a uno de los edificios que había su derecha. La puerta principal estaba abierta, por lo que subieron las escaleras del edificio no sin antes detenerse a saludar al portero con un gesto breve con la mano. Con el sonido de sus pasos, algunos de los vecinos se asomaron, curiosos por saber qué tendrían que tratar con alguien de aquel bloque de pisos.

—Entren en sus casas.

—Todo va bien. Cierren sus puertas.

—¡Cierre la puerta! —gritó uno de ellos, al ver que un vecino del piso al que se dirigían permanecía inmóvil bajo el quicio de la puerta, por lo que el hombre finalmente se metió en su casa sin replicar.

No esperaron ni siquiera a llamar a la puerta. Usando una ganzúa, forzaron la puerta, abriéndola de par en par. Los tres se adentraron en el piso y caminaron con determinación por el pasillo. Uno de ellos se detuvo en la entrada, donde la foto de una mujer de cabello negro y labios curvados ligeramente hacia arriba en lo que parecía una sonrisa colgaba de la pared. Mientras sus dos compañeros se dirigían a las habitaciones, él prosiguió por el pasillo, desplazándose lentamente hasta que entró en la cocina. Sobre la mesa, había un vaso de leche a medio beber y un bol con algunas bayas. Se percató de que, además, había un álbum de fotos sobre la mesa. Al abrirlo, sintió cómo la ira le invadía. No quedaba ni una sola fotografía dentro de sus páginas.

Escuchó pasos adentrarse en la habitación. Sobre la mesa de la cocina, sus dos compañeros dejaron caer con escasa sutileza unos papeles que se desperdigaron por encima de la superficie de madera pasada. Los reconoció en seguida.

—Hemos encontrado propaganda de la Resistencia en la habitación.

Sintiendo que ardía por dentro, tomó uno de aquellos folletos y lo arrugó con sus manos, lanzándolo inmediatamente después contra el suelo.

* * *

Un joven de aspecto enfermizo lideraba la marcha portando un farolillo. La tenue luz que proyectaba les permitía seguir el camino de piedras que les guiaba por el bosque. Jean miraba constantemente hacia atrás porque tenía el presentimiento de que, en cualquier momento, los agentes secretos del gobierno iban a aparecer para darles caza. A él, al pequeño Marco y a las otras diez personas que caminaban junto a ellos en aquella oscura y fría noche. Todos huyendo del terror que la guerra presentaba.

A lo lejos, comenzaron a escucharse los primeros motores. Jean miró hacia atrás, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haberse equivocado en sus predicciones. Tres luces se aproximaban hacia ellos entre la maleza y todos comenzaron a correr, presos del pánico e intentando escapar de una muerte cada vez más cercana.

A diferencia del resto, Jean tomó el camino contrario. El pequeño Marco le siguió, sus ojos abiertos como platos, preso del pánico.

—¡Sube!

Gotas de sudor frío resbalaban por la frente de Jean. El niño a duras penas podía trepar por ese árbol, así que le ayudo. Con su mano derecha, empujó desde abajo y, una vez el pequeño estuvo sobre una rama, dio un salto, aferrándose a ella con ambas manos y trepó por el tronco hasta situarse a su lado.

Ya estaban ahí.

Jean cerró los ojos y rezó, rezó como nunca lo había hecho. Porque él no creía en nada, no creía ni en un ser superior ni en una fuerza que moviera el mundo. No había nada que pudiera determinar su destino, más allá de sus propias decisiones y, a pesar de eso, rezó a cualquier entidad que pudiera estar arriba, rogándole que no les dejara a su suerte. Apretó los párpados con fuerza y extendió sus manos, aferrando el cuerpo del niño y pegándolo contra el suyo. Marco estaba temblando.

 _Jean entró en la habitación, oscura y fría. Buscó con la mirada hasta que le encontró, sentado de rodillas contra una esquina. Tenía el pelo despeinado y sollozaba, roto de dolor a pesar de la sucesión de los días._

 _—Marco… —murmuró al acercarse lentamente hasta él. Su amigo giró levemente el rostro para mirarle. Sus ojos castaños habían perdido el brillo que le caracterizaban._

 _—¿Qué voy a hacer, Jean? Se la han llevado —articuló su compañero—. Ya no me queda nada._

 _—No digas eso —le rompía el corazón ver a su mejor amigo así—. Tienes a tu hijo, Marco. Tenemos que seguir luchando._

 _—Se la han llevado y no he podido hacer nada. Sabes lo que les hacen esos campos de concentración, Jean. No volverá nunca. ¡Y ella ni siquiera lo sabía, Jean! —su amigo le miró desesperado— ¡No sabía lo que hacemos! ¡No sabía ni que existía la Resistencia! Lo hice para protegerla. A ella y a Marco. ¿Y de qué ha servido?_

 _Jean tragó saliva. Todo el mundo sabía lo que le hacían a la gente que se llevaban. Él también tenía claro que la mujer de su mejor amigo jamás regresaría, pero debía seguir luchando por una causa mayor._

 _—Estoy perdido… Ahora vendrán a por mí —Marco se llevó las manos a la cabeza, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo._

 _—¡No digas eso!_

 _—Escúchame, Jean —el joven extendió su brazo, aferrándole del pantalón—. Si me pasara algo, por favor, cuida del pequeño Marco —los ojos de su amigo buscaron los suyos y, cuando los encontraron, Jean vio reflejados en ellos el miedo y la resignación de un hombre que se sabía ya muerto—. Cuida de él. No dejes que se lo lleven._

Tras los motoristas, más coches aparecieron detrás. Una serie de personas, vestidas como soldados, se bajaron del interior de los vehículos.

Y se escucharon los primeros disparos.

Jean fue el primero en sobresaltarse y, acto seguido, llegaron a sus oídos los gritos de agonía del resto de personas que estaban viajando con ellos. Marco soltó un gemido y, antes de que llegara el grito, Jean le tapó la boca, obligando al pequeño a guardar silencio. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Jean, siendo abrazado inmediatamente por este mismo, quien posó sus manos sobre sus oídos, intentando disminuir el ruido del infierno que les rodeaba.

 _—¡Jean! ¡Jean! —la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par._

 _—No grites, Thomas. Marco se ha dormido —protestó el chico, poniéndose en pie. Se acercó hasta la puerta y echó un último vistazo al pequeño, que parecía dormir plácidamente sobre la cama tras días de terrores nocturnos desde que se llevarana su madre— ¿Qué demonios pasa? —preguntó, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas._

 _—Es Marco, Jean. Lo han encontrado —Thomas hizo una pausa—. En un callejón situado al norte._

 _A partir de ahí, no escuchó nada más. No necesitaba saber cómo había muerto Marco tras llevar varios días desaparecido. Lo habían asesinado. Su mejor amigo ya no estaba. No iba a regresar nunca más. Se apoyó en la pared, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón precipitados sobre las sienes y sus piernas flaquearon._

 _—M-Me voy —tartamudeó._

 _—¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _—Me llevo a Marco, Thomas. Se acabó._

 _—¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? ¡No puedes irte ahora! ¡Eres el líder de la facción del este!_

 _—¡Que le den, Thomas! ¡Que le den a la facción del este! Si han pillado a Marco quiere decir que saben la posición del resto. Van a acabar con todos nosotros, con toda la facción del este._

 _—¡Eso no lo sabes! Hemos recibido instrucciones del Búho Nocturno junto a la noticia del asesinato de Marco y nos dice que estemos tranquilos. Tenemos que confiar en él._

 _—Que le jodan al Búho Nocturno —Jean escupió prácticamente aquellas palabras. Thomas abrió la boca de par en par, incrédulo y dolido por las palabras de Jean—. Voy a salir del país y empezaremos una nueva vida._

 _—¿Adónde vais a ir? ¡Es peligroso! Revisan los caminos._

 _—Andaremos entonces con cuidado._

Jean se meció ligeramente en la rama y miró hacia arriba. El cielo nocturno, poblado por diminutas estrellas, podía entreverse a través de las ramas y de las hojas del árbol sobre el que se encontraban. Uno a uno, los fueron matando a todos. Después, fueron arrastrando los cuerpos de aquellos desconocidos y apilándolos sobre el camino. Mujeres, hombres y niños, almas inocentes arrebatadas.

Y entonces lo vio. Al chico que les guiaba por el bosque con un farolillo. Sintió ganas de bajar de aquella rama, de correr hacia él y matarle, matarle con sus propias manos si era preciso. Pero supo contenerse y no lo hizo. Era un traidor, un asqueroso ciudadano alemán que vendía a su propia gente esperando tener favores del gobierno nazi que Jean sabía con certeza que nunca obtendría.

Aun cuando se hizo el silencio, Jean permaneció junto al pequeño en la rama, protegiéndole en sus brazos, siendo el tesoro más preciado que le quedaba. No iba a permitirlo, no iba a permitir que el hijo de su mejor amigo sufriera más. Iba a darle a Marco la vida y el futuro que se merecía.

* * *

 **Son capítulos cortitos (aunque hay algunos más largos que éste. El primero es más bien de los cortos).**

 **Espero que este haya sido un buen comienzo :)**

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	2. II

A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Tal y cómo prometí, hoy subo el capítulo 2. A partir de este momento, actualizaré cada dos domingos. En este capítulo ya aparecen (casi) todos los personajes que tendrán un rol más o menos importante en la historia. Os aviso de que hay partes en alemán y en inglés en esta historia. No tengo ni idea de alemán, así que, si alguien sabe, por favor, que me perdone porque use el traductor de Google para traducir las frases directamente xD  
Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, a Dark Side of Gemini por comenzar a seguirla y, obviamente a UnaPersonaMas por dejarme su review. Me alegro de que solo el primer capítulo te enganchara :)

 **Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertencen, sino a Hajime Isayama**

.

.

.

 **[II]**

 _Verano de 1939_

El canto de las chicharras llenaba el inmenso campo de trigo que les rodeaba. El sol lucía en lo alto, proyectando aquel calor infernal de verano. A lo lejos, varios campesinos llenaban también sus carros, recogiendo lo sembrado.

Jean tomó uno de los rastrillos y recogió parte del cereal que había amontonado a lo largo del campo. La oca asomó su pico por debajo del carro y Jean le dio una patadita con el pie para apartarla de en medio, no sin asegurarse antes de que Erwin Smoth no le estuviera mirando. El animal protestó con un graznido y regresó a la sombra, bajo el carro. Jean la maldijo por lo bajo. Aquella maldita oca vivía mejor que él.

Al levantar la vista para girarse y continuar cargando el cereal al carro, Jean notó los ojos del pequeño Marco sobre él. El niño le miraba con los labios apretados en una fina línea y Jean le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio, sonriendo a continuación de medio lado. No obstante, su sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro cuando el niño, expresión imperturbable, se giró para dedicar toda su atención a uno de los caballos que arrastraban el carro y lo acarició con pesadumbre. Jean tragó saliva, deseoso por poder consolar al niño, pero también sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacerle sentir mejor, así que continuó con su tarea, ignorando por el momento lo que había sucedido. Pinchó de nuevo otro montón de trigo y lo cargó en el carro. Así una y otra vez, sintiendo cómo las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro.

—¡Eh! —Jean se detuvo en sus movimientos al escuchar la profunda voz de Erwin. El hombre asomó por entre los caballos—. No hay que ponerlo todo en el mismo sentido. Si no, en la primera curva se caerán.

—Vale.

—Hay que ponerlo al quincunce. ¿No lo hacéis así en Bélgica?

—Sí, claro. Pero no tenemos… El mismo quincunce.

—¿Cómo que no tenéis el mismo quincunce? —Erwin frunció el ceño.

—Sí, está mejor así —comentó Jean, colocando la siguiente tanda tal cual Erwin le había dicho para evitar tener que seguir respondiendo a otra pregunta. Aun así, el hombre entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, claramente dudando de su palabra, pero, finalmente, dio media vuelta para seguir colocando el trigo por el otro lado del carro. Jean se asomó ligeramente para observar que así fuera y suspiró de alivio al ver que todo parecía olvidado.

Habían conseguido escapar de Alemania. ¿Cómo? Aún no lo tenía muy claro. Quizás la suerte había estado de su parte y, por eso, habían logrado cruzar la frontera de Alemania para llegar hasta Francia.

Jean había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia y adolescencia escuchando por la radio y leyendo en los periódicos los discursos de Adolf Hitler. Sus palabras, hechas para revivir el orgullo nacional tras la Primera Guerra Mundial, caló entre un gran porcentaje de la población. Tras numerosas intrigas, en 1933, Hitler se convertía en Canciller y terminó por implantar una dictadura.

A base de palabrería bien trabajada por Goebbles, se convenció a los ciudadanos de que Hitler era un salvador tras la Gran Depresión. Así nació el Tercer Reich. Hitler impuso desde entonces un gobierno centrado alrededor de su figura. Él era el pueblo y solo él conocía y representaba el interés nacional. La raza aria se convirtió en el símbolo perfecto de todo lo puro en Alemania y los judíos eran la perversión de la raza, enemigos del género humano. Ellos eran el chivo expiatorio por la derrota alemana en la Primera Guerra Mundial y los nazis se encargaban de que ese mensaje calara. Cine, panfletos y demás publicaciones se encargaron de reverdecer el latente antisemitismo de la población. A medida que los nazis estaban ganando poder, los judíos eran más perseguidos. Los campos de concentración eran una realidad.

Pero algunos no estaban de acuerdo. Ignorando la impuesta 'Política del miedo y el silencio', muchos se movían en las sombras.

La familia de Jean, como la de su mejor amigo Marco, era una familia alemana acomodada. ¿Por qué poner en riesgo todo lo que habían conseguido? Era más fácil agachar la cabeza y agradecer por poder seguir viviendo en unas buenas condiciones. No obstante, las injusticias que Jean y Marco presenciaron les llevaron a los dos, siendo muy jóvenes, a unirse a la Resistencia. Pocos conocían la existencia de aquel grupo bien organizado y comandado por un tal Búho Nocturno, un infiltrado en el gobierno de Hitler del que todos desconocían su nombre y su aspecto. Era como una sombra. Todos esperaban, llegado el momento propicio, para dar un golpe de Estado y acabar con aquella dictadura implantando la verdadera democracia que tanto anhelaban.

Pero Hitler soñaba con seguir extendiendo su imperio, para lo que invadió territorios vecinos. Los rumores de una inminente guerra cada vez eran más fuertes.

Aun así, no abandonaron sus creencias. Tenían al Búho Nocturno, pero la mujer de Marco fue apresada. Al parecer, fue llevada a uno de aquellos horribles campos de concentración y, desde ahí, todo fue en picado. Marco, que parecía haber perdido la razón, desapareció unos días después y lo encontraron más tarde en un callejón. Le habían disparado varias veces por la espalda. Cuando Jean conoció la noticia, cogió al pequeño Marco y se marchó de allí, ignorando las advertencias de Thomas. Pero había hecho una promesa. Le había prometido a Marco que cuidaría de su hijo y Jean pretendía darle la vida que se merecía.

—Bueno, ya es la hora. Tengo hambre —anunció Erwin—. Vamos a dar la vuelta —el hombre se acercó hasta Marco y tomó las riendas del caballo que el niño estaba acariciando—. Mira —Erwin tiró ligeramente de ellas—. ¡Vamos, Hitler! ¡Arre! Ven conmigo —Erwin posó sus ojos azules sobre el pequeño, quien asintió y caminó a su lado en silencio, atravesando los campos de trigo hasta el cementerio.

A Jean el cementerio nunca le había parecido un buen sitio para sentarse a comer. No es que le pareciera una falta de respeto hacia los muertos, al fin y al cabo, estos estaban muertos y no tenían nada que decir al respecto, pero le daba escalofríos pensar que, a unos metros bajo tierra, posiblemente, había cadáveres en descomposición. Sin embargo, tampoco se quejaba en exceso, ya que el cementerio tenía el único árbol con una sombra lo suficientemente decente como para sentarse a comer y descansar tras pasar toda la mañana bajo aquel sol de justicia.

Erwin le dio de beber a los caballos, sedientos tras el esfuerzo. Después, el hombre caminó hacia ellos, sentados en el césped, con la espalda apoyada en el muro de piedra, mientras comían un poco de pan. Le seguía aquella oca infernal, ese animal al que Jean tanto detestaba. Y era mutuo. Eso desde luego. Seguramente podía intuir los ojos de deseo con los que él la miraba. Pero es que había que joderse… Estar pasando calamidades y tener a una oca bien gorda y lustrosa paseándose por el pueblo. Se le ocurrían cientos de formas sobre cómo poder cocinarla.

—No deberías pasar por detrás de los caballos —Erwin tomó asiento al lado de Jean, pero sus palabras iban dirigidas al niño—. Con el calor pueden ser malos. Aunque ese tiene un carácter endiablado —Marco y Jean fijaron su atención en los dos caballos blancos, que pastaban tranquilamente a unos metros—. Por eso le llamamos Hitler —Jean y Marco sonrieron al escuchar a Erwin decir aquello—. Y el otro se llama Charlotte —Erwin tomó una botella que destapó, el olor a cerveza rodeándoles rápidamente, y se la tendió a Jean.

—No, gracias. Prefiero el agua.

—¿Ah sí? —Erwin dio un gran trago— Hay a quien la cerveza le amodorra, pero, a mí, todo lo contrario —Erwin emitió una leve carcajada y Jean sonrió.

Llevaban solo unos siete meses en aquel pequeño pueblo francés llamado Lebucquière, de la prefectura de Pas-de-Calais, pero Jean ya conocía a la perfección a muchos de sus habitantes, entre ellos a cierto joven de melena rubia y grandes ojos soñadores de un azul intenso. Y Erwin Smith, el alcalde, era otro de ellos. Sabía que, por mucho que dijera aquello, el rubio terminaría quedándose dormido en cuanto finalizara aquella botella rellena de cerveza. Y le resultaba de lo más curioso. Porque Erwin Smith era un hombre tremendamente serio y respetado en el pueblo, pero, cuando estaba con ellos a solas, como en aquella ocasión, se permitía ser un poco más hablador, aunque el tono de su voz siguiera teniendo cierto toque autoritario.

Jean cruzó a grandes zancadas el cementerio, portando una de las botellas de agua. Marco estaba sentado en el otro extremo y arrancaba pequeños trozos de césped que iba a apilando en un costado.

—No has bebido bastante. Toma —Jean le entregó al pequeño la botella y éste se la llevó rápidamente a la boca, dando dos grandes tragos. Tenían que gestionar el agua para que les durara durante todo el día, pero Marco tenía seis años. Era demasiado pequeño para beber tan poco.

—Weißt du? Dieser Friedhof sieht, dass meine Großmutter mich jeden Sonntag nahm. (¿Sabes? Este cementerio se parece al que mi abuela me llevaba todos los domingos)

—¡Marco! —Jean se puso de cuclillas para que su rostro quedara más cerca del niño— Ya te lo he dicho. No me hables en alemán. Para eso te he estado enseñando francés. Y no podemos tampoco hablar de nuestra vida en Alemania. Es muy peligroso. ¿Comprendes? —le dio unas palmaditas en lo alto de su cabeza, aplastando ligeramente la gorra de tela que llevaba para protegerse del sol.

El niño se limitó a mirar al frente, con la mirada perdida. Jean se mordió el labio, asqueado por no permitir al niño ser él mismo.

—Los cementerios militares son todos iguales —Jean terminó por sentarse a su lado.

—Mi abuela decía que en los cementerios siempre se está bien. Son tranquilos —los dos guardaron silencio de nuevo y Jean bebió un poco de agua—. ¿Volveremos a ver a mi abuela algún día?

Jean gachó la cabeza. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo iba a decirle a un niño pequeño que ellos jamás podrían regresar a Alemania? Sus padres estaban muertos y sus abuelos, aunque no lo estuvieran, seguramente no tardarían en estarlo. Debido a que sus hijos habían traicionado a Alemania, deberían demostrar más que nunca su fidelidad si no querían ser acosados por los soldados. Solo les esperaba dolor y tormento en aquellas tierras.

—No vuelvas a utilizar esos posesivos, Marco. Para esta gente, yo soy tu padre.

Y Marco no volvió a dirigirle la palabra durante el resto del día. Pero Jean no le culpaba. Por mucho que lo intentara y por mucho que fingieran, él jamás podría ocupar el lugar que había dejado su padre.

* * *

—El generador sufrió mucho con los vendavales del invierno pasado. Le he hecho un apaño y-

—¿Y cuánto tiempo puede aguantar aún? —Erwin cortó rápidamente a Moblit Berner.

—Creo que… No pasará del invierno que viene.

Una serie de suspiros de resignación se extendieron por la habitación, como una plaga. Moblit torció el gesto, visiblemente apenado e intercambió miradas de preocupación con el resto de la asamblea.

—Bien. Entonces no se puede esperar más. Es evidente. Hay que sustituir el generador de aire de la torre de agua por una alimentación eléctrica. Arlert, ¿sabes si aún estamos a tiempo para pedir una subvención a la prefectura?

El joven de cabello largo rubio, sentado a la derecha de Erwin, que había estado anotando todo lo tratado en la asamblea en un pequeño cuaderno de hojas amarillas, levantó la vista. El resto de miembros, situados frente a la mesa tras la que estaban, le miraban expectantes.

—Bueno. Uh… —dudó. No se le daba bien dirigirse a una multitud. Y por multitud entendía a las diez personas que había sentadas sobre las viejas sillas de madera de encina que ocupaban el despacho principal del viejo ayuntamiento— A finales de agosto las gestiones van un poco al ralentí, así que podremos enviar un dossier dentro de quince días que examinarán a principios del año que viene, en 1940. Antes no. Y deberíamos poder conseguir entre el setenta y el ochenta por ciento del importe de la obra en subvenciones.

—Todo eso es muy bonito —Eren Jaeger levantó la mano para tomar la palabra—, pero el setenta o el ochenta por ciento no nos dice cuánto costará al final.

—Eso es verdad —Connie Springer le dio la razón.

—Porque también habréis leído el periódico, como yo —prosiguió el chico de cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes—. Si estalla la guerra, como dicen, no creo que el aerogenerador de nuestro pequeño pueblo sea una prioridad en la prefectura de Arras.

—Hace años que nos hablan de la guerra —replicó Erwin—. Jaeger, por favor… —el chico presionó sus labios en una fina línea, poco conforme con el alcalde— Aun así —el rubio se puso en pie—, propongo que se someta a votación la moción del día. Arlert, apunta a un lado en el registro los que han escogido la modernidad y en el otro a los que han preferido el inmovilismo.

—Pfff… —Eren rodó los ojos.

—Bien. ¿Quién opta por la modernidad?

Tras unos segundos de indecisión, las manos de prácticamente todos los miembros de la asamblea se fueron levantando. Erwin asintió satisfecho y miró a Armin, quien anotó el resultado de la votación.

Había ganado la modernidad.

* * *

Si algo bueno tenían las asambleas es que, después de unas horas de discusiones y política, todos podían relajarse en el bar de Hanji. La mujer se paseaba por las mesas, sirviendo vinos, cervezas y licores para los miembros de la asamblea. En aquella ocasión y tras los días previos de dura jornada laboral en el campo, Jean se había permitido el lujo de pasar la tarde en el local en compañía de Marco, a quien le estaba enseñando a jugar al billar.

—¿Has servido ya las cervezas? —le preguntó la mujer de gafas a Erwin, quien se sentó en una mesa cercana al gramófono del bar, justo a la derecha de Armin. Como siempre.

—Sí.

—Bien —Hanji comenzó a girar la manivela del gramófono y la música empezó a sonar.

—¡Por el aerogenerador! —gritó Connie, elevando su jarra de cerveza y siendo imitado en seguida por el resto de personas que ocupaban el bar.

—¡Por el aerogenerador!

Todos dieron un pequeño sorbo a sus bebidas mientras los acordes iniciales de la primera canción comenzaban a sonar.

—¿Bailamos? —le preguntó Hanji a Erwin, sonriendo de medio lado.

—No lo dirás en serio —respondió el rubio, su rostro serio e imperturbable.

—¡Vamos! ¡Se supone que es una celebración! —la mujer emitió una sonora carcajada y tomó el musculoso brazo de Erwin, obligándole a ponerse en pie y dirigiéndole al centro del local para bailar aquella canción.

De no ser por la tensión que sentía al estar con tantas personas, Armin habría sonreído. Pero se limitó a tragar saliva y a quedarse encogido en su sitio, deseando poder marcharse para regresar con sus libros, pero temeroso a la vez de levantarse y captar la atención del resto. Maldita sensación de sentirse como un pez fuera del agua.

Hanji comenzó a dar vueltas, guiando a Erwin en sus movimientos torpes y raquíticos, que despertaron las risas de algunos de los presentes. Si alguien podía humanizar al alcalde, esa era Hanji Zoe, quien no dejaba de reír a carcajadas.

—¿Te estás mareando? —preguntó, al ver el rostro casi descompuesto de Erwin.

—Un poco.

Jean dio una palmadita a Marco en la espalda. El niño había golpeado bastante bien una de las bolas, a pesar de coger todavía el taco como si fuera un rastrillo. Cosa que era de lo más normal teniendo en cuenta que era mucho más grande que él. Ajenos a ello, Armin se había aislado de la conversación que Eren y Connie mantenían a su lado y tenía sus ojos puestos sobre ambos.

—Espera. Voy a enseñarte bien —Jean se acercó al pequeño y le dio un breve beso en la cabeza.

—Nein, Jean! Lassen Sie mich! (¡No, Jean ! ¡Déjame!) —siseó Marco. El niño se apartó de él y le dio un manotazo.

—Marco… —murmuró Jean entre dientes.

Acto seguido, Jean levantó la vista, esperando que nadie hubiera visto ni escuchado lo que acababa de suceder. Todos parecían absortos en sus conversaciones. Todos menos uno. Fueron solo unos segundos, pero los ojos castaños de Jean se encontraron con los profundos orbes azules de Armin. Jean sintió que su corazón se detenía. Fue entonces cuando el rubio los apartó rápidamente y miró hacia el frente, fingiendo la misma incomodidad que había estado mostrando hasta entonces.

—Marco —Jean tensó la mandíbula—, vámonos a la cama. Ahora —el niño le miró y abrió la boca para protestar—. Venga, venga —le cortó Jean antes de que pudiera decir nada.

El castaño comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras del bar, mirando de reojo a un Armin que, muy a su pesar, no le devolvió la mirada. Arriba, ambos tenían su propia habitación, proporcionada gracias a Hanji y Erwin, dueños de aquella casa. Armin, sin moverse de su asiento, les observó marcharse con detenimiento, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba a cada segundo aun cuando Jean había terminado por perderse hacia lo alto de las escaleras.

* * *

 **Los dos próximos capítulos serán pequeños saltos en el tiempo desde que Jean llegó al pueblo hasta el momento actual. Contendrán lo más importante que ha acontecido en la relación de ambos hasta el tiempo actual, para que así entendáis la clase de relación que tienen antes de continuar con la línea temporal de esta historia.**

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	3. III

A/N: Hola a todos. Os traigo el tercer capítulo. Como dije en el anterior, éste y el siguiente contendrán pequeños saltos en el tiempo en los que se narrará lo más importante de la relación de Jean y Armin desde que Jean llegó a Lebucquière (Francia) en invierno de 1938 hasta lo que pasa en el capítulo dos, que están en el verano de 1939. Espero que os guste.

 **Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertencen, sino a Hajime Isayama**

.

.

.

 **[III]**

Armin dejó que la carcajada ascendiera por su garganta y se escapara entre sus labios. Apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y soltó todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones. El sonido de su voz se fusionó con la de Eren mientras Connie emitía un suspiro de resignación, sabedor de que, una tarde más, había sucumbido ante el ingenio del rubio en las cartas.

—¿No se suponía que lo tuyo era el ajedrez? —protestó el chico, tomando su jarra de cerveza fría.

—No es mi culpa que no cuentes las cartas —respondió Armin, tomando con entusiasmo las monedas que Connie tanto había insistido en apostar y que había terminado por perder.

Tras depositarlas en el bolsillo de su pantalón de pinzas, Armin colocó sus manos alrededor de la taza contenedora de un café con leche bien caliente. Aquel invierno estaba siendo especialmente duro. La ausencia de lluvia para la zona en la que se encontraban había instalado un frío seco que provocaba en Armin grietas en la piel de sus finos y delicados dedos. Pero definitivamente, no había nada mejor para combatir el frío que la calurosa sensación que le provocaba estar en compañía de aquellos a los que consideraba su familia.

—Erwin lleva mucho tiempo reunido —comentó Eren, terminando de barajear las cartas para repartirlas de nuevo.

—Es increíble que haya venido alguien hasta aquí pidiendo refugio. ¿Tan seria está la cosa fuera de Francia?

—Deberías leer más el periódico, Connie —Armin tomó su mano de cartas y las observó con detenimiento—. Dicen que en Berlín se ha descubierto la fisión nuclear.

—Fi-¿qué?

—Fisión nuclear —repitió Armin—. Al parecer, el uranio puede producir grandes cantidades de energía.

—Pfffttt… —Eren rodó los ojos— ¿Y para qué demonios van a usar eso?

—Si por ti fuera, Eren, nadie haría nada y la humanidad seguiría destinada a vivir como cavernícolas.

—Eso no es cierto —replicó el castaño, siguiendo la jugada de Connie—. Seguro que lo usan para la guerra. ¿De que si no huiría el tipo que ha venido?

—Creo que es belga, no alemán —intervino Connie.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Dicen que Hitler tiene deseos expansionistas. Podría invadir Bélgica en cualquier momento. Ya ha invadido países como Austria y Polonia durante este año. Supongo que el tipo que ha venido hasta aquí querrá darle a su hijo una vida mejor.

Las miradas de los tres se dirigieron a una de las esquinas del local de Hanji. Sentado en una banqueta había un niño de cabello negro y mejillas pobladas de pecas. Hanji le había puesto un poco de leche caliente y algo de pan con azúcar que todavía no había tocado.

—Me sigue pareciendo una tontería hacer eso —añadió Eren—. Hay que luchar contra esa gente. Yo lo haría. Se ha desplazado cientos de kilómetros hasta aquí con un niño pequeño. ¿Cuántos años tendrá? ¿Cinco? Es una locura… Para que luego Hitler decida quedarse en su casa y no invadir Bélgica.

Armin miró a su mejor amigo de reojo y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Eren nunca cambiaría.

—Armin —el rubio se giró al escuchar la voz de Hanji dirigirse a él—, Erwin quiere verte.

—¡Estamos en medio de una partida! —protestó Connie.

—Me temo que no puede esperar. Necesita que le ayudes con unas cosas. Tiene que ver con el muchacho que ha venido pidiendo refugio.

 _¿Muchacho?_ , pensó Armin mientras se ponía en pie. Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del bar, echó un último vistazo al crío. Hanji se acababa de referir al belga como 'muchacho', pero, por mucho que aquel niño no tuviera más de siete años, su padre debía de ser más mayor que él.

Contuvo un gemido al sentir el frío sobre su piel. Escondió parte de su rostro tras su bufanda de lana, dejando solo a la vista sus ojos, y caminó por las ya oscuras calles de Lebucquière hacia el ayuntamiento, a un par de casas del bar. El edificio, para su desgracia, mantenía el frío del exterior en su interior, así que se apresuró a subir las escaleras hacia el despacho, donde sabía que Erwin tenía una prodigiosa estufa de carbón que había despertado la envidia del pueblo durante mucho tiempo.

Dio dos toquecitos en la puerta de madera y, al otro lado, escuchó la profunda voz de Erwin invitándole a entrar. Armin abrió la boca para preguntarle al alcalde qué deseaba, pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta cuando, al hacer notar su presencia, unos ojos color miel se posaron sobre él. Armin sintió que su corazón se detenía, que lo que había a su alrededor se desvanecía. Hanji había tenido razón en calificar al misterioso belga como muchacho. No era mucho más mayor que él.

Ese fue su primer encuentro con Jean Kirschtein.

* * *

Armin se aseguró de que la cara camisa de seda, que algún día perteneció a su abuelo, estuviera perfectamente doblada. Sonrió satisfecho del resultado y cuidadosamente la tomó con ambas manos para colocarla con delicadeza en uno de los cajones de su cómoda. A continuación, se sentó sobre el colchón y comenzó a doblar la enorme montaña de pares de calcetines que, durante un par de semanas, nadie se había atrevido a tocar.

—Armin.

Erwin asomó la cabeza tras la puerta de la habitación. El muchacho levantó la vista de su tarea y le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —no respondió, pero aquello no impidió que Erwin prosiguiera— He pedido a Jean que vaya a ordeñar a una de las vacas, ya que esta mañana estaba incómoda por el tamaño de sus ubres. Pero hace tiempo que el chico no aparece. ¿Vas a echar un vistazo?

Armin se limitó a asentir, dejando un calcetín huérfano sobre la colcha, en espera de que el rubio encontrara su otro par. El alcalde le sonrió a su paso y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Todavía quedaba alrededor de una hora hasta que el sol comenzara a ocultarse por el horizonte. No obstante, el cielo azul, carente de nubes, engañaba a aquellas alturas del año. Armin tomó su abrigo, a sabiendas de que el frío del invierno seguía presente, y salió de la casa frotándose las manos ante la repentina e inusual sequedad de ambiente en aquella zona de Francia.

No muy lejos de la casa se encontraba el viejo establo en el que Erwin Smith guardaba su escueto, pero suficiente ganado. Tuvo que hacerse paso entre los animales para llegar hasta la puerta y, nada más entrar, se percató de las dificultades que Jean Kirschtein estaba teniendo para ordenar a la vaca. El castaño farfullaba improperios que Armin no llegaba a comprender mientras intentaba apretar las ubres de la vaca. Sin embargo, el animal se revolvió y Jean perdió el equilibrio de la banqueta, cayendo de espaldas al mullido suelo de paja. Aquella escena hizo reír a Armin a carcajadas, haciendo notar inmediatamente su presencia.

—No te rías —protestó Jean, volviendo a colocar el taburete.

—No se te dan muy bien los animales, ¿verdad? —cuestionó aún sonriente. Como respuesta, Jean chasqueó la lengua y Armin se acercó hasta él— No se deja ordeñar porque no lo estás haciendo bien. ¿Es que no has tratado con animales domésticos? Erwin piensa que sí.

—Dejémoslo en que mentí un poco en las cosas que sabía hacer —el chico se rascó la nuca incómodo, haciendo reír de nuevo a Armin.

—La vaca tiene que ser consciente de que va a ser ordeñada —le explicó Armin—. Llámala por su nombre. El de ella es Muriel. A la vez que le hablas, tienes que acercarte a su parte trasera y acariciarle el lomo.

—¿En serio tengo que hablarle? —Jean hizo una mueca.

—Pues claro —replicó Armin con cierto tono resabiado—. Los animales pueden entenderte.

Jean suspiró con resignación e hizo tal cual Armin le había indicado. Poco a poco, la vaca, que había estado tensa, comenzó a relajarse. Mientras tanto, Armin llenó un cubo con agua en el pilón y lo calentó durante unos minutos al fuego de la casa. Cuando regresó, Jean le miraba interrogante.

—Hay que lavar las ubres y los pezones de la vaca con agua templada. Pero no uses mucha —Jean fue siguiendo sus pasos—. Toma ahora el pezón con el dedo gordo y el índice y oprímelo… No. Así, no—. Armin se agachó tras dejar el cubo bajo las ubres y le demostró cómo debía hacerse. En cuanto presionó ligeramente, un fino chorro de leche salió de la ubre y cayó en el fondo del cubo—. Ahora tú —soltó el pezón y dejó que esta vez fuera Jean—. Con esto se consigue que la leche de la ubre baje al pezón y, al mismo tiempo, que no se retire hacia la ubre de nuevo. Utiliza el resto de dedos para oprimir también sobre el pezón, así saldrá la leche disparada hacia el cubo.

Jean se armó de paciencia para terminar su tarea. No sin dificultades, consiguió ordeñar a la vaca, primero las ubres traseras y, por último, las delanteras. No era un trabajo nada fácil y Jean terminó sintiendo ciertas molestias en su espalda tras tensar sus músculos por la incertidumbre que le producía realizar mal el trabajo.

—No ha estado tan mal —sonrió Armin, recogiendo el cubo.

—No te burles de mí.

—Lo estoy diciendo en serio —el rubio sonrió, vertiendo con cuidado el líquido en una botella de vidrio—. Por cierto, hay que limpiarle las ubres al terminar. Para evitar infecciones.

Jean asintió y mojó la toalla en el agua. Con cuidado, limpió las ubres del animal. La vaca pareció inquietarse, pero Jean le acarició el lomo y susurró su nombre, tranquilizándola con más éxito del que en realidad él esperaba.

—¿De qué trabajabas en Bélgica?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jean, clavando sus ojos sobre Armin.

—En Bélgica, ¿de qué trabajabas?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no trabajaba en el campo?

—Tienes brazos fuertes, sí, por lo que podrías haber labrado la tierra, pero tienes mucha inexperiencia en otras cosas —Armin colocó el tapón en la botella—. No se te dan bien los animales y protestas por los bichos que hay en el campo. Y eso que ni siquiera estamos en verano.

—Era ingeniero.

—¿Ingeniero? Así que fuiste a la universidad… —los ojos de Armin se iluminaron— No todo el mundo puede permitírselo.

—Ya… Bueno… Tú también has tenido que ir si eres el maestro.

—No. Yo no fui —Jean enarcó una ceja—. Estudio por mi cuenta. Nunca dejo de estudiar —Armin sonrió con orgullo—. Debías ganar mucho dinero.

—No creas. Era un principiante —Jean se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta para intentar meter al resto de vacas en el establo, que se habían creído en libertad para hacer lo que quisieran—. ¿Y no has pensado en ir?

—¿Adónde?

—A la universidad.

—N-No… Bueno, no he salido nunca de Lebucquière.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Jean parpadeó sorprendido, a lo que Armin asintió— Y supongo que sueñas con ir a la universidad.

—M-Me gustaría mucho —confesó Armin en un susurro, mirando para otro lado.

—Pues, ¿sabes qué? —Jean recuperó la atención del rubio— En realidad no te pierdes nada.

* * *

Armin y Sasha recogieron la lana de las ovejas esquiladas y comenzaron a apilarlas a un lado. El rubio la inspeccionó, asegurándose de que era de buena calidad y sonrió para sus adentros. Podrían tejer varios jerséis con ella para el invierno. Sasha se apoyó a su lado y suspiró. Armin la miró de reojo y se percató de que no tenía un buen aspecto, seguramente a causa del trabajo duro, aunque aquella no fuera la primera vez que lo realizaban.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, claro.

—Pues estás pálida.

Sasha emitió una risita nerviosa. La chica jugueteó con sus dedos y se acercó hasta la puerta del establo. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta, como si intentara asegurarse de que no había nadie alrededor, y cerró la puerta lentamente. Cuando se giró, se quedó apoyada sobre la puerta y Armin frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Es que pasa algo?

—Te voy a contar algo, pero no quiero que se lo cuentes a nadie.

—Vale.

Sasha suspiró y dio unos saltitos antes de decirlo a gran velocidad.

—Estoyembarazada.

Armin guardó silencio. Sasha había cerrado los ojos y los apretaba con fuerza, sin poder creerse que acababa de confesar en voz alta su mayor secreto.

—¿Qué?

—Que estoy embarazada —repitió la chica, bajando el tono de voz a pesar de que estaban solos.

—¡Eso es fantástico, Sasha!

—¿Estás de broma? ¡Connie va a morirse cuando se entere!

—¿Es que no es suyo!?

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo no va a ser suyo!? ¿¡De quién demonios va a ser entonces!? —Sasha se revolvió el pelo tras propinar a Armin un puñetazo en el brazo, despeinándose la coleta— ¡El problema es que va a quedarse de piedra! ¿De verdad crees que está preparado para algo así?

Sasha gimoteó y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, quedando hecha un ovillo. Armin, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír. Sasha y Connie habían sido inseparables desde pequeños. Habían sido los dos alborotadores oficiales del pueblo y, ahora, sus futuros hijos seguirían la estela de sus padres. Armin creía que era maravilloso, que aquello era motivo para ser feliz, así que no alcanzaba a comprender el malestar de su amiga.

—¿De cuánto estás? —le preguntó, acercándose hasta ella y poniéndose de cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

—N-No lo sé. Pero tengo un retraso de dos semanas y las tetas se me han puesto enormes —Sasha se sonrojó tras decir aquello, por lo que Armin rio.

—Pero es fantástico. Vas a ser madre y, encima, junto a Connie, Sasha.

—Ya, pero… —la chica bajó la vista— ¿Quién nos querrá casar, Armin? Seré la furcia del pueblo. Hablarán de mí a mis espaldas.

Armin presionó sus labios en una fina línea. Cómo odiaba todos aquellos prejuicios, cómo los detestaba y cómo, también, callaba siempre. Odiaba la Iglesia, odiaba sus sermones y odiaba lo mucho que les recordaba que estaban pecando y cómo eso les conduciría a una vida infeliz llena de desgracias. Pero Sasha iba a ser madre, estaba embarazada del chico con el que había estado toda su vida y, aun así, se sentía desdichada.

—Sasha, mírame —la chica levantó la vista para posar sus grandes y redondos ojos sobre Armin—. No eres una furcia. No vuelvas a decirlo. Eres una excelente mujer y serás una gran madre.

—Pero me juzgarán…

—Que lo hagan entonces —Armin le sonrió con complicidad y tomó sus manos para besarlas—. Sabes que ni Eren ni yo, y mucho menos Connie, te juzgaremos. Lo que opinen los demás, que no te importe. Nos tienes y nos tendrás siempre a nosotros.

Sasha asintió y se puso en pie.

—Soy una tonta —la chica soltó una carcajada.

—¿Entonces vas a decírselo a Connie?

—Ni en broma.

Armin suspiró y rodó los ojos. Todo a su debido tiempo, suponía.

* * *

Armin dibujó una mueca en su rostro. No había tenido mejor idea más que sentarse entre Eren y Jean, quienes eran un polvorín. Cualquier cosa, por pequeña que fuera, encendía la chispa entre ambos y, como era de costumbre, él se veía atrapado entre ellos. Los dos chicos estaban inclinados sobre Armin, estrujándole por completo, ajenos a lo molesto que el rubio estaba. Los dos gritaban por encima de las voces del bar, lanzándose una clase de insultos que Armin jamás pensó que escucharía salir de la boca de su mejor amigo.

—¡Ya está bien! —gritó Hanji, acercándose a la mesa para poner paz— Vais a espantarme a la clientela.

—P-Perdón —se disculpó Armin mientras Eren y Jean se sentaban apropiadamente.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó Sasha.

—Sí. Casi te aplastan —añadió Connie.

Armin se encogió de hombros, sin llegar a comprender del todo por qué había reaccionado de aquella manera. Hanji emitió una carcajada y se apoyó en la mesa, de brazos cruzados.

—Eren, ¿la has traído? —preguntó la mujer.

—Ah, sí —Eren rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó un papel. No obstante, cuando empezó a desdoblarlo, Armin se percató de que no era un papel cualquiera, sino una fotografía—. No he encontrado ninguna mejor —el chico puso la fotografía sobre la mesa. Armin sonrió, reconociendo al instante aquel rostro. Mikasa lucía igual de sombría que siempre. Sin embargo, las comisuras de sus labios estaban curvadas ligeramente hacia arriba en una especie de sonrisa tímida. Llevaba puesto el vestido de color azul que a Armin tanto le gustaba y el sobrero de paja con una cinta de color rosa que había pertenecido a su madre, por lo que Armin pensó que era una pena que las fotografías fueran en blanco y negro. Aquel vestido le sentaba de maravilla.

—Va a quedar preciosa cuando la ponga en el marco —Hanji estiró su brazo para tomar la fotografía, pero alguien se le adelantó. Jean la sostenía, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, un brillo en ellos que Armin no supo reconocer.

—Q-Qué pelo tan bonito —balbuceó finalmente, ajeno a las miradas que le dedicaba el resto—. Es preciosa.

Armin sintió que su corazón se detenía. Instintivamente, se llevó su mano al pecho, conteniendo las punzadas incesantes de dolor que le habían causado aquellas palabras de Jean.

—¡Tú, pervertido! —la voz de Eren le hizo sobresaltarse— ¡Esa foto es para Hanji! ¡Aparta tus sucios dedos de la fotografía de Mikasa!

—¿¡Qué has dicho!?

Y, una vez más, los dos muchachos se enfrentaron, apretujando ambos cuerpos contra el de Armin, quien solo pudo gemir por la incomodidad de verse de nuevo en medio de una pelea entre los dos.

* * *

Pasar su tiempo libre en el bar, en compañía de Jean, había terminado por volverse una costumbre. Jean había terminado por unirse a su pequeño grupo de amigos, a pesar de que los encontronazos con Eren eran más frecuentes de lo que a Armin le gustaría. No obstante, se sentía pleno de felicidad al ver que el chico comenzaba a integrarse en el pueblo. Poco a poco, se estaba convirtiendo en uno más.

Aquella noche, Armin suspiró mirando por una de las pequeñas ventanas del local. Era de noche, pero no podía verse ni una sola estrella debido a las nubes que amenazaban tormenta desde hacía varias horas.

—Ten —Armin se giró, percatándose de que Jean se había sentado frente a él y había puesto sobre la mesa una taza de café recién hecho acompañado de un par de pastas—. Invito yo.

—Gra-Gracias —Armin sonrió, rodeando la taza con sus manos para entrar en calor.

Los dos permanecieron en un silencio cómodo. Armin aprovechó que Jean jugueteaba con un trozo de servilleta para observarle con atención. Tenía el rostro alargado y, aunque algunas líneas de su rostro estaban más marcadas, su expresión resultaba incluso afable si el chico no fruncía el ceño, cosa que solía hacer a menudo, especialmente si Eren estaba cerca. Tenía las cejas finas, casi tanto como sus labios. Y el color de sus ojos se teñía de tonos amarillentos cada vez que la luz incidía sobre ellos. Quizás no fuera especial para otras personas, pero Armin encontraba a Jean de una belleza arrebatadora. Seguramente porque aquella actitud chulesca, aquella abrumadora confianza en sí mismo que mostraba le atraían como una polilla a la luz.

—¿Cómo va Marco?

Armin dio un respingo al verse sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz del propio Jean. El chico carraspeó antes de contestar.

—Bien. El cambio no parece estar afectándole —Jean sonrió al escuchar a Armin decir aquello—. Quizás es un poco sucio… Deberías ver su cuaderno. Qué desastre. Así no puede estudiar.

Jean emitió una sonora carcajada. Armin sintió que el tiempo se detenía.

—En eso no se parece a su padre —tras pronunciar esa frase, el rostro de Jean se entristeció, pero Armin no sabía adivinar por qué.

—B-Bueno. No siempre nos parecemos a nuestros padres.

—Afortunadamente —Jean rodó los ojos y apoyó su codo sobre la mesa, mirando por la ventana—. Vaya día de mierda que ha hecho hoy. Y la noche no pinta mejor.

—Ya. Es una pena. Hoy no pueden verse las estrellas —Jean miró a Armin de reojo. Tras varios segundos, el rubio se percató de ello y de la ceja enarcada de Jean, de forma escéptica—. ¿Q-Qué? ¿No te gusta ver las estrellas?

—¿No es eso un poco cursi?

—¿Cursi? —Armin jugueteó con los dedos— Yo… Yo… —¿Es que eso había sonado poco masculino quizás?

—No hace falta que te pongas así. Me parece bien.

—Ya, bueno… —Armin se revolvió tímidamente en su silla— .Mis padres también eran así. Les gustaba investigar y entre las cosas que les gustaba investigar estaban las estrellas. Sé muchas cosas sobre ellas gracias a todos los libros que tenían.

Jean apoyó su codo en la mesa de madera, posando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. El chico observó a Armin con sus labios curvados ligeramente hacia arriba mientras el rubio continuaba relatándole las bondades del espacio, galaxias y estrellas, que, verdaderamente, no le interesaban a Jean lo más absoluto. Pero los ojos de Armin brillaban tanto mientras compartía su entusiasmo con él que Jean se veía incapaz de borrar aquella sonrisa que amenazaba con tatuarse en su rostro.

—¿Sabes qué? —le interrumpió Jean— Eres un tipo de lo más raro.

Armin abrió la boca, pero se había quedado mudo por la repentina frase de Jean. Y no pudo evitarlo. Sus mejillas le delataron al tornarse de color carmesí.

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	4. IV

A/N: Hola a todos. Os traigo el cuarto capítulo del fanfic. Como ya dije, son pequeños saltos en el tiempo, narrando momentos puntuales en la relación de Jean y Armin desde que este primero llegara al pueblo. Terminan aquí y, dentro de dos domingos, cuando suba el quinto, se retomará la línea del fanfic.

 **Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hajime Isayama**

.

.

.

 **[IV]**

Armin leía por tercera vez uno de los pocos libros que había en biblioteca de la escuela. La suave brisa revolvió su cabellera rubia mientras pasaba una página más. A su lado, una sombra le cubrió, tomando asiento a su lado. El chico permaneció en silencio, ignorando aquella presencia, pero aceptando su compañía. Jean, a su lado, permaneció en silencio también, mirándole de soslayo, analizando su rostro aniñado y dibujando con su mirada el trazo de su diminuta nariz respingona. En aquellos momentos, no solían hablar. Armin leía y Jean pretendía estar distraído. El castaño, a veces, cuando sabía que estaban completamente solos, le tomaba un mechón de pelo y jugueteaba con él. Otras veces, Armin dejaba caer su mano izquierda y la apoyaba sobre la madera desgastada del banco sobre la que se sentaba junto a Jean. Entonces, Jean deslizaba su mano hasta la suya y acariciaba, con desinterés fingido, la palma de su mano hasta que entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos.

Así pasaban algunas mañanas de mayo. Sin dirigirse la palabra, pero hablándose a través de gestos.

—¿Qué te parece Jean?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —Armin miró por encima de su hombro a Sasha, quien se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Parecéis estar muy unidos.

—Es un chico majo.

—Yo diría que es más bien un cascarrabias.

Armin rio. No iba a decir lo contrario.

—Es posible, pero es bastante agradable cuando se le conoce bien.

—Es más divertido hacerle de rabiar —Sasha rio.

—A veces os pasáis de la raya…

—No me digas que no es gracioso ver cómo se pone. Se le pone la voz muy aguda y arruga la nariz —Sasha emitió una sonora carcajada—. Me preguntó si serán todos los belgas así.

Armin sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. Tenía sus dudas, tras observarle con detenimiento, de que Jean fuera de verdad belga. Sabía que había mentido en algunas cosas para obtener un empleo, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo también con su origen? Pero, entonces, ¿por qué les había mentido? ¿Qué escondía? ¿Quién era en realidad?

—Te has puesto blanco. ¿Estás bien? —Sasha se acercó mucho a él, prácticamente rozando su nariz con la suya, para examinarle.

—Estoy bien —Armin se separó de ella de un brinco.

—¿No vas a decírmelo? —gimoteó.

—No —Armin hizo una pausa—. No hasta que tú le digas a Connie que estás embaraza.

—Cállate.

Armin sonrió triunfante.

* * *

—¡Qué voy a ser padre!

Connie entró gritando al bar. El chico corrió por todo el local, abrió la puerta del bar y salió corriendo de nuevo. Hanji, que estaba en la barra, parpadeó confusa mientras limpiaba un vaso de cristal y miró de reojo a Armin y a Erwin. El alcalde parecía más confuso incluso que ella y Armin, en cambio, se encogió de hombros. Connie no tenía remedio.

—¡Connie, enhorabuena! —gritó Jean a carcajadas, asomado a la puerta del bar. Eren estaba apoyado en él y sonreía con malicia. Si alguien en el pueblo no se había enterado, ahora sí que ya lo sabía.

—¡Te dije que fueras discreto, idiota!

Jean y Eren se rieron tan fuerte que se llevaron las manos al estómago al escuchar a lo lejos a Sasha. Los dos chicos se apoyaban el uno sobre el otro para no caer al suelo, presos por la risa que había provocado que los ojos se les llenaran de lágrimas. Armin, por su parte, se llevó una mano a la cara. Dirían de Sasha y Connie, pero esos dos eran igual de idiotas y simples que la pareja.

* * *

Armin cogió las llaves de la escuela. Había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde corrigiendo los exámenes de lengua que los niños habían realizado aquella mañana. Ya se hacía tarde y lo único que le apetecía era regresar a casa cuanto antes y darse un baño con aquellas hierbas que había recogido el fin de semana anterior.

Suspiró con resignación al percatarse, tras abandonar el edificio, de la abundante cascada de agua que estaba cayendo en esos instantes. Se quedó parado bajo el quicio del portón de la escuela y, tras varios minutos de indecisión, llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía pinta de que fuera a amainar por el momento, así que se armó de valor y salió de su refugio para comenzar a correr calle abajo. Emitió un pequeño grito al sentir las gotas de agua helada atravesar la tela de su chaqueta y, después, la de camisa hasta llegar a su piel.

—¡Eh! ¡Armin!

Armin, que iba mirando al suelo para evitar pisar uno de los charcos, levantó la vista. Jean estaba al otro lado de la calle, bajo un porche. El chico le hacía señas para que se uniera a él. Armin dudó unos instantes, puesto que no le quedaba mucho para llegar a casa, pero cambió de opinión cuando un enorme trueno resonó sobre su cabeza.

Se apresuró a llegar hasta Jean, pero, en el proceso, resbaló con el barro que se había formado en las calles y cayó sobre su propio trasero. Pronto, las carcajadas de Jean llegaron hasta sus oídos. Armin se levantó a duras penas, maldiciendo su mala suerte y el ridículo que había hecho delante del chico. Ahora no solo estaba empapado, sino que también tenía su pantalón lleno de barro.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Jean todavía entre carcajadas, aferrándose la barriga cuando Armin se puso bajo el porche.

—¿Tú que crees?

—Anda, anda. Ven —Jean se giró y abrió la puerta del cobertizo que había a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Armin abrió los ojos de par en par— ¡No puedes entrar en una propiedad privada sin permiso!

—¿No se supone que esto es un pueblo? Aquí os conocéis todos. Al dueño le dará igual.

—¿Qué clase de razonamiento es ese?

Aun así, Armin siguió a Jean al interior del cobertizo. Más allá de algunos montones de paja acumulados junto a la única ventana, no había nada más en su interior.

—¿Ves? No ha pasado nada —pronunció Jean con retintín— Y encima tiene toda la pinta de estar abandonado.

—No te las des de listo —Armin le miró de reojo. Jean le observaba con una sonrisa picarona que hizo que sus mejillas volvieran a cambiar de color. No obstante, el cobertizo era lo suficientemente oscuro como para que Jean no pudiera apreciarlo—. ¿Qué? —preguntó al notar que Jean no le quitaba ojo de encima.

—Anda, quítate esa ropa.

—¿Q-Qué? —Armin tartamudeó al ver que Jean se acercaba hasta él.

—Estás empapado. Cogerás un resfriado.

Jean le tomó de la chaqueta y tiró de ella para quitársela. Armin se echó hacia atrás, incomodado por el repentino atrevimiento de Jean. El castaño le observó algo confuso y, cuando iba a apartarse de él, Armin relajó su postura, haciendo que la chaqueta cayera al suelo.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Una gota de lluvia, proveniente del largo cabello de Armin, cayó por su frente hasta resbalar por su mejilla. Jean, con delicadeza, le limpió la gota con el pulgar de su mano derecha, provocando un escalofrío en Armin que él también percibió.

—Tienes que quitarte también la camiseta —susurró Jean con la voz ronca.

Armin se dejó hacer, inmóvil mientras los dedos de Jean se deslizaban de un botón a otro de su camisa de color marfil. Jean se movió a su alrededor, situándose detrás de él. Armin estiró los brazos hacia atrás y fue Jean el que desprendió la camisa de su cuerpo, pegada a su piel por la lluvia.

Al verse despojado de su ropa en la parte superior de su cuerpo, Armin sintió frío. Hasta que notó la cercanía del cuerpo de Jean con el suyo. Pudo notar cómo las fuertes y grandes manos de Jean acariciaban sus brazos, cómo sumergía la punta de su nariz en su cabello y aspiraba su aroma. Armin cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por calurosa sensación que se había instalado en su cuerpo. Sentía mariposas en la parte baja de su abdomen y deslizó sus manos hasta la hebilla de su cinturón.

—Y el pantalón —concluyó Armin, dejando que su pantalón cayese al mugriento suelo y escuchando, a su vez, el sonido que hicieron los pantalones de Jean al caer también.

* * *

Armin barruntaba. Llevaba tiempo rumiando aquella preocupación que le producía pinchazos en el estómago. Habían pasado varias semanas desde lo que había sucedido entre él y Jean en el cobertizo y éste último no lo había mencionado ni una sola vez. Desde entonces, ambos se habían quedado a solas en más de una ocasión y Jean trataba a Armin como si nada hubiera pasado. Y aquello le dolía a Armin más que cualquier palabra. Comprendía lo complicada que era su situación, lo peligroso que era lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Porque no estaba bien lo que habían hecho, no estaba bien que él tuviera toda esa clase de pensamientos con alguien del mismo sexo. Era antinatural. O, al menos, eso era lo que siempre había escuchado. También le asaltaba el terror ante la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera haberles visto. ¿Qué sucedería entonces? Había escuchado cosas, cosas que les hacían a aquellos que se juntaban con otros del mismo sexo. Pero, aun así, no se arrepentía de nada.

Y, entonces, Armin se cuestionaba su cordura.

La llegada del buen tiempo quizás también le había revolucionado las hormonas. Así que se sentía especialmente optimista aquella mañana de finales de mayo. A pesar de estar aún en primavera, estaban disfrutando de una temperatura más bien propia del verano. Como todos los años, Sasha les había recordado su tradición de ir a darse el primer chapuzón del año y, por primera vez, iban a adelantarlo.

Aquel se trataba de un acontecimiento sin precedentes. Kilos incontables de comida, bebida bien fresca, muchas mantas para poner sobre el suelo y un par de flotadores de caucho que Connie había 'tomado prestados' hacía unos años. A falta de Mikasa, Sasha y Connie habían invitado a Jean, a quien ya consideraban parte del grupo, para desgracia de Eren.

Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, los dos chicos habían terminado discutiendo. Armin disfrutaba de un libro bajo la sombra de un árbol, relajado por la suave melodía del agua correr por el ancho cauce del río. De repente, las voces de Eren y Jean habían interrumpido su concentración, especialmente cuando un par de ojos de cierto tono acaramelado habían asomado por encima de su libro.

—¡Je-Jean! —balbuceó Armin, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la cercanía del rostro de Jean al suyo. El chico emitió una risita imperceptible para el resto, excepto para él, que sintió su aliento sobre su nariz. Armin no sabía decir si aquella risa había sido producto del rubor de sus mejillas, que había sido perceptible para Jean, o si había algún otro motivo oculto que él desconocía.

—Estás en mi equipo.

—¿En tu equipo? —parpadeó confuso.

—¡De eso nada! —ladró Eren en la distancia— ¡Armin es mi mejor amigo y está en mi equipo!

—¡Se lo he pedido yo antes, Jaeger! —los dos juntaron sus frentes.

—E-Está bien —Armin se puso en pie y se acercó a ellos, intentando tranquilizarlos. Tuvo que lanzar una mirada de desaprobación a Connie y Sasha, quienes miraban la escena divertidos sin hacer nada al respecto—. Jean me lo ha pedido antes, Eren. Además, ya he estado muchas veces en tu equipo.

—Pffff… —el castaño se cruzó de brazos, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—¿Y para qué son los equipos? —se interesó finalmente, mirando todavía de reojo a su amigo.

—Eren y Jean se han picado —le explicó Sasha—. Así que van a hacer una competición para ver quién es el más rápido. Connie también ha decidido participar, así que al final serán relevos.

—¿En serio? —Armin hizo una mueca. ¿Se podía ser más infantil y simple que esos dos?

—Eren y Connie irán en el mismo equipo y Jean y tú en el otro. Saldréis desde el tronco que cruza el río y tendréis que llegar hasta la roca central —señaló Sasha—. Ahí daréis la vuelta y regresaréis al tronco. Comienzan Eren y Jean y ellos os darán el relevo a Connie y a ti.

Todos fueron a sus posiciones. Eren y Jean fueron los primeros en saltar al agua cuando Sasha hizo la señal. Ambos chicos eran rápidos e iban más o menos al mismo ritmo. No obstante, parecía que las patadas de Jean eran más precisas y terminó tocando antes en el tronco. Armin se zambulló en el agua, sintiendo inmediatamente las corrientes frías hacer estremecer su cuerpo. El rubio comenzó a dar brazadas, su pelo suelto esparciéndose por su cara e impidiéndole ver en condiciones.

—¡Venga, Connie! —aquella era la voz de Sasha.

Armin nunca había sido un gran nadador, pero, definitivamente, Connie no era mucho mejor que él. Mientras que su problema era su cuerpo poco atlético, a Connie le caracterizaba una torpeza objetivo de unas cuantas bromas por parte de todo el mundo.

—¡Nuestra reputación está en peligro, Connie! —ese, definitivamente, era Eren desgañitándose.

Armin dio una bocanada de aire. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar haciendo eso? Podía haber sido Sasha la que nadara en su lugar. Estaba embaraza, pero no inválida. A él ni siquiera le apetecía bañarse. El agua que bajaba de las montañas todavía estaba helada tras el deshielo de las últimas nevadas y el sol ya hacía que su piel le picara tras unos segundos bajo sus rayos.

—¡Vamos, Armin! ¡Ya queda poco!

Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Jean a lo lejos. Curvó ligeramente la comisura de sus labios, sintiéndose un imbécil por caer una y otra vez ante la sonrisa picarona de Jean Kirchstein. Aquel estúpido belga era un gran manipulador y, aun así, Armin se sentía bien solo con un simple intercambio de palabras entre ambos.

Armin posó su mano sobre la rugosa madera y sacó la cabeza del agua. Abrió la boca para tomar aire y abrió sus ojos de par en par. Jean le observaba desde lo alto del tronco del árbol, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Los rayos de sol incidían sobre su cuerpo y Armin creyó que se trataba de un ángel. El castaño le ayudó a subir y, de repente, fundió el cuerpo de ambos en un abrazo. Armin sintió que, una vez más, sus mejillas se sonrojaban al sentir el tosco, pero musculoso cuerpo de Jean chocar contra el suyo. Ya no sentía frío.

—¡Los ganadores son Jean y Armin! —gritó Sasha entusiasmada.

—¡Hemos ganado, Armin! —Jean rompió el abrazó, dejando a Armin solo y desamparado— ¡Has estado impresionante!

Armin emitió una leve risa, dejando que Jean le colocara con cuidado los mechones de cabello esparcidos aún por su rostro. No obstante, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Eren, escrutándole con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Y, solo entonces, Armin se apartó de Jean al instante, no siendo consciente del rostro de confusión de Jean que, al igual que Armin, se sentía desamparado si el rubio no tenía sus grandes ojos azules posados sobre él.

* * *

Armin paseó por el pasillo que formaban los pupitres a ambos lados de la clase. Llevaba sus manos en la espalda, sus pasos lentos e insonoros mientras miraba con atención los rostros de concentración de los niños. Contuvo una carcajada al ver al pequeño Serge revolver su pelo con su mano izquierda mientras con la otra daba golpecitos en la madera con su lápiz, seguramente intentando dar con una solución a uno de los problemas del examen de matemáticas que Armin había preparado para ellos.

Giró por el siguiente pasillo, asegurándose de que todo estaba correcto cuando sus oídos captaron cierto murmullo a su derecha. Armin se detuvo, dispuesto a soltar algún pequeño sermón a alguno de los niños por si estaban ayudándose en un examen. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al notar que se trataba de Marco. Y parecía estar hablando solo.

Armin recortó la escasa distancia que les separaba y se agachó levemente para preguntarle al pequeño qué sucedía. No obstante, el niño parecía estar tan absorto que ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. Armin intentó comprender lo que decía, así que se acercó a Marco más todavía para posar su mano sobre su hombro. Pero, entonces, se detuvo al entender mejor la clase de palabras que salían de la boca del crío.

 _¿Alemán?_ , pensó Armin, abriendo sus ojos de par en par. ¿Por qué Marco estaba contando en alemán?

—Marco —susurró. De repente, el pequeño dio un respingo y posó sus ojos sobre su profesor, cierta expresión de alarma en su rostro.

—Yo no… Yo no estoy hablando en… —balbuceó el niño— ¡No se lo digas a Jean!

Armin juntó sus labios formando una fina línea. ¿Qué no le dijera a Jean que estaba hablando en alemán? Cientos de dudas se agolparon en su mente, pero prefirió aparcarlas por unos instantes en vistas del pánico que reflejaba su expresión. Sentía miedo. Sentía miedo de él. Armin abrió la boa ligeramente, pues no podía llegar a comprender qué podía esconder un niño tan pequeño para tener miedo de que alguien como él pudiera hacerle algo.

—No te ayudes de los dedos para contar —le dijo finalmente Armin en un susurro, mostrando una sonrisa encantadora. El pequeño miró primero sus manos y, después, regresó su vista a Armin—. Hay que hacerlo con la mente —Armin le dio unos toquecitos en la sien con su dedo índice.

El rubio se incorporó de nuevo y continuó caminando por el aula, sintiendo, en todo momento, los ojos de Marco sobre él.

* * *

Armin escondió parte de su rostro en la manta, sus ojos fijados en el firmamento. En el cielo se extendían numerosas estrellas iluminando ligeramente su piel. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de una noche sin una sola nube.

Aquello se había convertido en una tradición para él, a pesar de que sus padres ya no estaban. Era su padre, concretamente, el que más interés había tenido siempre en las estrellas y el que se había encargado de inculcar a Armin todo lo que sabía. Durante mucho tiempo, Armin no se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba todo aquello que estaba compartiendo con su padre. Pero, desde su fallecimiento, cuando aún era solo un niño, el rubio había decidido atesorar todos aquellos recuerdos y continuar con la pasión de su padre.

Fue un simple parpadeo, pero, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, tenía frente a él una taza que humeaba. Armin levantó la vista y se topó con Jean. Tomó con ambas manos la taza, sintiendo inmediatamente cómo el calor recorría sus finos dedos y sonrió.

—Hará buen tiempo durante el día, pero por la noche las temperaturas bajan mucho —Jean tomó asiento en la manta, a su lado, con una taza también en la mano—. Imaginé que estabas aquí. Me dijiste que te gustaba venir a ver las estrellas.

Los ojos de Armin se iluminaron, incapaz de apartar sus ojos del castaño. Se acordaba. Jean se acordaba de lo que le había dicho a pesar de que había sido hacía un par de meses.

Agachó la mirada y posó sus ojos sobre el contenido de la taza. Olía dulce, un pequeño hilo de suave aroma a cacao ascendiendo hasta llegar a la punta de su nariz.

—Es chocolate caliente —aclaró Jean tras carraspear—. Le he pedido a Hanji que me ayudara a prepararlo —susurró, casi avergonzado por el hecho de no haber sido él en exclusiva el que lo hubiera hecho.

Armin emitió una risita y devolvió su atención al cielo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de su compañía mutua. Armin entró en calor, dando pequeños sorbos al chocolate caliente y, ayudándose de su brazo derecho, tendió a Jean la manta para que se cubriera también con ella. El castaño accedió gustosamente y juntó su cuerpo con el de Armin para que pudieran refugiarse ambos del frío.

—Ahora que estamos en verano pueden verse constelaciones que no podemos apreciar en otras épocas del año —explicó Armin— ¿Ves eso de ahí? —el rubio señaló al firmamento— Esa es la constelación del cisne. ¿Lo ves? Esa estrella tan brillante es la cola del cisne.

—¿En serio? —Jean enarcó una ceja— A mí me parece una cruz.

—También vale —Armin emitió una risita—. También se la conoce como la Cruz del Norte, en oposición a la Cruz del Sur. Pero, en realidad, eso son sus alas desplegadas. Según la mitología griega, una de las leyendas cuenta que el dios Zeus se había disfrazado de cisne para seducir a Leda y tuvo varios niños, entre ellos a Helena de Troya. También podría representar a Orfeo, metamorfoseado de cisne después de su asesinato y colocado en los cielos al lado de su lira —Armin movió el brazo y apuntó a otra parte—. Y ahí está Lira.

Jean escuchó atentamente las explicaciones de Armin. El rubio le habló de águilas, flechas, mitología griega y le mencionó nombres de estrellas que olvidaba a los dos segundos de ser pronunciadas. No obstante, no podía dejar de mirarle, absorto en lo ilusionado que parecía Armin por poder compartir con él algo que tanto le gustaba. Y Jean sonreía como un imbécil. Pero no le importaba. Porque Armin Arlert estaba precioso bajo la luz de aquella luna de junio.

—¿Qué? —articuló finalmente Armin al percatarse de que Jean no estaba prestándole atención— Te estoy aburriendo, ¿verdad? —hizo un puchero— Lo siento. A veces hablo demasiado.

—No. Está bien —Jean guardó silencio unos instantes—. Me gusta escucharte.

Armin tragó saliva, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban una vez más en presencia de Jean. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder a aquello? Deseaba buscar las palabras adecuadas porque sentía que toda su elocuencia y su don de la palabra se perdían cuando Jean estaba a solas con él.

Sin embargo, quizás, a veces, no era necesario decir nada.

Jean dudó unos instantes, pero, finalmente, se atrevió a acercar su mano derecha hacia la mejilla de Armin para acariciarla con ternura. El rubio cerró los ojos, creyendo que se trataba de un sueño. Pero, cuando volvió a abrirlos, el rostro de Jean estaba cerca del suyo. Así que los cerró de nuevo, dejando que la punta de sus narices se rozara momentáneamente y que fuera el castaño el que terminara de romper la distancia que les separaba.

Los labios de Jean eran finos, pero cálidos. Aquel era el primer beso que se daban y Armin no podía haber soñado con un momento mejor que aquel. Bajo un manto de estrellas en medio de la naturaleza que rodeaba al pequeño pueblo de Lebucquière.

No obstante, cuando rompieron aquel beso y aunque Jean apoyó su frente contra la de Armin por unos instantes, este último sintió cierto dolor en su pecho. Una vez más, ¿qué pasaría si alguien les descubría? Se separó de Jean, mirando hacia otro lado y evitando la expresión momentánea de desconcierto en el muchacho. Sintió movimiento a su lado, pensando que Jean se marcharía, rechazado. Pero no lo hizo. Se giró para observar al chico tumbado en la manta, con los brazos tras su nuca, invitándole a tumbarse junto a él.

—Je-Jean —Armin quería dejar las cosas claras. Aquello no estaba bien. Pero, una vez más, Jean se le adelantó.

—Está bien, Armin —murmuró el chico, observando cómo el rubio se dejaba caer a su lado sin oponer resistencia—. Todo está bien —le susurró al oído, cubriéndolos a ambos con las mantas.

Y Armin le creyó.

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	5. V

A/N: ¡Aquí os traigo el quinto capítulo. Muchas gracias por los comentarias a los dos Guest. Como dije, en este capítulo ya se retomaba la línea temporal del fanfic. ¡Espero que os guste!

 **Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hajime Isayama**

* * *

.

.

.

 **[V]**

Se puso de puntillas para llegar a los extremos de la pizarra. ¿Por qué demonios tenía siempre que rellenarla tanto cuando explicaba las cosas? El impoluto verde de su superficie se convertía en un mar de palabrería y pequeños bocetos creados con afán ilustrativo y que terminaban por llegar a sus alumnos más que las palabras.

Armin se giró para ver, con asombro, que el pequeño Marco seguía sentado sobre su pupitre. El niño había guardado los materiales en su mochila, pero permanecía sentado sobre su pupitre, con las manos en la mesa y su mirada fijada sobre la vieja y pasada madera. Armin decidió acercarse lentamente a él y, con delicadeza, posó su mano sobre el brazo del pequeño, haciendo que inmediatamente su atención se fijara sobre él. Armin tragó saliva, asustado por el vacío y el abismo que reflejaban los ojos de aquel crío de seis años, pero luchó por mostrar la mejor y más encantadora de sus sonrisas.

—Ya se han ido todos, Marco —el niño le miró, su rostro imperturbable. Armin comprendió que eso ya lo sabía—. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con el resto?

—No creo que me dejen —respondió con la boca pequeña.

—No digas eso —Armin sonrió de nuevo para reconfortar al niño—. Tienes que abrirte a los demás, Marco. Estoy convencido de que, si se lo pides con una sonrisa, te dejarán jugar.

—¿Y si yo no quiero jugar con ellos?

—¿Ni siquiera con Pauline?

Los ojos de Marco se abrieron de par y Armin tuvo que contener una carcajada. Era maestro y, además, le encantaban los niños. Había decidido dedicarse a la enseñanza porque deseaba poder ayudar a otros a encontrar su propio camino. Para eso se dedicaba a observar a sus alumnos, a hablar con ellos y a intentar comprenderlos. Así era como se había dado cuenta de que Marco solía mostrarse mucho más afable con la pequeña Pauline, una niña dulce y encantadora de blanquecina piel y cabello dorado.

—Pauline seguramente te estará esperando fuera —insistió Armin.

Aquello pareció que hizo reaccionar al niño. Marco se puso en pie, tomó su mochila del suelo y salió corriendo por la puerta, no sin antes desear a su profesor que pasara una buena tarde. Armin puso los brazos en jarras y negó con la cabeza, aquella sonrisa impertérrita en su rostro. Quién pudiera volver atrás unos años y seguir disfrutando de esa inocencia.

Se giró para observar el reloj que había colgado de la pared y se sorprendió al ver que, como ya iba siendo habitual, iba a llegar tarde a casa de Eren. Como costumbre, cada dos tardes se reunían junto a Connie y Sasha para divertirse, hablar de cualquier tema y rememorar tiempos mejores, tiempos en los que Mikasa seguía estando con ellos. Porque, por mucho que Eren no lo dijera en voz alta, Armin sabía que echaba tanto como él de menos a la chica. De vez en cuando recibían cartas que todos leían juntos. Y Sasha lloraba porque la extrañaba. Y luego Armin se unía. Y Connie decía lo increíble que era Mikasa. Y Eren permanecía en silencio, mascando sus palabras y un enfado que todavía rumiaba.

—¿Por qué cada vez que me decido venir a buscarte a la escuela te encuentro siempre en la misma postura?

Armin dio un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar una voz masculina a su espalda. Giró su rostro para mirar por entre sus piernas mientras se agachaba para terminar de guardar sus cosas en su bolsa de piel marrón. Jean Kirschtein estaba apoyado bajo el quicio de la puerta de la clase, cruzado de brazos y sonriendo de forma socarrona. Armin rodó los ojos, intentando permanecer ajeno a la simplicidad del chico.

—He visto a Marco jugando en la plaza con Pauline y otros niños —añadió Jean en un tono más serio mientras Armin se incorporaba—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Los dos guardaron silencio, cada uno en un lado de la habitación. Si algo odiaba Armin, era aquella mirada intensa de Jean que parecía leerle el alma. Temía que, si pensaba mucho en ello, Jean se daría cuenta de que, prácticamente, sabía su secreto o, al menos, lo intuía. Pero Armin no se atrevía a pronunciarlo en voz alta.

—¿Te apetece hacer algo? —Jean soltó aquella pregunta al aire, como si no fuera dirigida a él y Armin suspiró.

—Tengo planes.

—¿Has quedado con ese capullo de Jaeger otra vez?

—Y con Connie y Sasha —aclaró Armin—. Pero sí. He quedado con Eren. ¿Es que acaso estás celoso? —preguntó con malicia.

—Pff… ¿Me tomas el pelo, Arlert? Tengo más vida social aparte de tu compañía.

—Claro. Porque eres encantador.

—Eso lo sabes tú mejor que nadie. Apuesto a que soy el que mejores favores te hace del pueblo.

—¿Favores? —Armin frunció el ceño. No le gustaba en absoluto el tono de Jean ni la maldad que guardaban sus palabras. Si el chico estaba celoso de Eren no le había dado motivos. Y, si había tenido un día de perros, con el que menos debía pagarlo era con él— Entonces a partir de ahora deberías buscarte a otro al que hacer favores.

—No dramatices.

—Aquí el único que dramatiza eres tú.

—Soy un padre soltero. Estoy en mi derecho de dramatizar cuando quiera.

—¿Padre soltero? Cuéntale a otro ese cuento. O, quizás, debería decir Erzählung, así a lo mejor me entiendes mejor.

De dos zancadas, Jean se puso a su altura, le tomó del cuello de la camisa blanca impoluta y le estampó contra la pared. Armin sintió que su nuca golpeaba contra el ladrillo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando calmar el dolor. Cuando los abrió, se encontró con los orbes desorbitados de Jean, su rostro rojo por la ira.

—Repíteme eso —dijo Jean entre dientes.

—Es lo que has oído. ¿Crees que no he escuchado a Marco hablar en alemán? ¿O crees que no me he dado cuenta cuando estamos en clase que siempre cuenta en alemán en voz baja?

—¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—La verdad.

—No me jodas, Armin.

—Solo quiero saber la verdad. _Tu_ verdad —Armin tomó con delicadeza las manos de Jean, que todavía aferraban su camisa con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos.

—¿Vas a delatarme si no lo hago?

—Puede.

—No me tomes el pelo —Jean emitió un leve bufido que hizo amago de carcajada—. Nunca harías eso— Jean acercó su boca a la oreja de Armin para susurrarle—. Eres demasiado bueno —Y se la mordió.

—¡Aparta! —Armin le empujó, intentando apartarle, pero era imposible.

—¿Vas a hacerte el duro ahora? —con su mano derecha Jean le tomo del rostro, obligándole a mirarle— Estás temblando como un corderillo.

Y, con una violencia inusitada, Jean posó sus labios sobre los suyos. Armin intentó resistirse, le empujó y, cuando Jean rompió aquel beso, Armin sintió tan fríos y tan huérfanos sus labios que, aun a sabiendas de que se arrepentiría, tomó a Jean de la nuca con brusquedad y le atrajo hacia él de nuevo, besándole con toda la rabia que sentía.

Armin no sabía cómo se las apañaban, pero siempre terminaban igual. Se desplazaban por toda la clase, moviendo pupitres y sillas, mientras se besaban, se mordían los labios y Jean le lamía el cuello. Armin siempre había sido un tipo tranquilo, pero, desde que Jean había aparecido en el pueblo hacía siete meses, su mundo se había puesto patas arriba y creía haber perdido la perspectiva.

Jean, en cambio, terminaba soltando los mismos improperios. Porque no entendía por qué demonios no podían terminar lo que habían empezado en el mismo sitio. Y, aunque Armin le repitiera siempre lo mismo, que era inapropiado dar rienda suelta a lo que fuera que sucediera entre ellos sobre uno de los pupitres de sus alumnos, Jean seguía farfullando lo ridículo que le resultaba tener que esperar porque Armin creyera que hacerlo ahí mismo era un insulto a la enseñanza.

"Eres un pervertido". "El único pervertido que hay aquí eres tú. ¿O tengo que recordarte las cosas que te gusta que te hagan?" Armin rodaba siempre los ojos por esos ataques tan sumamente gratuitos y carentes, también, de efecto para él que le dirigía Jean. Pero, al final, era Armin el que siempre terminaba ganando aquella batalla y se movían hasta la planta de arriba del bar de Hanji, donde estaban sus habitaciones.

Armin sabía que, después de aquellos momentos en los que el pensamiento racional brillaba por su ausencia, tendría remordimientos. Iba a llegar más que tarde a casa de Eren y, cada vez que eso sucedía, el castaño debía disculparle ante sus propios amigos e inventarse cualquier excusa. Sabía que Eren se enfadaría por tener que ser él el que recogiera los pedacitos sobrantes del corazón roto de Armin, le recordaría lo imbécil que era Jean Kirschtein y lo mucho que odiaba tener que ocultarle esas cosas a sus amigos. Pero, a pesar de eso, Armin se veía incapaz de ser coherente cuando estaba con Jean y sentía que su vista se nublaba.

Armin terminó clavando las rodillas en el colchón. Jean se rio lento, restregando su nariz contra su espalda ya desnuda, la punta de la lengua siempre fuera. Lo besó en las clavículas. Y Armin siempre pensaba que eran un desastre porque sentía los pantalones de Jean, cinturón desabrochado, por debajo de sus glúteos. Pero ya eso qué más daba. Jean le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja mientras no paraba de susurrarle cosas. Y a Armin le gustaría ser tan sucio como Jean, pero solo tenía una palabra saliendo por su boca y era su nombre.

Armin le acarició la nuca como pudo, estirando su brazo y doblándose hacia atrás. Intentó besarlo, su boca seca, sedienta por beber de la de Jean y juguetear con gusto con su lengua, pero no atinó y terminó besándole en el cuello, entre el hueco del hombro. Y Jean siempre gruñía cuando eso sucedía. Porque ninguno de los dos tenía la paciencia suficiente. Porque Armin sentía que era como una droga y lo único que hacían era caer una y otra vez aunque quisieran dejarlo.

Pero Jean en aquella ocasión respondió. Le mordió el hombro, vibrante, frenético y sudoroso contra él. Armin se agachó, a sabiendas de que los dos estaban a punto de caramelo, y clavó su frente contra el colchón, mordiendo las sábanas. Lo hacía para no gritar, para ahogar en su garganta el nombre de Jean que tanto se moría por pronunciar en voz alta. Sin vergüenza, sin miedo al qué opinen los demás.

Jean rodó entonces sobre él y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Exhausto y vacío. Suspiró y, acto seguido, se incorporó. Armin siguió en la misma posición, con los ojos cerrados y sus puños apretados. Escuchó cómo Jean se subía los pantalones y se abrochaba el cinturón, cómo abría la puerta y, sin decir nada más, la cerró con un sonido seco y taladrador. Y, entonces, es cuando Armin rompió a llorar. Porque era débil. Porque siempre terminaban igual. Porque Jean siempre se marchaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Porque se sentía frío y huérfano. Deseaba correr detrás de él para decirle que se terminó, que necesitaba algo más de él. Pero también era consciente de que no podía dárselo. ¿Qué dirían los demás?

Así que golpeó con el puño en el colchón, amortiguando el sonido. Ignorando que todavía estaba desnudo. Siempre se había considerado una persona inteligente, un hombre de razón. Y, por eso, no lo podía entender. Armin no podía entender por qué se había enamorado de alguien como Jean Kirschtein.

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	6. VI

A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Cuánto tiempo, ¿verdad? Prometí que actualizaría cada dos domingos, pero he estado ocupadísima. Espero volver a esa misma periodicidad a partir de ahora.  
Muchas gracias por los comentarios y a las personas que se han pasado a leer esta historia. Me imaginaba que gustaría el hecho de que, en este fanfic, Connie y Sasha estén juntos. Pero es que son la OTP, no pude resistirme jaja

 **Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hajime Isayama**

* * *

.

.

.

 **[VI]**

Armin tenía los pies molidos y sentía que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Siempre le sucedía lo mismo. Terminaba por dejarse arrastrar por Eren para ir juntos al río, como todos los veranos. Connie terminaba enterándose y se apuntaba también y, claro, si Connie iba, Sasha tenía una especie de radar y también se unía a ellos, a pesar de que su tripa era cada vez más abultada y de que sus pies se hinchaban por el calor.

Que no le malinterpretaran. Adoraba a sus amigos. Pero lo que pretendía que se convirtiera en una tarde de verano más, leyendo bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles a la orilla del río mientras Eren le insistía en que probara lo buena que estaba el agua, se terminaba convirtiendo en una especie de batalla campal. Así que tras varias horas de chapoteos, ahogadillas y saltos desde una de las rocas, Armin soñaba con entrar en su habitación y dejarse caer sobre la cama. Sobre su escritorio le esperaban un montón de trabajos que debía corregir cuanto antes. El trabajo se le acumulaba.

—¿Lo habéis pasado bien? —le preguntó Erwin desde las escaleras. Llevaba puesta ropa más cómoda en vez de sus pantalones de pinzas y su camisa blanca, pero ver al alcalde con ropa más de estar por casa no era ninguna novedad para él.

—Sí. Estoy agotado —respondió oliendo la carne que había en un plato sobre una de las mesas del bar—. Aunque Eren y Connie son unos cabezotas y, por no hacerme caso, se han achicharrado los hombros. El agua hace efecto lupa y potencia la radiación solar que la piel recibe. Se lo he dicho miles de veces, pero no hay manera.

—Ya veo —Erwin curvó los labios en una ligera sonrisa, imperceptible para Armin, que estaba más pendiente de llenar su estómago—. Hanji ha dejado eso para ti. No te acuestes tarde —Erwin hizo el amago de marcharse, pero, antes, se dirigió de nuevo a él—. Y no hagas mucho ruido. Marco estará ya durmiendo. Se ha pasado todo el día en el campo con Jean. Estaba agotado.

Armin asintió, observando a Erwin, entonces sí, desaparecer por las escaleras.

A pesar de los años, a Armin le seguía pareciendo curioso que solo los que vivían bajo ese techo supieran exactamente quién era Erwin Smith. El resto de habitantes del pequeño pueblo en el que vivían, Lebucquière, le consideraba la máxima autoridad, cosa lógica teniendo en cuenta el imponente aspecto del rubio. No obstante, Erwin se preocupaba, era amable y pensaba en los demás. Mucho más de lo que el resto creía. Connie solía bromear con la escasez de sonrisas que Erwin mostraba, pero Armin le había visto sonreír en muchas ocasiones, incluso reír a carcajadas. Pero eso siempre había sucedido cuando estaban a solas, especialmente cuando Armin era pequeño.

Erwin era alguien muy especial para él. Tras perder a sus padres en una epidemia que arrasó con muchas vidas en el pueblo, Armin quedó huérfano. ¿Quién querría ocuparse de un niño de nueve años? Suficiente tenía la gente con superar el resto de sus problemas y con intentar no contagiarse. Pero Erwin lo hizo.

Armin aún recordaba aquel día, de verano también, con una enorme tormenta de nubarrones negros como su corazón ensañándose sobre sus cabezas. Estaba acurrucado bajo el quicio de la puerta de su casa, intentando no mojarse, pero siendo sus esfuerzos en vano. Sus zapatillas estaban mojadas y manchadas de barro y solo servían para tirarlas a la basura. Así que sintió ganas de llorar porque su madre le habría regañado por ser tan descuidado. Pero eso ya daba igual, porque no volvería a escuchar su voz. Ni la suya ni la de su padre diciéndole que no pasaba nada, que ya comprarían otras.

Las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse y, a través de ellas, vislumbró dos pies que se situaron frente a él. Levantó la vista y un rayo iluminó el rostro imperturbable de un Erwin más joven, pero no menos intimidante. No le dijo nada. Simplemente le tendió la mano y, sin más, Armin marchó con él bajo la lluvia. Pero no sintió frío, sino calor. El calor que le proporcionaba sentir que le importaba a alguien, alguien que estaba dispuesto a darle un nuevo hogar.

Se estiró en la silla, negando con la cabeza para sacar aquellos pensamientos oscuros de su mente. Había pasado demasiado tiempo de eso. Se incorporó y dejó el plato sobre la pila, demasiado cansado para limpiarlo y consciente de que la propia Hanji ya se encargaría de regañarlo por ello a la mañana siguiente.

Caminó por el pasillo de la planta superior intentando hacer el menor ruido posible hasta llegar a su habitación, al fondo del pasillo. Frente a la suya, se encontraba el cuarto en el que dormían Jean y Marco, por lo que se quedó observando la puerta cerrada durante unos instantes. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería el rostro de Jean mientras dormía, si estaría lleno de preocupaciones y si esas ojeras que habían terminado por formarse bajo sus ojos desaparecerían algún día.

No obstante, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando, al introducirse en su dormitorio, Jean estaba ya en él. El chico estaba sentado en el hueco de la ventana, observando con desinterés el cielo estrellado. La luz de la luna iluminaba ligeramente su bronceada piel tras largos días de trabajo en el campo y, por extraño que pareciera, Armin sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, verdaderamente agradecido por poder presenciar la belleza de aquella estampa.

—Vas… Vas a caerte —musitó, haciendo notar su presencia tras segundos de silencio, reteniendo la silueta de Jean en su memoria.

Jean se giró para mirarle, enarcando una ceja. Armin sintió que sus piernas temblaban y que su cuerpo se estremecía. Era como si Jean pudiera atravesarle con aquella mirada descarada.

—Qué va.

Y silencio. Armin deseaba moverse, decir algo coherente, pero se veía incapaz. No al menos cuando Jean estaba cerca. Parecía que éste lo sabía mejor que nadie. Y, sin embargo, no parecía disfrutarlo, no parecía disfrutar el haberse convertido en la debilidad de Armin, sino todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué es-

—¿Lo habéis pasado bien? —le interrumpió Jean. Armin se maldijo por lo bajo, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Dudaba tanto y se sentía tan inferior al lado de Jean que él siempre terminaba devorándole.

—S-Sí —respondió, a pesar del nudo que se había formado en su garganta—. Podrías haber venido.

—Pfff… —Jean rodó los ojos— Paso de tener que aguantar a Jaeger.

—Si os dierais una oportunidad, no os llevaríais tan mal. Además, estaban Connie y Sasha.

—No les caigo bien.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¿Es que se lo has preguntado?

—¿Y tú?

Jean chasqueó la lengua y se pasó la mano por su pelo. Desde que había llegado, le había crecido y el flequillo ya le llegaba hasta las cejas. Poco quedaba del rapado que llevaba en la parte inferior del cabello.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó finalmente Armin, armándose de valor.

—No podía dormir y tampoco quería molestar a Marco.

—Erwin me ha dicho que habéis ido al campo. Eso es muy duro para un niño pequeño.

—Ya. Pero deja de ser duro y convertirse en una obligación cuando necesitas hacerlo para vivir —Jean chasqueó la lengua una vez más—. Además, no es como si le dejara trabajar. Él solo me acompaña.

—Es igual de duro. Hace demasiado calor.

Jean se levantó. Armin sintió que su corazón se detenía porque Jean estaba caminando hacia él. No obstante, lo que el chico hizo fue cerrar la puerta con delicadeza y echar el pestillo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Armin, sintiendo el sonido del latido de su corazón en las sienes. Jean estaba cerca, mucho, quizás demasiado. Armin podía incluso oler el ligero aroma a lilas que desprendía y que le resultaba ridículo. ¿Qué clase de hombre se paseaba con semejante y apetecible aroma?

—¿Tengo que decirlo? —Jean se rascó la nuca, incómodo— Necesito hablar.

—¿Hablar?

—Sí, hablar. ¿Tan raro te parece?

—Es que últimamente no hablamos demasiado.

—Déjalo. Ya veo que no estás de humor —Jean dio dos zancadas hacia la puerta y, al poner su mano sobre el pestillo, Armin se la aferró con fuerza.

—¡No, no! —exclamó, su tono más alto de lo que pretendía.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron en la penumbra. Armin le suplicó en silencio, pidiéndole que se quedara. Y Jean lo entendió. No dijo nada, sino que se sentó en la cama. El chico se revolvió el cabello y apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas. Armin fue paciente, esperando a que fuera él el que hablara primero. Necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos.

—No soy belga como os he hecho creer a todos. Soy alemán.

Armin enarcó una ceja. Si eso pretendía ser una confesión, llegaba tarde. Lo había descubierto hacía meses.

—Vale —comentó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Y Marco no es mi hijo.

Armin presionó sus labios formando una fina línea. ¿Es que de verdad Jean creía que eso no lo sabía ya? Lo había deducido a base de gestos, palabras y miradas.

—Pero sé que eso ya lo sabes —Armin abrió la boca por la sorpresa. Por supuesto que Jean eso ya lo sabía. Jean era el único que siempre sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente, así que le dejó continuar—. No soy una mala persona, Armin. No quiero que pienses eso de mí —Jean elevó su rostro y clavó sus caramelizados ojos sobre él—. Huyo de mi país porque, si me quedaba allí, me matarían. Me matarían igual que han hecho con los padres de Marco y eso no lo podía permitir.

—¿Quiénes son entonces los padres de Marco?

—Mi mejor amigo, Marco Bodt, es su padre. Lo asesinaron disparándole por la espalda en un callejón. O, al menos, esa es la información oficial.

—¿ Y su madre?

—La madre de Marco era la chica más maravillosa que he conocido nunca —respondió tras una larga pausa—. La apresaron antes de que asesinaran a Marco. Lo último que supimos a través de nuestros contactos es que fue enviada a un campo de concentración. ¿A cuál? No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que eso es la muerte segura.

—¿Por qué? —Armin dibujó una mueca, su rostro horrorizado.

—No llegáis a ser conscientes todavía de lo que pasa en Alemania, no en este pequeño pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios. Me buscan porque no estoy de acuerdo con las políticas de Hitler y porque he luchado desde las sombras para intentar acabar con él. Pero no pude seguir luchando cuando ese niño se quedó huérfano.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora?

—Porque es una carga muy pesada, maldita sea. Erwin me acogió en este pueblo como uno más. Solo quería empezar de cero, dejar nuestro pasado en Alemania atrás, huir de la guerra. Pero parece que la guerra siempre nos termina encontrando…

—No estamos en guerra.

—Aún no.

Armin suspiró y se acercó hasta Jean. Este último pasó sus manos por las piernas de Armin, apretando con sus yemas en los músculos hasta subir su mano derecha por sus caderas, rodeándole con ella, y dejando la otra sobre su muslo izquierdo. Armin sintió la frente de Jean contra su hombro y rodeó con su brazo derecho a Jean, atrayéndole aún más con delicadeza en un abrazo que decía mucho más que las palabras.

—Si descubren que tenéis un alemán en el pueblo, vendrán a por mí —musitó Jean, restregando su nariz contra el pecho de Armin.

—No digas eso. No has hecho nada malo —Armin hizo una pausa—. No me puedo ni imaginar por lo que tuvisteis que pasar para salir de Alemania. Y todo lo has hecho para proteger a Marco, Jean. Eso es admirable. De verdad.

Jean se apartó ligeramente de Armin para levantar la vista y mirarle a la cara. Extendió sus manos hacia él y las posó sobre sus mejillas, acariciándolas con sus pulgares. Armin sintió arder la piel bajo el tacto del muchacho, las puntas de sus dedos callosas tras el duro trabajo en el campo.

—Eres precioso, Armin.

Y, entonces, los ojos de Armin brillaron. Brillaron como los destellos que emite el agua al reflejar los dorados rayos del sol.

Como un imán, Armin se vio atraído hacia Jean. Se agachó para poder rozar la punta de la nariz con la suya. Jean levantó aún más su rostro y dejaron que sus labios se acariciaran durante varios segundos, sintiendo lentamente cómo se fusionaban y se convertían en uno.

Armin se sentía vivo cada vez que se besaba con Jean, lleno de esperanzas y de sueños, pero al final terminaba repleto de remordimientos. No obstante, aquella vez era distinto. No era una atracción fogosa y llena de rabia, sino que Armin sentía que, por primera vez en aquellos siete meses, Jean le estaba dejando ver su verdadero yo. Armin siempre había soñado con eso. Con tumbarse en una cama con Jean y dejar que le comiera a besos, de esos que saben a limón y sal.

Aquella noche no se relacionaron de la misma manera en la que lo hacían siempre, sino que disfrutaron el uno del otro, llenando el vacío que sentían. Armin pudo, por primera vez, tocar a Jean, sentirlo y desearlo. Pudo enrollarse con él en las sábanas, suspirar mientras Jean se entretenía en la parte baja de su abdomen y dejar que él enterrara la mano en su pelo, arqueando la espalda cuando Jean le besaba repetidas veces en el cuello. Porque Armin se permitió morderle en la oreja, se permitió acariciarle el rostro, contar sus lunares y obligarle a mirarle cada vez que se lo pedía entre gemidos. Porque lo único que deseaba era que Jean se perdiera, que se perdiera en el abismo de sus grandes y profundos ojos azules para no salir jamás de él y quedarse allí abajo, con él, para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Armin abrió los ojos, Jean seguía ahí. Dormía a su derecha, su cabello castaño revuelto tras una larga noche. En el rostro de Jean, tal y cómo Armin siempre había imaginado, no había preocupaciones, sino que Armin advirtió una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Sintió ganas de acercarse y besarlos con brevedad, pero tenía miedo de hacerle despertar y que todo volviera a ser como siempre entre ellos.

Porque amar a Jean Kirschtein dolía. Pero dolía un poco menos si le tenía todas las mañanas a su lado cuando despertara.

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	7. VII

A/N:¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta. Soy lo peor porque, a pesar de tener este fanfic ya escrito, no estoy cumpliendo para nada con lo que prometí de que iba a actualizar cada dos domingos. Espero que me disculpéis por ello.  
Muchas gracias a UnaFan por su review. Como ves, no pienso dejjar esta historia sin acabar porque ya la tengo completada. Mil gracias por seguirla.

 **Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hajime Isayama**

* * *

.

.

.

 **[VII]**

Eren dio un trago al licor y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. Armin rodeó la mesa para recoger el plato de su amigo y lo dejó en la pila.

—Deja eso —Eren rodó los ojos. Conocía a Armin lo suficiente como para saber que sus intenciones eran limpiar los platos.

—No voy a dejar esta pila de platos aquí acumulados.

—Eres mi invitado. Estás cenando en mi casa, Armin.

—Seré tu invitado, pero también soy tu amigo y te digo que eres un guarro, Eren.

—¡Eh! —Eren le señaló con su dedo índice de forma acusatoria— ¿Qué clase de invitado insulta al anfitrión?

—La clase de invitado que odia la suciedad —replicó Armin tomando el estropajo y el jabón.

Eren se había enfadado con él la tarde en la que habían quedado para cenar con Sasha y Connie y Jean se había presentado por sorpresa en el colegio. Como siempre, Eren había tenido que cubrir su ausencia y, unas dos horas más tarde, Armin había aparecido moralmente destrozado. Respondió que solo estaba cansado tras un día de locura con los niños en la escuela a las preocupaciones de Sasha y Connie, pero Armin había podido escuchar cómo el interior de Eren estallaba por la ira.

Eren odiaba a Jean. Era mutuo y todo el mundo en el pueblo lo sabía. Cada palabra de uno venía acompañada de la réplica del otro. Según Armin, el problema residía en que los dos eran iguales, de ahí el choque de personalidades, pero los dos insistían que no se parecían en absoluto. Y ahí estaba Armin, como siempre, dudando entre las dos orillas. No obstante, no es que tuviera que elegir entre uno u otro, pero resultaba complicado, sobre todo cuando él prefería evitar los conflictos a toda costa.

Eren era su mejor amigo desde que Armin tenía uso de razón. Eren había sido siempre un niño más bruto e hiperactivo, todo lo contrario que él, pero, cuando estaba con Armin, Eren sacaba a relucir una faceta desconocida para todo el mundo. Si había alguien a quien siempre escuchaba, ese era Armin. Él era siempre el primero en conocer cuáles eran sus dudas, sus problemas y, también había sido el primero –y hasta el momento el único– en conocer su orientación sexual. Armin había tenido miedo, mucho, de decirle a Eren que se sentía atraído por el mismo sexo, pero no pudo ocultarlo más cuando en Lebucquière apareció aquel joven de 23 años llamado Jean Kirschtein acompañado de un niño pequeño que decía ser su hijo. ¿Qué iba a pensar Eren? ¿Querría seguir teniendo relación con él después de revelarle su secreto? ¿Y qué sucedería si el resto del pueblo se enteraba?

Por otra parte, estaba Mikasa. Sus padres habían sido asesinados por unos bandidos cuando ella era solo una cría y, desde aquel momento, los Jaeger se habían ocupado de ella, convirtiéndose en la hermana de Eren y, por qué no, también en la mejor amiga de Armin. Ésta era una joven taciturna y reservada, pero también protectora. Armin nunca había hablado con ella sobre cómo se sentía, pero suponía que no hacía falta porque Mikasa era demasiado intuitiva. Los niños solían meterse con él en el colegio por su aspecto afeminado y, aunque Eren siempre se disfrazaba de salvador, era en realidad Mikasa quien terminaba ayudando más a Armin. Así que había terminado perdiendo a su máxima valedora cuando ésta decidió convertirse en enfermera con el objetivo de poder alistarse al ejército, ya que aquella era la única forma de que una mujer experimentara lo que era una guerra. Aquella decisión había cabreado a Eren y aquel enfado le seguía durando, pero Armin había terminado por resignarse, decidido a apoyar a su amiga y, cada cierto tiempo, compartían cartas en las que ella les informaba sobre cómo iba su formación.

Armin recordaba todas aquellas mañanas de domingo en la iglesia, cuando asistían a misa. Sus padres nunca habían sido especialmente creyentes, pero el 'qué dirán' siempre era más fuerte y asistían a misa por el simple hecho de aparentar, de no ser los únicos en ausentarse. Durante toda su infancia, Armin había escuchado de boca del párroco que acudía a dar la misa a distintos pueblos de la zona que el amor solo podía darse entre un hombre y una mujer. Por eso, Armin se sentía como un monstruo, una mancha en la sociedad que debía ser exterminada.

 _"No vuelvas a decir que eres un monstruo, Armin"_

Armin siempre se repetía las palabras que Eren le dijo el día que finalmente le confesó todos sus temores cuando le entraban dudas. Él nunca le daría la espalda y, aunque no comprendía el hecho de que a un hombre pudieran gustarle los hombres, Armin seguía siendo Armin. Eso no cambiaría. No obstante, y aunque Eren le dijo que fuera abierto con su situación, Armin prefirió guardar silencio y, desde entonces, no había hablado con nadie del asunto. Porque les habían enseñado a creer que aquello que le sucedía a Armin era antinatural.

Así que, cada vez que terminaba enredado entre las sábanas con Jean y éste se marchaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, Armin se sentía sucio y roto por dentro. Al único que podía acudir era Eren y éste había terminado por despreciar a Jean. Sin embargo, Armin se veía incapaz de culpar a Jean porque, cuando coincidían en el bar, Jean se mostraba encantador con él. Podían estar hablando durante horas de todo y de nada. Conectaban. Y tras la pasada noche estaba seguro de eso más que nunca. Jean seguramente tenía los mismos temores que él, el temor a ser castigado por no seguir lo dictado por la sociedad, especialmente cuando él ya había perdido tanto.

—Hoy he visto al capullo de Kirschtein —comentó Eren jugueteando con el vaso de cristal en el que todavía había algo de licor.

—¿Es necesario que utilices ese calificativo para referirte a él? —Armin tomó asiento frente a su amigo, secándose las manos con un trapo tras haber terminado de recoger.

—Es imprescindible —sentenció Eren, dando el último sorbo a la bebida. El castaño lo posó con un sonido seco y emitió un pequeño grito de júbilo al sentir el calor del alcohol quemándole la garganta.

—Deberías respetarle un poco más. Aunque solo sea por mí —Armin se sonrojó.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —Eren enarcó una ceja— ¿Tengo que recordarte cómo llegaste hace un par de semanas a mi reunión de amigos? Un día le voy a dar una paliza.

—No le conoces.

—¿Y tú sí?

—Sí, Eren. Yo sí le conozco.

—El hecho de que sea encantador, simpatiquísimo y maravilloso, como dices tú, cuando estáis rodeados de gente no quiere decir que le conozcas.

—Sí, Eren. Si te digo que le conozco, es que le conozco —Armin apretó sus labios, formando una fina línea, pues sabía que, si no lo hacía, todo lo que Jean había compartido con él la noche anterior se escaparía entre sus labios.

—Si tú lo dices… —Eren pareció rendirse y se encogió de hombros— Con un poco de suerte, algún día conocerás a alguna chica estupenda y te olvidarás de ese 'Cara caballo'.

Armin sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. ¿Conocer a alguna chica? ¿Olvidar a Jean? ¿Qué clase de problema tenía Eren? No iba a olvidarse de Jean. No funcionaba así.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, pero no podía creer que Eren pensara así.

—Pues que te enamorarás algún día de una mujer. Eso que dices que sientes por Jean será pasajero y esto será una tontería de la que nos terminaremos riendo.

 _Una tontería_

Armin se mordió el labio y apretó los puños con fuerza. Odiaba que Eren dijera todas esas cosas, que creyera que sus sentimientos por alguien eran tan volátiles. No obstante, no le culpaba. Porque él no comprendía por qué le estaba pasando eso, porque tenía miedo de mostrarse tal y cómo era y porque tenía miedo al rechazo.

—No lo entiendes… —murmuró.

—¿El qué no entiendo?

—Me gusta Jean —susurró. Eren parpadeó varias veces, perplejo. Armin frunció el ceño y golpeó con sus puños en la mesa de madera— ¡Me gusta de verdad, Eren! ¿Qué clase de problema tienes? No puedo estar con una mujer porque no me enamoraría nunca de una, no siento atracción por el sexo femenino.

—Te estoy diciendo que eso es porque no has encontrado a la adecuada.

—¡Te he dicho que no! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué me case con una porque sí? ¿Fingir que amo a una persona? No puedo hacer eso, Eren.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Vivir con Kirschtein? —Eren hizo una mueca— ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¿Qué crees que pensaría el resto? Por el amor de Dios, Armin… Eso es asqueroso. Es antinatural. Pero te puedes curar. Tienes que dejar que te ayude y Kirschtein no te ayuda.

Los ojos de Armin se abrieron de par en par. Eren comprendió inmediatamente que algo, dentro de su amigo, se había roto. Armin ya había pensado todas esas cosas, pero escucharlas de la boca del castaño era diferente. Era doloroso. No esperaba que Eren comprendiera, pero creía que, al menos, le apoyaría.

—Armin…

—Tengo que irme —Armin se puso en pie, interrumpiendo a Eren. El rubio tomó su chaqueta y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¡Armin! ¡Espera! —Eren se levantó tan deprisa que volcó la silla. Corrió hacia su amigo y le tomó del brazo con fuerza, obligándole a girarse y a mirarle— No quería. Es solo que…

—No, Eren. No es solo eso. No tenía que habértelo contado. Es… ¡Es raro! ¡Soy un bicho raro! ¿¡Crees que no lo sé!?—Armin juntó sus labios formando una fina línea y Eren agachó la mirada, apesadumbrado— ¿Ves? Somos amigos y te conozco. Estás fingiendo que todo está bien porque me aprecias, pero siento que eres diferente conmigo desde que hablé contigo hace un par de meses. He notado cómo me observas —Armin emitió una leve carcajada, cansada y decepcionada—. Me gustan los hombres, Eren, pero eso no significa que me vaya a tirar al cuello del primero que pase. No lo he hecho contigo. No lo he hecho con Connie. Y, definitivamente, tampoco lo he hecho con Jean. Lo que me sucede con él es mucho más profundo, tanto que no puedo explicarlo con palabras. Porque, por ridículo y repugnante que sea, estoy enamorado de él, Eren. Y no necesito que tú lo entiendas. Solo necesito que me digas que todo irá bien, aunque sea mentira.

—Armin-

La voz de Eren fue interrumpida por unos fuertes gritos. Los dos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio junto a la puerta de la casa de los Jaeger. Se escuchaban voces en el exterior y, a continuación, un grito cruzó las calles de Lebucquière.

Armin abrió la puerta y salió corriendo. Eren gritó, intentando detener a su amigo, pero ya era tarde. El rubio corría calle abajo ignorando las luces encendidas y las puertas abiertas de las casas que iba dejando atrás. Había reconocido aquel grito. Esa era la voz de Marco.

Cuando giró la esquina, a unos pocos metros de la casa de Eren, se extendía la explanada que había frente al bar y la casa de Erwin y Hanji. A un par de metros, había un furgón de la policía francesa. En la puerta, Marco era sostenido por Hanji mientras éste gritaba el nombre de Jean una y otra vez, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Vio cómo se llevaban a Jean, cómo, con sus manos esposadas, era metido en la parte trasera del furgón y, con un sonido seco, los policías cerraban la puerta, montándose inmediatamente en el vehículo y diluyéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. Al perderse los faros rojos del furgón, Armin cayó de rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a sollozar. A su alrededor, los habitantes del pueblo habían sido testigos de lo mismo que él. Jean Kirschtein había sido detenido.

Durante los días siguientes a aquel hecho, la gente seguía especulando sobre quién era Jean Kirschtein en realidad. Armin, por su parte, prefirió guardar silencio, procurando mantenerse ajeno a todos los rumores que a sus oídos llegaban. No obstante, Erwin y Hanji exigieron a Armin respuestas y, a ellos, no podía negárselas a pesar de las dudas que sentía por cómo reaccionarían. No dijeron nada cuando Armin terminó de explicarles la situación, pero no hizo falta. Habían entendido. Y Armin se sintió mal consigo mismo por haber dudado de ellos.

Aunque Erwin y Hanji recuperaron pronto la normalidad en sus vidas, Armin podía entrever cierta preocupación en sus rostros. Ahora tenían bajo su cuidado a Marco, el que, sin ninguna duda, peor lo estaba pasando.

—¡Jean! ¡Quiero a Jean!

Aquel grito, acompañado del más doloroso de los llantos, se convirtió en una costumbre. Aquella noche, Armin encendió la luz y se levantó, entrando en la habitación para encontrarse a un Marco acurrucado en las sábanas de su cama, llamando a su padre incansablemente.

—Marco…

—¡Vete! —le gritó el niño.

—Marco…

—¡Quiero que te vayas!

Armin prefirió no hablar más. Marco se cubrió con las sábanas y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y llorando desconsoladamente. Armin se acercó hasta él, se sentó en la cama y posó su mano sobre el cuerpo del pequeño. Tomando todo el valor posible, Armin se acurrucó junto a él y le abrazó con fuerza, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí, que, por muy incomparable que fuera a Jean o a sus padres, le tenía a él. No estaba solo. No lo iba a permitir. Porque Armin creía que aquella era su penitencia, era su castigo por todo lo que había sucedido entre Jean y él, pero, aun así, se veía con fuerzas para seguir luchando por él. Y, a partir de aquella noche, Marco no volvió a gritarle nunca más.

El 3 de septiembre de 1939, Alemania le declaró la guerra a Francia.

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	8. VIII

A/N: Hola a todos. Esta vez si he cumplido con la publicación del nuevo capítulo del fanfic. El anterior acababa con Jean siendo arrestado por la policía francesa y la declaración de la guerra a Francia por parte de Alemania en septiembre de 1939. Este capítulo tiene varios saltos y es un poco de transición, pero espero que guste.  
Disfrutad de la lectura :)

 **Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hajime Isayama**

* * *

.

.

.

 **[VIII]**

 _Mayo de 1940_

Habían pasado nueve meses desde que Alemania le había declarado la guerra a Francia. Nueve meses de incertidumbre y nueve meses sin saber nada de Jean Kirschtein. Erwin, cuya mirada había dejado fijada sobre la madera del suelo, levantó los ojos, buscando algo de ayuda en el busto de la república que había sobre la esquina de su despacho en el ayuntamiento. La bandera de Francia, a su lado, reposaba inerte. Tan inerte como el espíritu de Lebucquière desde que se había conocido la noticia de que Jean Kisrchtein era alemán y había sido condenado por espionaje.

—Ha llegado la gente —Hanji colocó una mano en su hombro, dándole los ánimos que le faltaban. Vestía de negro, el color del luto. Un presagio.

—Estoy listo —el rubio se puso en pie y se giró para que Hanji le colocara la camisa y la chaqueta antes de salir.

Fuera le esperaba su pueblo. Caras de incertidumbre y, entre ellas, localizó rápidamente la de Armin. Junto a él, rostro medio oculto en el brazo del muchacho, estaba Marco, aferrado a la mano de Armin como si su vida dependiera de ello. No obstante, la pequeña Pauline se acercó hasta él.

—¡Hola! —la niña le tocó en el brazo y salió corriendo. Marco miró a Armin, quien le sonrió, y el niño se soltó de su mano, corriendo detrás de la hija de los Sabourin.

—Venid —anunció Erwin, captando la atención de los allí presentes para que se acercaran y pudieran escucharle mejor—. Acercaos —cuando la gente se arremolinó a su alrededor, continuó—. Me acaban de llamar por teléfono de la prefectura —Erwin, subido a un carro para que todos pudieran verle, hizo una larga pausa—. Los alemanes están a las puertas de Arras desde esta mañana temprano.

—No es posible —un murmullo se extendió rápidamente y muchos se empezaron a inquietar.

—Que no cunda el pánico —intervino Erwin antes de que aquello fuera a más—. La ciudad está defendida por los británicos, como en el 14.Y en esa época Arras nunca cayó. Los alemanes aguantarán el tiempo que haga falta, pero se les acabará mandando a su casa como la última vez —aquello pareció convencer a la gente, que parecía más animada—. Hace un año, el gobierno nos dio consignas en caso de invasión. Cada comuna del norte de París recibió instrucciones para que los habitantes pudieran marcharse a ciudades de acogida situadas más al sur. La prefectura nos pide que apliquemos esas consignas ahora. Y lo que vamos a hacer es nuestro deber.

Tras aquellas palabras, la reacción fue en cadena. Nadie daba crédito a lo que su alcalde decía.

—Debemos irnos a Dieppe—sentenció Erwin.

—¡Qué!?

—¿¡A Dieppe!?

—¿¡Cómo!?

—¿Tan lejos?

—En el Sena inferior —prosiguió Erwin, elevando la voz para hacerse escuchar entre los quejidos de la población—. Vamos a abandonar provisionalmente nuestros campos y nuestras casas para marcharnos a Dieppe tranquilamente —Erwin tuvo que elevar la voz para hacerse escuchar ante la indignación de sus vecinos—. Tranquilamente. Como se nos pide.

—Nos dijeron que estaríamos escoltados por la gendarmería —intervino Eren—. Pero, ¿dónde están los gendarmes?

—¡Eso es!

—¿Dónde están?

—¿Sabéis qué? —Erwin fijó sus ojos azules en todos y cada uno de los allí presentes— Yo tengo confianza. Y no necesito que me lleven de la mano para ir a cualquier parte.

—Ya, pero no podemos irnos sin más dejando todo detrás de nosotros y sin saber si, de verdad, nos esperan allí —insistió Eren—. Connie y Sasha tienen un bebé. ¿Crees de verdad que el hacer ese viaje será bueno para él?

—¿Y qué es lo que propones, Eren? ¿Qué esperemos aquí a los alemanes y revivir aquí las trincheras, los bombardeos y los gases, como en el 14? Tú no llegaste a vivir eso —Erwin frunció el ceño—. ¡Los alemanes están a las puertas de Arras! ¡No vas a tener que esperarlos mucho, créeme! —Eren agachó la cabeza mientras Connie le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda— Haced lo que queráis, pero, en cualquier caso, no tengo la consigna de llevaros a la fuerza. No obligo a nadie. Nadie debe hacer nada. Seguid vuestro camino —Erwin dio media vuelta y bajó del carro.

—¿Y qué hacemos?

—¡No podemos irnos!

—Vamos, Hanji —Erwin posó su mano en la espalda de la mujer y la sacó del revuelo que se había formado a su alrededor.

Durante un breve periodo de tiempo, los ojos del alcalde se encontraron con los de Armin. El chico tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea. Casi que podía leerle el pensamiento. No quería marcharse de allí ante la perspectiva de que Jean regresara algún día. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había que tomar una decisión.

* * *

—Venga. ¡Vamos!

Erwin sacó al día siguiente a los conejos de las jaulas que tenía en la parte trasera de su casa y los dejó sobre el suelo. Los animales se quedaron en el sitio, inmóviles y seguramente aturdidos tras haber pasado toda su vida encerrados.

—¡Venga! ¡Fuera! —insistió dando con la bota en el suelo para ahuyentarlos, pero parecía inútil.

Erwin emitió un suspiro, rindiéndose, y se alejó hasta el granero para sacar a las tres vacas que le proporcionaban la leche que necesitaba. Las observó marchar, caminando con paso aletargado, hacia el viejo generador del pueblo. Erwin se detuvo, sus hombros cayendo a los lados con pesadumbre, e intentó retener aquella estampa en su memoria. Por mucho que les hubieran dicho que aquello era temporal, la incertidumbre de la guerra le hacía cuestionarse si aquella sería la última vez que pisaría el campo de Lebucquière tal y cómo lo conocía.

Se giró y rehízo sus pasos, caminando hasta su casa, la casa en la que sus padres habían vivido, la casa en la que él había crecido y en la que había visto crecer a Armin después de la muerte de sus padres. En la puerta le esperaba ya Hanji, que había dejado unas cuantas bolsas en la entrada para terminar de cargar en la parte trasera de la camioneta. La mujer salió del interior de la casa portando dos maletas.

—Voy a preparar el camión —se puso a su altura y dejó las maletas en el suelo para que él se encargara—. Lo ataremos al carro para no gastar gasolina. ¡Y no te olvides de cerrar la puerta con llave!

Erwin, que había cogido una de las bolsas, se detuvo y dio media vuelta. Los dos guardaron silencio por unos segundos hasta que el rubio se atrevió a hacer la pregunta.

—¿Y para qué? Si hay gente que quiera pasar, no tirarán la puerta al menos.

Hanji miró al suelo y dio media vuelta. No había más que hablar.

Erwin terminó de colocar en el camión los últimos muebles antes de partir de madrugada. Subió una silla que cayó con un sonido seco al fondo del vehículo y se percató por el rabillo del ojo de que Armin se acercaba hacia él subido en su bici.

—¿Y qué hago con el niño? —preguntó el rubio cuando se puso a su altura, bajándose de la bici.

Erwin se bajó de la escalerilla en la que estuvo subido y se acercó a Armin para hablarle con franqueza.

—Arras ha sido evacuada. Menos la cárcel —el rostro de Armin palideció—. A la hora que es, Jean debe de haber muerto en los bombardeos. O le habrán cogido los alemanes, que es lo mismo —Erwin guardó silencio. Armin no decía nada y pronto supo por qué. Los ojos del muchacho comenzaron a cristalizarse y, cuando notó que Armin se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, el muchacho miró para otro lado—. Tienes que llevarlo hasta Dieppe, Armin. Allí, sin duda, habrá un montón de huérfanos. Seguramente habrán previsto algo para ellos.

Erwin se detuvo inmediatamente. Armin le estaba taladrando con la mirada. En su expresión solo había desprecio, algo que hirió profundamente a Erwin, pues podía soportar que le odiaran, pero no Armin.

—No puedo creer que digas eso —farfulló Armin entre dientes.

—Armin —Erwin dio un paso hacia él, pero el muchacho se aferró al manillar de su bici y se subió de nuevo a ella.

—Yo soy un huérfano, Erwin. Lo soy desde que tenía ocho años —la voz del muchacho se quebró—. No voy a dejar a Marco. No voy a permitir que se lo lleven. Porque Jean está vivo. Lo sé.

Armin dio media vuelta. Erwin chasqueó la lengua, observándole marchar, pero no quería decir más para no incrementar el rencor que Armin sentía por él en ese momento. ¿Egoísta? Lo era. Pero no quería que Armin, aquel muchacho al que consideraba como su propio hijo, tuviera que deberle nada a nadie.

* * *

Hannes apoyó el codo en la mesa y suspiró. A su alrededor, el trabajo de su vida, heredado de generación en generación, quedaría reducido a la nada. Varias botellas le rodeaban y, nada más dejar la copa ya vacía sobre la superficie, se giró para observar la pared repleta de botellas de vino que nunca serían probadas.

—Veamos qué tal sabe este Côtes-du-Rhône —musitó, observando la botella con detenimiento antes de sacar el corcho para saborear el líquido—. No vamos a permitir que se lo beban los alemanes.

* * *

Armin limpió la pizarra con energía, más de la normal. Tras su pequeña charla con Erwin se sentía frustrado. No esperaba que el hombre le invitara a abandonar a un niño pequeño al que ya no le quedaba nada.

—Quiero quedarme aquí.

Armin se detuvo en sus movimientos. Se giró para encontrarse a Marco de pie en medio de la clase, observándole con detenimiento. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Armin se acercó al pequeño y, cuando se puso de cuclillas frente a él para que sus miradas quedaran más o menos a la misma altura, Marco prosiguió.

—Jean va a venir a buscarme. Me lo prometió.

Armin tomó la mano del pequeño Marco y la besó. Aquel gesto, inocente y desinteresado, llenó los ojos del pequeño de lágrimas. Tras un puchero, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Armin y enterró su rostro en su hombro, rompiendo a llorar. Armin miró al techo, buscando la fuerza necesaria para no derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de su lacrimal. Tenía que ser fuerte por Marco. Y por Jean.

Pero resultaba difícil. Resultaba difícil continuar cuando debían marcharse del único lugar que había conocido. Lebucquière era su hogar y, si se iban, no tendrían nada. ¿Y cómo les encontraría Jean? ¿A qué lugar podrían mandar cartas? Por unos instantes, Armin creyó sumirse en la desesperación más absoluta, pero solo cuando tocó fondo, tuvo el valor suficiente para volver a intentarlo. Tenía la respuesta frente a él.

—Marco —Armin tomó al pequeño de los hombros y le separó de él, obligándole a mirarle—. Escúchame, Marco. Tengo una idea.

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí conmigo? —el niño parpadeó confuso, sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

—No, Marco. Vamos a irnos. Porque es lo que hay que hacer —el niño apretó sus labios formando una fina línea, pero dejó que Armin continuara—. Vamos a dejar a Jean mensajes, le daremos pistas para que sepa por dónde hemos ido y para decirle que estamos bien.

—¿Cómo?

—Coge tiza, Marco —Armin se incorporó y se giró hacia la pizarra, dibujándose en su rostro una amplia sonrisa—. Vas a escribir tu primer mensaje a Jean.

Siempre había esperanza.

* * *

—Cuando reconstruyamos la casa, quiero que pongamos la cocina en el sur. Así habrá luz a mediodía.

Erwin miró a Hanji con los ojos abiertos como platos. La mujer, sin decir nada, se acercó dando saltitos hasta el camión, donde tomó asiento. Finalmente, Erwin emitió una leve risita y dio una palmadita en el trasero a uno de los caballos que arrastraban en carro y el camión para que comenzaran a caminar. Les esperaba un largo camino solos, sin nadie para hacerles compañía.

O eso era lo que pensaba.

—So… —dijo, deteniendo a los caballos.

—Tienes razón —Eren iba el primero. Al girar la primera esquina de la calle principal del pueblo, les esperaba una caravana formada por las gentes de Lebucquière, que dejaron que Eren hablara por ellos—. Vamos a Dieppe. Luego ya se verá.

Al lado del castaño, sosteniendo la bici con una mano y abrazando con la otra a Marco, estaba Armin. Las miradas de ambos, la de Erwin y la de Armin, se cruzaron, pero, tan pronto como lo hicieron, Armin la apartó para mirar hacia atrás. Erwin se asomó a la esquina de su casa y, así, pudo apreciar mejor que el resto del pueblo se distribuía formando una fila. Todos le dedicaron la más sincera de las sonrisas y, aunque Erwin se mantuvo impasible, como siempre, una sensación calurosa se instaló en su pecho. Porque no sabía qué había hecho para merecerlos. Estaban poniendo toda su confianza, todo lo que tenían, en sus manos.

—Muy bien —articuló tras recomponerse de lo que veían sus ojos—. Pero, si me seguís, permaneceremos juntos. Y se hará lo que yo diga. Si no, no funcionará.

—Como de costumbre, en definitiva —farfulló Eren, despertando en Armin una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Vamos, Hitler —Erwin regresó sobre sus pasos y tomó de nuevo las riendas de uno de los caballos—. ¡Arre! —emprendió la marcha el primero.

—Vamos. Arre —Eren tiró de uno de sus caballos y siguió al alcalde de cerca, el resto del pueblo comenzando a caminar junto a ellos, ya fuera a pie o en los carros tirados por caballos. A su lado, Armin caminaba en silencio. Llevaban tiempo sin hablarse como antes, pero, al mirar de reojo, el castaño se percató de que Armin también le miraba de soslayo. No dijeron nada, pero ambos se sonrieron.

Armin fue el primero en regresar su vista al frente. Posó sus ojos sobre la camioneta de Hanji y tragó saliva. Sintió el abrazo de Marco, inseparable de él, y se prometió a sí mismo que, a partir de entonces, todo iba a salir bien. Tenía que salir bien.

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	9. IX

A/N: Hola a todos. En el anterior capítulo hubo un salto temporal de unos meses. En el pueblo de Lebucquière todos se marchan ante la invasión nazi de Francia y no se sabía nada sobre el paradro de Jean, quien había sido detenido y encarcelado por espionaje.  
En este capítulo aparece un nuevo personaje que tendrá mucha importancia. No se dice su nombre todavía, pero creo que sabréis en seguida de quién se trata.  
Disfrutad de la lectura :)

 **Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hajime Isayama**

* * *

 **[IX]**

Jean intentó darse la media vuelta, pero sus músculos estaban atrofiados y se sentía tan cansado que se veía incapaz de moverse. Cerró los ojos, dormitando durante no sabe si minutos u horas, simplemente para recordar o, al menos, no intentar olvidar aquellos cabellos rubios y brillantes como el oro y ojos oscuros como el mar.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado en aquella prisión de Arras. Durante las primeras semanas había llevado la cuenta, pero, al final, la oscuridad y la frialdad de la sala habían terminado por consumir cualquier esperanza de salir de aquella triste habitación con vida. No era una mala persona. No era ni siquiera un espía alemán. Pero suponía que, cuando se estaba en guerra, aquello no importaba. Marco crecería, se haría un hombre, y Armin le olvidaría. Así era cómo funcionaba.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, dando un pequeño sobresalto. Sintió un escalofrío y se acurrucó en el duro colchón que le habían proporcionado y que ocupaba la mayor parte del cubículo. Gruñó, pues sintió ganas de orinar, pero se sentía tan exhausto a pesar de las horas de sueño que no quería ni ponerse en pie. ¿Para qué, si tenía en cuenta que el aseo era una de las esquinas de su oscura celda? Al principio, el olor le había provocado arcadas, tantas que la poca comida que le daban había terminado por no permanecer dentro de su estómago. Sin embargo, el tiempo hace cosas horribles con los humanos y ya ni siquiera podía notar el pestilente aroma impregnado en su propia ropa.

Terminó por incorporarse en la cama, quedándose sentado en el borde de la misma. Juntó sus manos y agachó la cabeza, pasándose después una mano por su cabello castaño alborotado y algo más largo que de costumbre. Decidió permanecer en silencio, inmóvil, pues era como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera desvanecido. Otro escalofrío, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior, le recorrió la espina dorsal y entonces supo que no había nada de normal en aquel silencio que se había instalado en la prisión. Pudo notar, agudizando el oído, cierto murmullo que se aproximaba a lo lejos y, de repente, una estridente sirena le perforó los tímpanos. En vez de moverse o reaccionar por el pánico, Jean permaneció impasible ante lo que ese sonido significaba, pues, por primera vez en su vida, estaba dispuesto a morir. Ya no esperaba nada.

Sin embargo, la escueta puerta de madera gruesa de la celda en la que le tenían se abrió de par en par. La luz le cegó momentáneamente, por lo que se cubrió con una de sus manos. Los gritos invadieron rápidamente el cubículo y, a duras penas, se puso en pie.

–¡Guardias!

–¡Evacuamos!

–¿¡Qué está pasando!? –preguntó un preso asomándose por el hueco de la escalera.

–¡Evacuamos!

Jean no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Una a una, los guardias de la prisión iban liberando a los presos. Habría reído a carcajadas al sentir la libertad tras meses encerrado, pero, cuando salió al patio de la prisión después de conseguir que sus adormiladas piernas respondieran, le hizo ver que lo que había fuera no era mucho mejor que lo que había experimentado dentro.

Junto a otros presos, Jean corrió en distintas direcciones. En unos pocos minutos, llegó hasta la ciudad de Arras, los aviones alemanes sobrevolando amenazadoramente sobre sus cabezas. El caos se había instaurado por completo entre los ciudadanos, que corrían buscando refugio donde fuera.

La primera bomba cayó en el campanario de la iglesia. Jean no miró hacia atrás, consciente de que, si lo hacía, solo vería la destrucción que iba dejando atrás. Se metió bajo los soportales de la plaza y, al igual que en otras ciudades de Alemania, encontró unas puertas metálicas en el suelo, túneles que se crearon durante la Primera Guerra Mundial y que, en esos momentos, podían ser su vía de escape. Se deslizó por ellas, escuchando cómo un caza alemán caía en picado para, después, disparar sin discreción a las pocas personas que corrían buscando refugio en aquellos soportales.

Jean cayó de golpe y rodó por el frío suelo de aquellos túneles.

–Fuck! I thought all civilians were already gone! (¡Joder! Pensé que todos los civiles se habían marchado!)

Jean levantó la vista. Un grupo de soldados británicos le apuntaban con armas. Uno de ellos se acercó para agarrarle, pero Jean se echó hacia tras, arrastrándose por la pared hasta pegar su espalda en ella.

–¡No! ¡No! –gritó desesperado mientras elevaba sus manos en el aire, mostrando que estaba desarmado y que no deseaba oponer resistencia– I'm Belgian! I'm Belgian! (¡Soy belga! ¡Soy belga!) –gritó, esperando que aquellos soldados tuvieran piedad con él.

–Shut up, scum (Cállate, basura) –le gritó el que parecía el líder. Se trataba de un hombre absurdamente bajito, pero con una presencia más que intimidante para hacerle callar en el acto, que sostenía un rifle que presionó contra su frente.

–They are in the tunnels (Están en los túneles) –un soldado apareció corriendo por uno de los túneles. Al llegar a su altura, susurró aquellas palabras y, entonces, el hombre que parecía dispuesto a dispararle en cualquier momento separó ligeramente su arma de él.

–Where? (¿Dónde?) –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

–Apparently, they came down using the town hall tunnels. (Al parecer, bajaron usando los túneles del ayuntamiento)

–The 4C, with me! (¡La 4C, conmigo!)–ordenó aquel tipo, olvidándose completamente de él– With me!

El tipo bajito comenzó a correr hacia la izquierda, pero, antes de que el grupo se perdiera de vista, Jean se puso en pie para seguirlos

–Wait! Wait! (¡Esperad! ¡Esperad!) –gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su forma física no era óptima, sus movimientos aún eran erráticos tras pasar tanto tiempo en aquella celda, así que aquellos soldados británicos eran mucho más rápidos que él y se habían desvanecido en un cruce de túneles.

Jean se detuvo, mirando a su derecha y a su izquierda. ¿Qué camino debería tomar? Su pregunta fue respondida cuando unos cuatro soldados aparecieron corriendo por el túnel de la derecha. Jean se unió a ellos, tropezando en el proceso un par de veces.

–Quiet! (¡En silencio!)–murmuró el líder de ese escuadrón, haciendo gestos con la mano para que sus soldados avanzaran rápido– Move! Move! (¡Moveos! ¡Moveos!)

Jean fue de los últimos en pasar. Se llevó la mano a la boca, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar por el esfuerzo realizado.

El silencio era sobrecogedor, interrumpido por los no tan lejanos bombardeos que tenían lugar sobre la superficie. El líder del escuadrón levantó su mano para indicarles que siguieran mudos, tal y cómo lo estaban haciendo. Agudizó el oído y, de repente, escucharon voces a lo lejos que comenzaron a aumentar el volumen, lo que significaba que se estaban acercando. Aquel tipo elevó rápidamente su arma. Varias sombras pudieron vislumbrarse a través de uno de los recovecos de las rocas, pero los soldados a los que pertenecían no notaron su presencia y pasaron de largo.

–With me (Conmigo) –indicó el líder una vez dejaron de oírse sus pasos. Él fue el primero en salir de su escondite, portando el arma cargada. El resto de sus hombres hicieron lo mismo y Jean corrió tras ellos.

Era una emboscada. Tan pronto como giraron por uno de los túneles, unas luces les cegaron, obligándoles a detenerse.

–Feuer! (¡Fuego!)

Les masacraron. Jean logró detenerse antes de exponerse a las balas. No obstante, vio cómo, uno a uno, los soldados británicos eran atravesados por las balas y, aun así, intentaron resistirse, poner resistencia respondiendo a los disparos, pero fue en vano. No tenían tiempo ni de apuntar con sus armas, pues numerosas balas impactaban en sus cuerpos, haciéndoles retroceder varios pasos hasta que estos caían inertes sobre el suelo de los túneles subterráneos de la ciudad de Arras.

Jean se sobresaltó al sentir una mano apretándole con fuerza el hombro. Se giró rápidamente para toparse con el líder de aquel escuadrón. El tipo, más bajito que él, sobre todo ahora que estaba a su lado, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera. Ambos corrieron hacia el lado contrario, Jean dejándose guiar en todo momento por aquel hombre que parecía tener más idea de lo que hacía. Sin embargo, por el rabillo de su ojo, Jean se percató de que en un túnel de la izquierda había lo que parecía una pequeña escalera metálica.

–This way! (¡Por aquí!)–pronunció en un susurro un poco más fuerte de lo normal para que aquel británico le escuchara.

Efectivamente, se trataba de una escalinata de hierro que ascendía hasta una especie de tapadera parecida a la de las alcantarillas. El británico dio una palmadita a la escalera, agradecido porque fuera su vía de escape, pero su tenue emoción se disipó al escuchar de nuevo a los alemanes a lo lejos.

–They are retreating for now (Se retiran por el momento) –susurró Jean al comprender lo que decían. Aquel tipo le miró de arriba abajo, provocándole escalofríos debido a sus filosos ojos grises– They are saying that they are going to blow up the tunnels. (Dicen que van a volar los túneles)

–What? How do you know? (¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?) –su improvisado acompañante escupió prácticamente aquellas palabras, analizando a Jean de arriba abajo.

Jean no respondió porque, tan pronto como le hizo aquella pregunta, una luz iluminó uno de los túneles cercanos. Rápidamente, Jean dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir por la escalera, siendo seguido muy de cerca por aquel soldado. Tan pronto como abrió la tapadera, se escucharon las primeras explosiones. El soldado le seguía de cerca y ambos se arrastraron por el suelo del lugar al que habían ido a parar, sin poder creerse que hubieran sobrevivido a aquella laberíntica trampa.

Jean se puso en pie para salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes. Se trataba de una pequeña iglesia cuyas pinturas estaban desgastadas y la madera de los bancos y el altar roída por el paso del tiempo. Una vez fuera, se detuvo en seco. A lo lejos, un humo negro se extendía por el horizonte. La ciudad de Arras estaba siendo reducida a ruinas.

–So you understand German, huh? (Así que entiendes alemán, ¿eh?) –Jean se giró para toparse con el soldado británico, apuntándole con un arma. Era evidente que ya no se creía que fuera belga– Who are you? What are you doing here? (¿Quién eres? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?)

–I escaped Germany several months ago. I was an opposition activist! (Huí de Alemania hace varios meses. ¡Era un activista de la oposición!) –Jean dio un par de zancadas hacia él. El británico elevó su arma, apuntándole con indiferencia y, aunque Jean estaba aterrorizado por su expresión, se atrevió a hablarle con franqueza– I took refuge in France, but I was thrown up in jail. Now you know! (Me refugié en Francia, pero fue encarcelado. ¡Ahora ya lo sabes!)–añadió, escupiendo prácticamente aquellas palabras.

Jean se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, alejándose del soldado británico. ¿Qué le estaba apuntando con un arma? Eso ya daba igual.

–So you know your way around here? (¿Conoces el área?)

–Yeah. A little (Sí. Un poco) –Jean se detuvo de nuevo, pero no se atrevió a darse la vuelta de nuevo. Si lo hacía, posiblemente aquel tipo le asesinaría con la mirada por haberle hablado antes de esa forma.

–Are we on the North of Arras? (¿Estamos al norte de Arras?)

–On the South (Al sur)

–Shit (Mierda) –el soldado tiró su arma al suelo con frustración.

–So what? What difference does it make? (¿Y qué? ¿Qué diferencia hay?) –Jean enarcó una ceja.

–It does (La tiene) –el soldado chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, situándose a su lado–. The entire British army is heading North to Dunquerque and the German army is in the middle. (El ejército británico al completo va hacia el norte, a Dunkerque, y el alemán está en el medio)

–Dunquerque? So they are already pulling back to England? (¿Dunkerque? ¿Así que ya están retirándose a Inglaterra?) –Jean no lo podía creer. ¿Iban a dejar tirados a los franceses? El soldado le miró con desprecio– Good luck, then. (Buena suerte entonces)

Jean pasó por su lado sin apartar la mirada en todo momento. No iba a quedarse más tiempo hablando con aquel tipo. Tenía gente a la encontrar.

–Where are you going? (¿Adónde vas?) –le exigió saber el soldado.

–To a little village 25 kilometers away from here (A un pequeño pueblo a unos 25 kilómetros de aquí)

–Then we stick to the woods (Iremos por los bosques) –le ordenó el soldado, poniéndose rápidamente a su altura–. Because of the airplanes. (Por los aviones)

–We? (¿Iremos?) –preguntó Jean sin detenerse.

–I've spent three days without sleeping. I'm tired and dirty. And I can't think of anything else to do. (Llevo tres días sin dormer. Estoy cansado y sucio. Y no se me ocurre nada mejor que hacer) –el soldado tomó a Jean con fuerza del brazo, quizás más de la necesaria, y le arrastró hasta el interior de los árboles que bordeaban el camino–. This way. (Por aquí)

–What!? (¿¡Qué!?) –protestó Jean sin mucho éxito.

El soldado le fue dando empujones para que caminara delante. Jean se mordió el labio, deseoso de poder rechistar, pero aquel tipo tenía mucha autoridad, así que guardó silencio. Durante un par de metros caminó sintiendo la intensa mirada de aquel británico sobre su nuca hasta que este se acercó de nuevo hacia él para empujarle de nuevo hacia los bosques. Jean también lo había escuchado. Era el murmullo de los aviones.

Durante varios minutos esperaron acuclillados entre varios arbustos. Sobre sus cabezas, a unos metros de altura, sobrevolaban cazas alemanes.

–What did you do to be imprisoned? (¿Qué hiciste para ser encarcelado?) –soltó su acompañante de la nada. Jean le miró, pero el soldado británico solo le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, como si verdaderamente no estuviera interesado en la razón a pesar de que él había formulado la pregunta.

Jean se puso en pie cuando el ruido de los motores de los cazas se desvaneció. No obstante, el soldado le pateó en la espalda unos segundos después y se vio obligado a confesar.

–They found out that I had lied about my nationality. They thought I was a spy (Descubrieron que había mentido sobre mi nacionalidad. Pensaron que era un espía)

–And are you surprised about that? (¿Y eso te sorprende?)

–Look, English man (Mira, inglés) –Jean se detuvo inmediatamente y señaló a aquel tipo con su dedo índice, cortándole.

–Scotch man (Escocés) –puntualizó.

–Well, Scotch man, I'm not forcing you to listen to me or believe me and even less to follow me. Do we agree? (Bueno, escocés, no te estoy forzando ni a seguirme ni a creerme y mucho menos a seguirme. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?)

Jean no estaba para tonterías. Y menos para las de un retaco británico que pretendía darle lecciones sobre cómo debían hacerse las cosas.

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	10. X

A/N: Semanas después, pero ¡estoy de vuelta! No sé por qué puse lo de que iba a actualizar cada dos domingos si luego me da pereza xD

 **Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hajime Isayama**

* * *

 **[X]**

El silencio era sobrecogedor. Pero, ¿quién quería hablar cuando lo único que les esperaba era la incertidumbre? Caminaban en silencio, carros arrastrados por caballos o mulas mientras algunos, los más calurosos, se abanicaban buscando un poco de aire fresco tras pasar varias horas bajo el incesante sol de mayo. A lo lejos, un coche estaba detenido en un camino paralelo al suyo. La familia del vehículo estaba intentando arrancarlo sin éxito, pero, en vez de ayudarlos, miraron para otro lado. No eran tiempos para la bondad. Tenían un largo camino a Dieppe y no debían detenerse más de lo necesario.

Armin caminaba un poco más atrás de la camioneta que arrastraban los caballos de Erwin junto al carro. Había aminorado sus pasos para ponerse a la altura de Eren y poder entablar conversación con él, pero, al cabo de las dos horas aproximadas, habían terminado por quedarse mudos, como si fueran dos desconocidos. Armin estaba dispuesto a olvidar lo que Eren le había dicho, pero había fracasado en el intento y todas las cosas que se habían dicho hacía unos meses seguían pesando para ellos. Lo intentaban, pero la situación no era normal entre ambos.

Posó sus ojos momentáneamente sobre Marco. Debido al calor, el niño había optado por quitarse la chaqueta de su traje de pantalón corto marrón y dársela a Hanji para que la guardara. Caminaba junto a uno de los caballos, Hitler –en opinión de Armin un nombre de los más impropio y desagradable para un animal–, el más fiero de los dos equinos que poseía el alcalde. Y, curiosamente, era de lo más manso con Marco.

–¿Te importaría hacer de explorador?

Armin siguió con la vista al frente, sin dirigir ni una sola mirada hacia Erwin. El hombre se había acercado hasta él, pretendiendo no estar interesado en él, pero, desde el principio, Armin sabía de sus intenciones. Quería hablarle y lo había hecho.

–¿Explorador? –preguntó, enarcando una ceja. No había olvidado las palabras de Erwin sobre Marco, cómo pretendía que dejaran al niño tirado– ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer exactamente?

–Te adelantas con tu bici para ver si podemos salir a la Nacional sin peligro.

Armin no respondió. Tras unos segundos de reflexión, el rubio aceleró el paso para alejarse de un Erwin que le miraba con la comisura de sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba, en una sonrisa prácticamente imperceptible. De un saltito, Armin se subió a su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear, alejándose a gran velocidad.

Resultaba inquietante que el único sonido que le acompañara fuera el de los pedales de su vieja bicicleta, ligeramente oxidados por el paso del tiempo, y. de vez en cuando, el piar de ciertos pájaros. A lo lejos, hectáreas de campo, de un verde intenso, se extendían frente a sus grandes orbes azules. No había nadie. No había nada.

Soltó una carcajada que se llevó el viento que removía su cabello del color del oro. Se sintió estúpido, estúpido por haberse asustado de un par de palomas que salieron volando de un árbol cercano al camino que seguía. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió libre y carente de preocupaciones. Soltó los mandos de la bici y estiró sus brazos hacia lo alto, disfrutando del momento e intentando atrapar con sus pequeños y finos dedos las nubes de algodón que manchaban el firmamento.

Tras varios minutos de pedalear, le pareció escuchar ruido de muchedumbre a lo lejos. El final del camino que debían seguir en un principio estaba a unos pasos de distancia, así que se detuvo y se bajó de la bicicleta. Anduvo unos metros y llevó una mano a sus ojos, intentando cubrirse de los anaranjados rayos de sol que amenazaban con cegarle.

Sintió una punzada en el estómago. Miles de personas recorrían la Nacional, ya fuera a pie, en coche o en carros. Un camión parecía haberse averiado en medio de la calzada y los que pasaban por su lado le arengaban con insultos que Armin no llegaba a comprender por el barullo y la lejanía. Mujeres, hombres y niños. Y, también, soldados, jóvenes que ya cargaban en sus hombros el peso de algunos de sus actos. Todas aquellas personas, estancadas en aquella carretera, huían de la amenaza inminente que suponían los alemanes.

Dio media vuelta rápidamente y volvió a montarse en su bici. Pedaleó a gran velocidad, pues tenía que llegar cuanto antes al resto. Unirse a aquella caravana de personas era una temeridad. No llegarían nunca a Dieppe y no tenían el alimento suficiente como para aguantar más de dos días en aquel trayecto.

En cuanto Erwin le vio aparecer a lo lejos, supo inmediatamente lo que Armin había visto. Tan pronto como se puso a su altura, Armin se bajó de su bicicleta y se la entregó a Marco. Dio una palmadita al pequeño, que le miró interrogante y Armin asintió a Erwin, siguiéndole muy de cerca cuando éste comenzó a caminar para buscar a los miembros del Consejo.

–Reunión del Consejo –informó, tapeando en el brazo uno a uno a todos los hombres que pertenecían al mismo.

Hanji detuvo a los animales y, por lo tanto el resto de la caravana también lo hizo. La mujer se bajó del coche y puso las manos en jarras, observando cómo Erwin volvía a llevarse a Armin consigo.

–¡Reunión del Consejo! –gritó una última vez Erwin mientras subía por un altillo de tierra para apartarse del resto. El resto de ciudadanos, más que mirarle con indignación por detener su marcha, lucían temerosos ante aquel anuncio repentino.

Erwin se alejó varios metros, seguido muy de cerca por los miembros del consejo y el propio Armin. Cuando consideró que estaban a una distancia suficiente como para que nadie les escuchara, se detuvo.

–Nos dejan que nos echemos a la carretera sin importar cómo. ¿Te das cuenta? –Eren fue el primero en hablar. No necesitó que Erwin le dijera nada para saber lo que estaba pasando. Solo había bastado con ver cómo Armin había cogido su bicicleta, se había adelantado y había regresado con aquel rostro descompuesto que Eren sabía leer tan bien después de tantos años.

–Razón de más para no quedarnos atascados en la Nacional –Erwin miró a todos y cada uno de los miembros del consejo antes de continuar–. Iremos por caminos, por carreteras secundarias que conocemos. Estamos en nuestras tierras –Erwin hizo una pausa–. ¿Quién está en contra?

–No… Yo creo que… –Eren miró al suelo, avergonzado tras el silencio de varios segundos que siguió a la pregunta del alcalde.

–Bien. Aquí nos han fallado, pero en Dieppe nos cuidarán bien.

Los miembros del consejo asintieron y, sin más, regresaron al camino, donde el resto de ciudadanos les esperaba para retomar su marcha. Aún les quedaba un largo recorrido por hacer.

* * *

El sol estaba cerca de ponerse por completo cuando Jean y su acompañante alcanzaron el aerogenerador de Lebuquière El sonido del acero del aparato chirriaba por encima del sonido de los primeros grillos que deseaban ponerle música al despertar de la noche. La ausencia de vida a su alrededor, le hizo acelerar su paso hasta que terminó corriendo a grandes zancadas, seguido muy de cerca por Levi.

Tras el par de horas que habían recorrido juntos, Jean no había tenido más remedio que interesarse por el malhumorado soldado escocés que había decidido acompañarle. Levi Ackerman, que así era como se llamaba, era el capitán del escuadrón que había sufrido la emboscada en los túneles. Tras la muerte de todos sus hombres, se había visto obligado a formar pareja con Jean, pues regresar con el resto del ejército británico resultaba en aquel punto un suicidio y no encontraba razones válidas por las que tener que dar su vida a los nazis.

Jean abrió la puerta del bar de par en par. Extrañamente, estaba abierta, pero no parecía haber nadie en su interior. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se adentró en las habitaciones. No había nadie. Abrió armarios y cajones. Nada. No había absolutamente nada. Eso significaba que se habrían marchado, posiblemente ante la amenaza de los alemanes. Pero, ¿adónde? Un sentimiento de desesperación le invadió ante la perspectiva de no volver a ver a Marco. Ni a Armin.

Bajó las escaleras de nuevo, sintiendo el latido de su corazón en las sienes. El gramófono de Hanji emitía una melodía entonada por Édith Piaf. Levi, que se había quitado la chaqueta de su uniforme y la había dejado sobre una silla, estaba tras la barra, preparándose un poco de té.

–I wouldn't mind spending the night here (No me importaría pasar la noche aquí) –mencionó al ver a Jean, ignorando el rostro descompuesto del muchacho–. I need a bath. It's disgusting how dirty I am (Necesito un baño. Es asqueroso lo sucio que estoy) –hizo una mueca–. Tea? (¿Té?)

Pero Jean no estaba para las tonterías de aquel tipo que parecía carecer de sentimientos. ¿Es que no veía lo desesperado que estaba? Acababa de perder a su pelotón y estaba actuando como si no estuvieran en guerra, como si los alemanes no hubieran invadido Francia. Todo rematado por aquella máscara de indiferencia permanente en su inexpresivo rostro.

De haber permanecido en el bar, Jean habría visto a Levi tomar asiento en una de las mesas. Lentamente, removió el líquido en el interior de la taza. Sus ojos se deslizaron momentáneamente hacia una holografía colgada en la pared. En ella, se veía a una mujer delgada, con gafas, carente de curvas y sonrisa divertida. Agachó la mirada, intimidado por su rostro y apoyó el codo en la mesa, pasándose la mano por el pelo, intentando mantener la compostura y deseando eliminar aquel dolor en su pecho y, sobre todo, aquel vacío en sus ojos que tanto delataba lo que sentía.

Pero Jean no había permanecido en el bar, sino que salió para dar la vuelta a la casa y entrar por el otro lado. La puerta principal estaba abierta y, en el interior del pasillo, las gallinas picoteaban en el suelo, buscando migajas.

–¿Erwin? –preguntó, adentrándose en la cocina, donde el gallo le recibió en la mesa. Le espantó con la mano, haciendo que el animal se cayera de la mesa y la bordeó hasta llegar a la radio, donde esperaba poder sintonizar alguna emisora que informara sobre la situación actual– ¿Hanji?

Una sombra por el rabillo del ojo captó su atención. Al girarse, se topó con un hombre que le apuntaba con una escopeta. Poco a poco, salió hacia la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana y Jean pudo reconocerle.

–¿Hannes?

–¿Eres Jean? –preguntó el hombre, no dando crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están todos?

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de Hannes y, lentamente, bajó la escopeta.

–Había que irse inmediatamente, seguir al alcalde –explicó Hannes.

–Sí. Pero, ¿adónde?

–Ehhh… –Hannes dudó por unos instantes antes de contestar– Yo pensé más en mis botellas. Quería elegir cuáles debía llevarme en vez de preguntar a dónde íbamos –el hombre soltó una leve risita floja–. Cuando me desperté y salí de la bodega ya no había nadie.

Por mucho que lo intentó, Jean no pudo ocultar la expresión de disgusto en su rostro. ¿Es que Hannes le estaba tomando el pelo? No conocía al hombre lo suficiente como para saberlo con certeza.

* * *

–¿Te quedaste dormido en tu bodega?

Hannes asintió. Jean dejó el tenedor en su plato con fuerza. Hannes había preparado aquella cena para ellos en su bodega, estaban tomando uno de sus vinos y había permitido que Levi tomara un baño y lavara su uniforme, que ya estaba tendido fuera. De verdad que agradecía todo aquello. Pero le resultaba de lo más chocante el hecho de que se hubiera quedado durmiendo la mona mientras el resto del pueblo empacaba sus cosas y se marchaba. Era alucinante.

Ante la reacción de Jean y sus finos labios apretados en una línea, Levi levantó la vista de su plato. Podía notar en el ambiente la tensión, pero prefirió continuar en silencio, a expensas de cómo reaccionaría Jean.

–Dejadlo para mañana –articuló Hannes–. Irse de noche es el mejor modo de perderse. Para los alemanes también es de noche. Habrán parado en alguna parte para dormir.

Jean se sentía exhausto como para poder haber reaccionado mal, así que guardó silencio durante varios segundos antes de volver a hablar.

–¿Cómo está Marco? –preguntó. El pequeño seguramente habría crecido, había cumplido ya años. Y todo sin él.

–Bien –Hannes hizo una pausa–. Creo –pero aun así sonrió–. Le va bien en el colegio, según parece.

–¿En el colegio? –preguntó, sonriendo con nostalgia.

–Sí, con el señorito Arlert.

Su corazón se detuvo y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Siempre tenía que ser Armin.

–Ask him if he has seen German or French troops in the area (Pregúntale si ha visto tropas alemanas o francesas en el área) –exigió Levi una vez vio que la tensión había comenzado a disiparse.

–No. I've already asked him (No. Ya se lo he preguntado) –contestó Jean, llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca. Aquella había sido una de las primeras preguntas que le había hecho a Hannes en casa de Hanji.

–So, then, I don't undertsand. Where are the French? (Entonces no lo entiendo. ¿Dónde están los franceses?) –cuestionó Levi, ignorando la mirada de incredulidad por parte de Hannes, que se estaba sirviendo otra copa de vino más.

–Isn't there any joint command between the two armys? (¿Es que no hay un mando conjunto entre los dos ejércitos?) –. I can't believe this. (No puedo creerlo) –Jean escupió prácticamente aquellas palabras.

–Well... We weren't willing to take French orders. (Bueno… No estábamos dispuestos a aceptar órdenes francesas-)

–If you had stood up against Hitler from the start, we wouldn't have been in this mess! (¡Si os hubierais enfrentado a Hitler desde el principio, no estaríamos en este lío ahora!) –Jean golpeó con su puño en la mesa. Si Francia y Gran Bretaña hubieran intervenido a tiempo, muchas cosas se podrían haber evitado. Entre ellas la muerte de Marco. Levi, en cambio, le taladró con la mirada, pero no se iba a rendir por eso–. While your diplomatics were having tea with the Nazis, in Germany people were getting killed when they tried to stop what was going to happen (Mientras vuestros diplomáticos tomaban en té con Hitler, en Alemania la gente moría al intentar parar lo que iba a suceder) –Levi chasqueó la lengua–. I brought here a child, _my best friend's child_ , who was murdered by the Nazis, for nothing. It's late. It's too late! You British and French have no courage! (Traje aquí a un niño, _al hijo de mi mejor amigo,_ que fue asesinado por los nazis, para nada. Es tarde. ¡Es muy tarde! ¡Los británicos y los franceses no tenéis valor!)

–Who the hell are you to talk to me about courage!? (¿¡Quién demonios te has creído que eres para hablarme de valor!? –Levi golpeó la mesa y se inclinó hacia Jean. Tras sus ojos podían distinguirse unas llamas invisibles, producto de la ira que le habían provocado las palabras de Jean.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose fijamente. Aquella batalla Jean la tenía perdida. Apartó sus ojos y miró para otro lado. Levi, entonces, volvió a chasquear la lengua, un tic recurrente en él, y dio un largo sorbo a su bebida.

El sonido de una botella descorchándose quebró el ambiente tenso.

–¿Qué me dice de este? –preguntó Hannes, ofreciéndole la botella a Levi. Jean se echó hacia atrás en la silla y rodó los ojos.

–This is a Chateau Pétrus (Es un Chateau Pétrus) –murmuró Levi, tomando la botella para mirar la etiqueta–. 1908 –Hannes asintió tras un rato de silencio, como si le hubiera costado entender las palabras de Levi–. This is a miracle in a remote village like this. (Es un milagro en un pueblo perdido como éste)

Hannes miró a Jean y enarcó ambas cejas, lo que éste último interpretó como una petición para que hiciera de traductor.

–Se pregunta de dónde has sacado una botella así.

–¡Ah! Es de la bodega de mi tío. La salvamos de los alemanes en el 14 –explicó Hannes, orgulloso–. Y no la íbamos a dejar ahora, ¿eh? –rio, lanzando una mirada tanto a Jean como a Levi. Aquello hizo sonreír de medio lado a Jean.

–Tienes razón –replicó, tendiendo su copa para probar algo del líquido de los dioses que había en esa botella.

Hannes elevó su vaso en el aire y, aunque algo reticentes, Levi y Jean se unieron al brindis. Porque por mucho que no quisieran reconocerlo, tenían un enemigo en común. Y aquello era incuestionable.

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	11. XI

A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Siento tardar tantísimo en actualizar, pero estoy perezosa.  
Antes de dejaros con el nuevo capítulo, quería darle las gracias a Kippy por su comentario. Me habría gustado profundizar más en la época, pero tampoco quería hacer una historia muy extensa. Espero que sigas esperanzo con ansias cada actualización.

 **Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hajime Isayama**

* * *

 **[XI]**

Los niños correteaban por el descampado, sus risas llenando el oscuro ambiente que reinaba una vez caída la noche. Los adultos acomodaban sus pertenencias en un círculo, alrededor de una serie de farolillos encendidos para proporcionar un poco de luz en el claro en el que se habían detenido para pasar la noche. Los ancianos observaban con sonrisas en sus rostros a los niños. Armin, agachado en un rincón, había abierto la vieja maleta de piel marrón de su abuelo y, discretamente, se estaba echando colonia en un intento por seguir manteniendo su inconfundible aroma a flor de azahar y camomila.

Erwin se paseó entre su gente para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Dos mujeres sacaron un par de gruesas colchas con las que resguardarse de las engañosas noches de mayo, frías en comparación con los calurosos días.

–Buenas noches, señor alcalde –saludó Moblit al ver cómo Erwin se acercaba hasta él.

–Buenas noches, Berner, ¿Qué tal? ¿Estáis bien instalados?

–No nos quejamos. Aquí estamos. Lo hemos dejado todo –Moblit hizo una pausa–. Hemos hecho bien en irnos, ¿verdad que sí?

–Sí –Erwin sintió con la cabeza, ocultando la indecisión que aún sentía–. Hemos hecho bien en irnos.

–Sí.

–Bien. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches –Moblit siguió con la mirada a Erwin, quien se acercó a otra de las familias de Lebouquière para interesarse por ellos.

Desde la lejanía, Eren les observaba sentado en una vieja silla de mimbre. De repente, el ambiente se vio interrumpido por una melodía. Erwin, al igual que el resto, se detuvo en sus acciones y se giró para descubrir de dónde procedía la música. Hanji había sacado de la camioneta un par de mesas y estaba poniendo sobre ellas botellas de licor y vasos.

–En esta primera velada un poco particular, el señor alcalde ha decidido ofrecer una copa a todo el mundo, así que aprovechad porque la comuna paga una ronda. ¡Vamos, venid! –anunció en voz alta, mostrando una sonrisa.

En seguida la gente comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de la mujer. Ésta dirigió una mirada significativa a Erwin y enarcó una ceja, haciendo que el rubio contuviera una carcajada. Sabía desde el primer momento que Hanji no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión de dejar todo atrás, pero, aun así, ella siempre confiaba en su criterio.

–¿Qué traes? –Eren sonrió al ver a Connie acercarse con unos vasos.

–¡Hey, Eren! ¿Quieres? –el chico le ofreció un poco de vino tinto que había cogido de la mesa de Hanji.

–Oh no –rechazó Eren, pero, aun así, su amigo le sirvió una copa que este terminó aceptando.

–Gracias, Hanji.

–Es un detalle.

–Gracias.

–A ti si te saben dar las gracias –le susurró Erwin a Hanji al oído una vez se acercó a ella sigilosamente. Los ciudadanos no dejaban de proporcionarle a Hanji palabras de agradecimiento a las que ésta respondía con una sonrisa.

–Eso es verdad –replicó con cierta malicia–. Todo el mundo me ha dado las gracias. Menos tú.

–Gracias –susurró Erwin de nuevo, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

–Venga, ven –insistió Hanji, mucho más animada tras escuchar lo que quería oír de boca de Erwin. Ésta le tomó del brazo y le llevó al centro del campamento improvisado para bailar, tal y cómo hacían siempre en el bar, para desgracia del alcalde que debía ser arrastrado. A su alrededor, más parejas pronto se les unieron y, por un momento, olvidaron que ya no estaban en Lebouquière y que ya no estaban en guerra.

Eren les observó a lo lejos, su copa de vino en la mano. Connie y Sasha estaban entre el grupo de personas que bailaban, aunque dando su toque particular a aquella canción hecha para bailar en pareja. A través del gentío, divisó a Armin sentado, al lado de su bicicleta, con la mirada perdida en las estrellas. Eren podía adivinar qué, o mejor dicho quien, pasaba por la mente de su mejor amigo e, inconscientemente, su mirada se deslizó hasta el pequeño Marco. El niño estaba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol situado a su derecha y se percató de que estaba intercambiando fotografías con Pauline, la hija de los Sabourin. Sintió ciertos reparos y, en cierto modo también, cierta exclusión al verse rodeado de tantos tipos de amor. La canción, que hablaba sobre un amor perdido, comenzó a salir de su boca, dejándose llevar por el momento. Solo el sonido del relinchar de un caballo le estropeó el momento.

–Oh… No –murmuró al ver a un grupo de personas que, como ellos, buscaban refugio en la noche. Iban cargados de objetos personajes–. Es una fiesta privada –les advirtió, al ver que los adultos del grupo se acercaban a él, no impresionados ante la escopeta que éste sujetaba–. No se puede entrar, señoras y señores.

–¿De dónde vienen? –preguntó uno de los hombres.

–De Lebouquière, señor.

–Ah –intervino la mujer que había situada a la derecha del hombre antes de que éste pudiera hablar–, pues yo soy de Caromb, muchacho.

–De todos modos no es posible, señora –respondió Eren, a sabiendas de la intención de la mujer. De repente, una sonrisa se vio en su rostro al ver sus expresiones derrotadas–. No, no. Venga –añadió, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercaran al resto–. Están en su casa –emitió una sonora carcajada, pronto uniéndose aquellos inesperados compañeros de trasnocheo.

Porque si, en tiempos como aquellos, no se ayudaban ni se hacían compañía entre ellos, estarían haciendo del mundo y de Europa un lugar mucho más horrible del que, por entonces, era.

* * *

Hannes descorchó una botella de vino más. Tras un 'plop' sonoro, el tapón salió de la botella y el hombre emitió una carcajada.

–A ver qué le parece éste –dijo, llenando de nuevo la copa de Levi.

–Mu-Muchass grasias, señor –murmuró, tomándo la copa y dando un sorbo.

–¿Qué? –Hannes miró a Jean confuso, pero éste simplemente se encogió de hombros– ¿Habla mi idioma?

–Sí. Un poco –Levi olió el vino–. Sobre todo lo entiendo.

–¿Y de dónde es?

–Scotland –Levi dejó la copa de cristal sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, apoyando ambos codos también–. Escosia.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Sí.

Hannes sonrió e hizo un gesto con el dedo para que ambos esperaran en la mesa. Tras unos segundos de ausencia, en los que la atmosfera se hizo más pesada, Jean y Levi intercambiaron miradas de soslayo.

De repente, Hannes posó frente a Levi una gaita de color negro. El hombre se quedó mudo, observando con incredulidad el instrumento. Hannes le miraba con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro, esperando a que su invitado dijera algo, pero éste parecía mudo, así que prefirió continuar.

–Mis padres escondieron a un oficial escocés en esta casa en 1917. Esa situación duró casi un año y, cuando liberaron el pueblo, al irse, el oficial escocés nos dejó la gaita de recuerdo.

Levi enarcó ambas cejas, visiblemente impresionado por la anécdota.

–He was a Black Watch (Era un 'Black Watch') –Hannes le miró interrogante–. Black Watch –repitió mostrándole la insignia del batallón, a lo que Hannes asintió–. I wish I could have served with them (Me habría gustado server con ellos) –hizo una pausa mientras comenzaba a manipular la gaita–. In 1914 my two brothers joined them. I was still a kid and I went to Glasgow with my mother to say 'goodbye' to them (En 1914, mis dos hermamos se alistaron. Yo era todavía un crío y fui a Glasgow con mi madre para despedirlos) –empezó a montar unas pequeñas piezas. Tomó un pañuelo y limpió la lengueta con ahínco para, después, pasar ligeramente la lengua por ella–. And that was the last time we ever saw them (Y esa fue la última vez que los vi) –Jean le miró de reojo, apretando sus labios en una fina línea–. And, now, look at me. I'm lost here, just like them. (Y, ahora, miradme. Estoy perdido aquí, igual que ellos)

Levi tomó la copa de vino de nuevo bajo la atenta mirada de un Hannes que hizo un amago de sonrisa forzada. No había entendido ni una sola palabra, pero estaba convencido de que la historia que acababa de relatar no era feliz. Levi lucía igual de sombrío e imperturbable que siempre, pero se notaba que todas las emociones que sentía las guardaba dentro, costumbre que, posiblemente, había tomado de aquella época, de la muerte de sus hermanos. Había sido fingir mucho más fácil que estaba bien. Su madre ya había llorado suficiente por los dos hijos que había perdido en batalla.

–My entire company died today (Mi escuadrón al completo ha muerto hoy) –Levi le dirigió una mirada significativa a un Jean que apartó la vista, recordando todas las cosas que le había dicho durante aquel día–. I've lost 143 men since the 10th of May. We fell back, but always with great courage (He perdido 143 hombres desde el 10 de mayo. Retrocedimos, pero siempre con coraje) –Jean levantó la vista y los afilados orbes de Levi seguían posados sobre él. La guerra no era cuestión de cobardía o valentía, era cuestión, también, de seguir con vida y, como capitán, había luchado para que todos sus hombres regresaran a Gran Bretaña sanos y salvos. Pero había fracasado–. Por los amigos desaparesidoss.

Levi levantó su copa y, en seguida, Hannes hizo lo propio con la suya, chocando ambos cristales. Inmediatamente después, el hombre estiró el brazo hacia Jean y brindó con Hannes. Éste se quedó observando a los dos, expectante, y Jean, comprendiendo qué esperaba Hannes, chasqueó la lengua y se tragó su orgullo. Ofreció su copa a Levi, quien tras rodar los ojos, hizo lo propio.

* * *

Marco se apoyó en el frío tronco de un árbol. Los susurros y el lejano llanto de un bebé era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella fría noche de mayo. Los ojos del pequeño, inocentes y, aun así, sombríos, viajaron por aquellas caras con las que ya tanto se había familiarizado. Pauline estaba tumbada a unos metros de distancia, arropada con mantas. A su derecha, estaba su hermana pequeña y ambas niñas guardaban silencio mientras su madre les acariciaba el pelo y les contaba, seguramente, algún cuento con el que poder conciliar el sueño la primera noche que pasaban fuera de Lebouquière.

–Puedes dormir conmigo. Si quieres –la suave voz del profesor Arlet le hizo cosquillas en su oreja izquierda. Marco no respondió, sino que miró hacia el lado contrario, pero eso no pareció detener al joven muchacho–. Yo también estoy solo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Marco vislumbró la ligera sonrisa de Armin. Sus labios, carnosos y rosados, estaban ligeramente apretados y las comisuras dibujaban una curva hacia arriba. Tomó su mano con fuerza y Armin le guio hasta el pequeño hueco en la pradera que había preparado junto a su bici. Una manta de cuadros en el suelo como colchón y otra por encima para taparse del frío eran suficientes. La tenue luz de un farolillo les acompañaba.

Armin observó al pequeño Marco con atención. El niño permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Apretaba los párpados con fuerza, intentando conciliar el sueño. Aquel gesto, puro e inocente, despertaba en Armin una sonrisa llena de cariño y ternura.

–No puedo dormir –murmuró Marco finalmente, abriendo los ojos.

Armin se incorporó ligeramente. Giró su cuerpo, poniéndose de perfil para mirar al niño de frente y apoyó su cabeza en su codo izquierdo.

–Para conseguirlo, pienso en algo que me gustaría mucho hacer –Marco le miraba con atención–. Ver el mar, por ejemplo.

–¿El mar?

–Así es.

–Yo no lo he visto nunca –Marco dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo.

–Yo tampoco –los ojos de Armin se iluminaron–, pero es una extensión de agua enorme, incomparable a cualquier cosa que nos hayamos podido imaginar. Es agua salada y está lleno de peces y otros animales con los que jamás hemos podido soñar –ambos permanecieron en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos–. ¿Quieres que vayamos algún día? Cuando todo esto termine. Jean, tú y yo.

Marco no contestó. El pequeño se puso boca abajo, incorporando ligeramente el tronco hacia arriba y rebuscó en su vieja mochila de piel. Armin le observó con curiosidad. De ella, sacó una serie de fotografías que el rubio desconocía que Marco tuviera. La primera era una del pequeño, subido en una barca, en un lago, junto a otro muchacho de cabello oscuro y pecas en las mejillas. Justo como el niño al que Armin estaba viendo ahora. Ese debía ser su padre. La siguiente fotografía mostraba a una joven de cabello ondulado. Posaba en un camino, luciendo un entallado vestido de flores mientras sujetaba con gracia una bicicleta. Armin podía haber apostado y no se habría equivocado. Aquella debía ser su madre.

Sin embargo, su corazón se detuvo cuando, al pasar una de aquellas fotografías, Jean aparecía en ellas. Abrazando a otra. Jean llevaba un traje y un elegante sombrero en la cabeza. Sonreía, casi tanto como la chica a la que abrazaba en la fotografía. Ella, muchacha de labios carnosos, amplia sonrisa y ojos grandes, miraba a la cámara, visiblemente feliz por lo que fuera que Jean le estuviera susurrando en ese momento al oído, aquella sonrisa picarona tatuada en su rostro.

Armin sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Porque él, jamás, podría verse así con Jean. Y le dolía. Porque, en lo más profundo de su ser, aspiraba a poder sonreír, a poder ser abrazado así por él sin temor a que les juzgaran o a que les quitaran la vida por ello. Pero lo que más le dolía era que Jean se veía feliz al lado de ella. Una mujer.

–¿Quién es? –aquella pregunta se escapó entre sus labios. Era una grosería preguntar y no estaba seguro tampoco de querer saber, pero su boca había actuado por su cuenta.

–Es una amiga de mi mamá –Marco sonrió con nostalgia–. Mamá y Jean peleaban mucho, pero no era porque se odiaran, sino porque en realidad se querían mucho. Eso me decía mi papá –le explicó Marco, cierto tono de orgullo en su voz–. Mi mamá quería que Jean se casara con ella, pero no lo hicieron.

–¿Por qué? –Armin sintió un nudo en la garganta.

–No sé –Marco se encogió de hombros–. Mamá decía que Jean era encantador si mantenía la boca cerrada. Decía que si hablaba más de cinco minutos seguidos todas se daban cuenta de que era un capullo, que las espantaba.

Armin habría sonreído en cualquier otra ocasión, pero no lo hizo. Sin darse apenas cuenta, sus ojos se enrojecieron y, antes de que Marco le viera derramar aquella primera lágrima que tanto estaba luchando por retener, volvió a tumbarse y se dio media vuelta. Jean había tenido a alguien en Alemania, una chica. Se preguntaba si había sido la guerra lo que les había separado o si, simplemente, su relación no funcionó. Quizás Jean no fuera como él, quizás Jean no le amaba tanto como para no tener que ocultarse tras el matrimonio con una mujer, a pesar de todos los rumores que aquello pudiera despertar sobre él.

Marco continuó unos minutos más mirando todas aquellas fotografías. Después, el pequeño cayó rendido, sujetando con fuerza todas aquellas instantáneas que Jean había conseguido llevarse consigo.

Marco durmió aquella noche, pero Armin nunca llegó a conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	12. XII

A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Dos domingos después, regreso con una nueva actualización. Espero poder mantener este ritmo :)  
Gracias a Kippy una vez más por su comentario. Como veas, la historia de Levi es bastante diferente a la del manga original, pero me alegro de que te haya gustado.

 **Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hajime Isayama**

* * *

 **[XII]**

El frío de la mañana había comenzado a congelar la punta de los dedos de sus manos, pero no le importaba. Significaba que nada de lo vivido el día anterior había sido un sueño. Seguía vivo. Era el único miembro con vida de su escuadrón.

Levi Ackerman levantó la vista, sus ojos ligeramente dañados por la claridad que aquel cielo blanco le provocaba. El aerogenerador de Lebouquière se movía lentamente, produciendo un chirrío que le taladraba el tímpano. Sus aspas, oxidadas y desgastadas por el paso del tiempo, le producían cierto disgusto al mostrar aquel tono marrón sucio.

Tras varios segundos de reflexión o, más bien, de pensamientos vacíos, el sonido del aerogenerador se vio acompañado por otro que, durante unos instantes, Levi desconoció. A medida que aquel tenue sonido se fue incrementando comprendió que se trataba del ruido que producían unas ruedas contra la gravilla del camino. Esperó pacientemente y, poco a poco, una figura comenzó a dibujarse a través de la espesa niebla matinal.

–Hannes –saludó con su marcado acento escocés.

El hombre detuvo la bici y se bajó de ella con poca gracia, trastabillando al poner el pie en el suelo. Levi enarcó una ceja, especialmente cuando le vio sonreír como un idiota.

–Aquella octava botella fue un error –comentó el hombre mientras se acercaba a él. Levi se mantuvo con el rostro impasible y, cuando Hannes se puso a su altura, elevó los dedos de su mano para indicarle cuántas botellas había abierto la pasada noche en realidad–. Ohhh… ¿¡Nueve!?

–Sí –respondió Levi. Aquel tipo tenía un problema con la bebida, pero no era nadie para darle lecciones.

–Qué le vamos a hacer –Hannes soltó una carcajada. El hombre se acercó hasta una bomba que giró y, por la manguera, comenzó a salir agua que colocó en un bebedero–. Ahora vuelvo. Voy a llenar otro pilón en el pueblo –le explicó, elevando la voz más de lo necesario y haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Hannes se estaba esforzando por hacerse entender, pero lo que no sabía es que eso le hacía parecer un idiota.

–Muy bien –se limitó a decir Levi, observando cómo Hannes se montaba otra vez en su bicicleta y se alejaba de nuevo por el camino.

Al quedarse solo de nuevo, la curiosidad pudo con Levi. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, como si estuviera prohibido lo que deseaba hacer, y, al ver que no había nadie, abrió la puerta de metal pintada en verde del aerogenerador. Por dentro, se trataba de un espacio diáfano, frío y sombrío, en el que simplemente había una escueta y vertiginosa escalera hasta lo más alto. Tras subir por ella, tiró con fuerza de una trampilla y, al abrirla, asomó ligeramente sus ojos por ella. No había nada en la superficie, pero, igualmente, salió para asomarse desde esa altura. Abajo, un grupo de vacas se había reunido en torno al bebedero y mugían, empujándose las unas a las otras. Levi las observó desde lo alto, carente de vértigo y, por primera vez, sintiéndose poderoso.

Una suave brisa revolvió su cabello negro. Se apartó un mechón de pelo de su flequillo y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta militar, por fin limpia y desprendiendo aroma a jabón de Marsella, el único que había encontrado por la casa la tarde anterior. Se sorprendió al encontrar en su interior, algo arrugado, un paquete de tabaco y un mechero. Y, entonces, lo recordó. Era el de uno de sus soldados. Él no fumaba. Lo consideraba una forma estúpida de morir y su olor se impregnaba en la ropa, poniéndola además de un color de lo más desagradable. Todo tenía aspecto de sucio por culpa del tabaco y él odiaba cuando eso sucedía. Pero, ahí estaba, subido en lo más alto de un aerogenerador, observando las extensiones de campo que le rodeaban por kilómetros. Era una visión hermosa y, a la vez, solitaria ante la ausencia de gente. Aquel sentimiento desolador despertó en él un deseo inusual y sacó un cigarro del paquete. Prendió mecha, pero éste no se encendió.

–Tch –chasqueó la lengua, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

El cigarro estaba húmedo.

* * *

Jean volcó todo el contenido de los cajones del enorme escritorio que presidía el despacho principal del ayuntamiento. Numerosos papeles se esparcieron por la superficie y, uno a uno, fue leyendo, con la esperanza de poder encontrar cualquier indicio, cualquier pista, que le dijera hacia dónde podían haberse marchado todos.

Pero no encontró nada.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, desesperado por obtener un poco de luz en toda aquella maraña de letras carentes de sentido. Se revolvió el pelo, mordiéndose la lengua anta la sarta de improperios que se le ocurrían para maldecir su mala suerte.

De repente, un tenue rayo de sol entró por uno de los ventanales, iluminando uno de los muchos documentos que Erwin Smith tenía archivados. Jean extendió su brazo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Comprendió que, en aquel momento, debía lucir como un idiota, aquella sonrisa bobalicona cada vez que veía aquella caligrafía, redonda y clara. Y, después, junto a la firma del alcalde, rezaba con buena letra: Armin Arlert. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Armin siempre tenía una solución para todo. Era inteligente, tenía que habérsele ocurrido algo y Jean se vio movido por el propio impulso de su corazón. Porque estaba pidiendo algo de luz en su vida y, entonces, como una señal divina, el sol había iluminado el nombre de Armin. Aquel rubio de grandes ojos azules y rostro inocente tenía que ser su luz para seguir su camino. Debía serlo. Porque, desde que habían llegado a Lebouquière, donde más seguro y más cómodo se sentía era buscando a Armin en la escuela.

Entró en el aula del colegio sintiendo su corazón desbocado. Como una exhalación, rebuscó entre los viejos pupitres de madera en vano. Levantó la vista, dispuesto a soltar sapos y culebras por haber sido tan idiota de creer que Armin o Marco podrían haberse acordado de él después de tanto tiempo y, sin embargo, aquel aire que guardaba en sus pulmones se transformó en una carcajada. Ahí estaba, justo delante de él, escrito con tiza blanca en la pizarra.

Jean se acercó lentamente, sintiendo sus pies pesados y leyó con atención.

 _Viernes, 7 de mayo de 1940  
Jean, el pueblo ha decidido irse y voy a seguirles dejándote mensajes en las pizarras de los colegios.  
Vamos a Dieppe.  
Un abrazo muy fuerte.  
Marco_

Jean se llevó la mano a la boca, conteniendo las ganas que sentía de gritar de la alegría. Estaba convencido. Aquello solo podía haber sido idea de una persona y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseó tener a Armin cerca. Porque deseaba besarle, besarle tan fuerte hasta que sus labios se derritieran y su corazón se detuviera.

* * *

Levi miraba por el pequeño catalejo que solía llevar enganchado en su cinturón. Más vacas se acercaban hasta la zona, seguramente conocedoras de que, todos los días, Hannes dejaba agua en aquel bebedero para ellas. No obstante, se detuvo al percibir a lo lejos algo que no encajaba con el bucólico paisaje. Dos soldados, en trajes de color verde caqui, prácticamente camuflados entre los altos hierbajos, estaban detenidos a varios metros de distancia.

–Fuck –murmuró Levi entre dientes, poniéndose de cuclillas inmediatamente. Miró una vez más por el catalejo para descubrir que, finalmente, se habían puesto en marcha. El sonido del motor sonaba cada vez más fuerte. Se estaban acercando.

Bajó la escalerilla a gran velocidad. Recogió su rifle, que había dejado abajo, e intentó abrir la puerta del aerogenerador sin mucho éxito. Las vacas, traidoras compañeras de soledad, estaban arremolinadas alrededor de la puerta. Sin más miramientos, propinó una patada al portón, forzando su apertura y obligando a dos de los animales a moverse, mostrando su reticencia a ello con varios mugidos. Levi consiguió salir por el hueco y salió corriendo hacia el pueblo.

–Shitty Germans (Alemanes de mierda) –escupió al tropezar por el camino y mancharse sus rodillas y manos de barro. A la mierda su traje recién lavado.

A unos metros de distancia, comenzaban a verse las primeras casas. Se metió por el hueco que había entre dos de ellas y, al girar la esquina, se topó con Jean.

–The Germans are coming. (Vienen los alemanes)

–What? (¿Qué?) –preguntó Jean confundido, sintiendo cómo el éxtasis de hacía unos minutos se desvanecía por completo a medida que escuchaba las palabras de Levi.

–They are here. (Están aquí)

Con un gesto de muñeca, autoritario, Levi le indicó a Jean que se metiera en el granero que había a su derecha. El moreno abrió la puerta de par en par, seguido por el joven muchacho y cerró la puerta. Desde una de las ventanas del granero, observaron con atención a la pareja de soldados alemanes. Se habían detenido frente al aerogenerador.

–They will be going. They are only scouts (Se marcharán. Son solo exploradores) –murmuró Jean–. They just want some water. (Solo quieren algo de agua)

–The owner of this (El dueño de esto) –comenzó a preguntar Levi, sin apartar sus filosos ojos de los soldados–, did he have some weapons? (¿Tenía algún arma?)

–What!? No! No weapons! (¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Nada de armas!) –Jean le miró escandalizado ante la idea de tener que sujetar un arma con sus propias manos e, incluso, tener que llegar a dispararla, por mucho que fuera contra los nazis–. Why don't we just let them finish and that's all? (¿Por qué no les dejamos que terminen y ya está?)

No pasó desapercibida para Jean la mirada de reojo que le dedicó Levi, analizándole con detenimiento, atravesándole con sus ojos. Pero no le importaba. No estaba preparado para matar a un ser humano. No podía arrebatar una vida. No tenía ningún problema en admitirlo, por muy débil que le hiciera parecer frente a aquel capitán del ejército británico.

Por unos instantes, los soldados alemanes parecían indecisos. Uno de ellos sacó un maletín, lo que parecía una radio, pero, finalmente, su compañero cargó el arma que portaba dentro de aquella moto con sidecar. Entonces, el otro imitó a su compañero y se movieron. Estaban caminando hacia el granero.

–Joder –dijo Jean, posando inconscientemente su temblorosa mano sobre el brazo de Levi.

–Okay. Rule number one, we stay apart. I'll go to the house. You just go to the straw loft (De acuerdo. Regla número uno, nos separamos. Iré a la casa. Tú ve al pajar) –Levi comenzó a coger cosas de su cinturón. Tenía una pistola que cargó y le tendió a Jean. El castaño la miró horrorizado–. Just hide and _don't_ move. They'll go to the house first. (Solo escóndete y _no_ te muevas. Irán a la casa primero)

Con indecisión, Jean tomó la pistola. De un saltó, Levi abandonó el granero, dejando a Jean solo, asustado. Pero no podía quedarse allí. Comenzó a correr y, tal y como Levi le había ordenado, abrió la puerta del pajar que había enfrente del granero, la puerta de madera cerrándose de golpe. Se maldijo a sí mismo. Seguro que los soldados nazis lo habían oído.

Jean esperó pacientemente, agachado entre los montones de paja vieja. Su respiración estaba agitada y sintió un nudo en la garganta al vislumbrar una sombra cruzar una de las cristaleras. De una patadita, la puerta del pajar se abrió ligeramente. Jean sostuvo la pistola entre sus manos, temblorosa, incapaz de dispararla y menos a un ser humano. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer?

De repente, su corazón se detuvo. Sonaba lejano, pero juraría que se escuchaba de fondo música. El soldado se detuvo bajo el quicio de la puerta de madera, frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta, corriendo hacia otra dirección. Jean se deslizó entre la paja, emocionalmente cansado ante el terror que representaba encontrarse con aquel nazi de frente. Se mordió el labio, consciente que todo aquello había sido obra de Levi Ackerman, quien, a través de la música tocada por el gramófono, había evitado que todo su plan se fuera al traste por la indecisión de Jean.

Tras unos instantes de espera que le parecieron eternos, el silencio y la ausencia de movimiento consumiendo sus entrañas, se escuchó una ráfaga de disparos. Jean se sobresaltó ante el repentino ruido y, una vez se hizo el silencio, dudó. ¿Qué debía hacer? Apartó la paja con la que se había cubierto y se quedó de pie, en medio del pajar. Con indecisión, dio un par de pasos hacia la vidriera, procurando ser lo más sigiloso posible. Entonces, se detuvo. Un grito y un estruendo cruzaron el aire.

De forma precipitada, Jean asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta del pajar. Levi, sosteniendo su rifle, salió corriendo hacia la derecha. Al ver la determinación del hombre, Jean abrió la puerta de par en par y le siguió. Sería más bajito y tendría las piernas más cortas, Pero Levi Ackerman era rápido. Desde la distancia, disparó otra ráfaga que impactó en la espalda del segundo soldado alemán, que intentaba huir. Tras una serie de balazos, su cuerpo cayó inerte en el césped, a escasos metros de la motocicleta con sidecar en la que él y su compañero habían llegado.

Levi corrió de nuevo hacia el cuerpo para asegurarse de que estaba muerto, aun a sabiendas de que, con tantos disparos, el cuerpo de aquel muchacho debía de parecerse más a un colador. Unos segundos después, Jean, respiración entrecortada, se colocó a su altura. No se dijeron nada, tampoco hacía falta, pero, tan pronto como se encontraron sus miradas, Jean le entregó la pistola. Levi asintió y la colocó de nuevo en su cinturón, comprendiendo que no todo el mundo podía ser como él. No todo el mundo podía estar dispuesto a sacrificar vidas por lo que se consideraba 'un bien mayor'.

El ceño de Levi se frunció ligeramente. El silencio sepulcral que rodeaba aquella estampa campestre fue interrumpido por interferencias procedentes de la radio.

–Hold on (Espera) –Jean se acercó hasta el aparato–. Ich höre (Escucho) –dijo, tomando los cascos de la radio tras apretar en un botón. Levi le miraba con el rostro serio, sus labios ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa–. Nein. Alles ist in Ordnung. Es war ein Fehler. Ende (No. Todo va bien. Ha sido un error. Cambio) –Jean hizo una pausa, escuchando lo que le decían–. Verstanden. Heil Hitler! (Entendido. ¡Heil Hitler!) –Y colgó.

Levi tenía apretados los labios en una fina línea. No había dejado de observarlo en todo momento, ni aun cuando estaba limpiando el rifle con ahínco mientras Jean hablaba.

–How do you know how to use that? (¿Cómo sabes usar eso?) –le preguntó, más como una orden que como una pregunta.

–We had a secret broadcast back in Germany. We warned people about where the next Gestapo's raids would take place. (Teníamos una emisora clandestina en Alemania. Avisábamos a la gente sobre iban a tener lugar las próximas redadas de la Gestapo)

El sonido de una bicicleta captó de nuevo la atención de ambos. Hannes estaba parado justo a sus espaldas y miraba con ojos muy abiertos el cadáver del soldado alemán.

–Hannes –Jean se acercó al hombre–, su pueblo va de camino a Dieppe. ¿Viene conmigo?

–En realidad… –el hombre tragó saliva– Nunca me han gustado los viajes. Prefiero quedarme aquí.

–Look, I know they were just scouts, but I'm sure the rest are coming (Mira, sé que son solo exploradores, pero estoy seguro de que el resto está de camino) –Levi escupió prácticamente aquellas palabras. Se había acercado a la motocicleta y, dando al pedal un par de veces, el motor rugió.

–Venga conmigo –insistió Jean, mostrando una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Hannes o, al menos, un intento de ella.

–¿Y mi bodega?

–For crying out loud! (¡Por el amor de Dios!) –Levi, subido ya en la motocicleta, se giró para posar sus intimidantes ojos sobre Hannes– I can get a boat back to England from Dieppe, but only if _you_ , guys, know the way. _Come on_ (Puedo coger un barco en Dieppe hasta Inglaterra, pero solo si vosotros conocéis el camino. _Vamos_ ) –Y, con aquel tono frío, pero lleno de autoridad, les estaba dando la última oportunidad de subirse al vehículo con él.

Jean miró a Hannes, quien asintió con la cabeza levemente. Si hubieran estado mirando a Levi, se habrían dado cuenta de cómo éste había captado algo en los estribos de la motocicleta. Extendió su brazo para cogerlo y, manchado de barro, estaba el paquete de tabaco inglés que había llevado en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de su uniforme. Ese paquete de tabaco que ni siquiera era suyo. Al salir corriendo debió de haberse caído y era lo que seguramente había movido a ambos soldados alemanes a acercarse a las casas en vez de seguir con su camio. Chasqueó la lengua, maldiciendo al paquete de tabaco, a su soldado y a los dos alemanes imbéciles que bien habían podido costarles la vida.

* * *

Los ojos de Hannes no dejaban de viajar del paisaje a sus acompañantes una y otra vez. El frescor del viento producido por la velocidad en su cara le hacía sonreír. Se sentía temeroso ante la perspectiva de abandonar su pueblo, pero se aferró con fuerza a aquella gaita escocesa, al regalo que sus padres habían recibido por su valentía y, solo entonces, se sintió un poco más seguro sentado en aquel sidecar.

Levi conducía el aparato. El hombre, a pesar de ser pequeño de tamaño, se mostraba imponente manejando aquella BMV de color negro que tan bien acompañaba su siempre aspecto frío y sombrío.

–Levi –Jean tocó de pronto el hombro del moreno–. Levi.

–What? (¿Qué?)

–Stop the bike for a second. (Para la motocicleta un momento)

–What? (¿Qué?)

–Stop the bike for a second! (¡Para la motocicleta un momento!)

–What is it? (¿Qué pasa?) –Levi parecía visiblemente molesto.

–Get off. I'll tell you later. (Baja. Te lo diré luego)

Levi detuvo la motocicleta y se bajó de mala gana.

–What for? (¿Para qué?)

–You'll see (Ya lo verás) –la sonrisa de medio lado de Jean, burlona, no hizo más que aumentar el resquemor de Levi–. I'll just show you something. Come on. Get off. It's not that bad. (Te voy a enseñar una cosa. Venga. Baja. No es tan malo)

Esta vez fue Jean el que se subió a los mandos de la motocicleta. Levi ocupó el puesto de copiloto, pero solo por unos breves instantes. Lo único que Jean hizo fue desplazar la moto del lado izquierdo de la carretera al derecho para, de nuevo, detenerse y bajarse.

– _This_ is the side ( _Éste_ es el lado) –dijo, poniendo los brazos en jarras con superioridad.

–You brat… (Mocoso…) –murmuró Levi, mordiéndose la lengua y aguantándose las ganas de darle a aquel mocoso una lección por creerse en posición de tomarle el pelo.

–This is the side (Éste es el lado) –Jean emitió una sonora carcajada, socarrona y llena de burla, a la vez que se montaba de nuevo en la motocicleta, dejando a Levi a los mandos.

–Fuck you (Que te den) –escupió Levi, arrancando el motor.

–You want to win a war, but you don't even know how to drive in France (Queréis ganar una guerra, pero ni siquiera sabéis cómo se conduce en Francia) –insistió Jean con una sonrisa de medio lado todavía dibujada en su rostro–. It's ridiculous! (¡Ridículo!)

–Shut up, scum! (¡Cállate, escoria!)

Jean rio a sabiendas de que, si no estuvieran en movimiento, Levi Ackerman ya le habría propinado un buen puñetazo por aquello. Y no iba a negar que no se lo mereciera.

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	13. XIII

A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Dos domingos después, ya estoy de vuelta, tal y cómo prometí.

 **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, sino a Hajime Isayama**

.

.

.

 **[XIII]**

Armin se desplazaba en la bici de un lado al otro de la estrecha carretera. Movía la cabeza al mismo ritmo, al compás de una melodía inexistente que simplemente retumbaba su cabeza, cubriendo el murmullo del cántico de los pájaros que se revolucionaban ante su presencia. Su camisa amarilla, con pequeños pájaros de color marrón estampados en la tela, se movía por la velocidad de cada pedalada. Su melena rubia, agitada por la brisa, volaba hacia atrás, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y despertando en él una tímida sonrisa que solo reservaba en aquellos momentos en los que, a pesar de sentirse solo, se sentía extrañamente bien consigo mismo.

Aquella misma madrugada, Erwin le había pedido que volviera a adelantarse en el camino. Tras una noche de sueños y viejas fotografías que se repetían en su mente, Armin se sentía nuevo, refrescado, como el rocío de la mañana. Era como si no hubiera guerra. No había dolor. No había miedo. Y tampoco había incertidumbre.

No obstante, en su mente no dejaba de repetirse un nombre. El de Jean. Y, aunque en cierto modo se sentía estúpido, era un estúpido enamorado que al montarse en la vieja bicicleta de su madre se sentía carente de preocupaciones y temores. Elevó la cabeza al cielo, azul y vacío de nubes, y se preguntó si Jean estaría bien. Sonrió. Algo le decía que sí, que estaba vivo y que, seguramente, querría encontrarles. A él y a Marco.

De repente, Armin sintió que estuvo a punto de perder el control de la bici. Apretó inmediatamente los frenos y plantó su pie derecho en el suelo, consciente de la suerte que había tenido. Iba tan distraído que no se había fijado en que había una ¿pieza metálica? en el camino.

Lentamente, Armin pasó su pierna izquierda por encima de la bicicleta para bajarse de ella. Poco a poco, su cuello se movió raquítico hacia la derecha, temeroso ante lo que podría encontrar al frente. Sus manos, temblorosas, perdieron la fuerza y la bici cayó al suelo con un sonido seco al dar contra el cemento. A unos metros de distancia había dos viejos coches al borde de la calzada.

Las piernas de Armin se movieron lentamente, solas. Se relamió los labios, repentinamente secos ante la visión que se extendía frente a él. Mantas, maletas y otros objetos personales estaban esparcidos por los alrededores. Se sobresaltó al pisar trozos de los cristales que, en otra ocasión, habían formado parte de las ventanillas y las lunas de aquellos coches. Y adquiriendo todo el valor que le fue posible, continuó caminando, no necesitando asomarse siquiera para ver con exactitud qué había en el interior de los vehículos.

Armin se llevó ambas manos a la boca, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Trastabilló hacia atrás y cayó sobre su trasero. Ignorando el dolor por el golpe y las palmas de sus manos ligeramente raspadas por haberlas apoyado en el asfalto, giró su cabeza para vomitar lo poco que había tomado de desayuno a un lado.

Se quedó sentado por unos instantes, agachado, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la tierra del camino sin asfaltar. Su respiración, aún agitada, había comenzado a relajarse. Les estaba dando la espalda, pero los rostros de los cadáveres que acababa de descubrir seguían presentándose una y otra vez ante sus ojos. Aquel bebé dentro de uno de los vehículos, la mujer con medio cuerpo fuera del coche y la otra media dentro, el hombre cuyo cuerpo había caído inerte sobre el volante, el joven que había intentado huir, pero había terminado siendo acribillado a balazos por la espalda, la muchacha con las ropas rasgadas y un hilo de sangre deslizándose entre sus blancos muslos. Y niños. Tres. Uno en un coche y otros dos a un lado del camino.

Haciendo uso del poco coraje que creía que tenía, Armin se puso en pie. Tambaleándose, levantó su bicicleta del suelo y pedaleó. Por unos instantes, creyó que perdería el equilibrio y su cuerpo golpearía contra el suelo. No obstante, negó con la cabeza, despejando sus pensamientos y se obligó a sí mismo a mover los pedales con fuerza, a obligar a sus piernas a hacer un esfuerzo más para llegar cuanto antes hasta su pueblo.

Unos minutos después, comenzó a vislumbrar a lo lejos las figuras de Erwin y Hanji, que encabezaban la expedición. Armin se bajó de su bici y caminó los últimos metros hasta él. Se sentía desbocado y, al ver la expresión en el rostro de Erwin cuando éste le vio regresar, se percató de que sus ojos le escocían. Había llorado durante todo el camino. Y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Levantó el brazo y Erwin ordenó a los caballos que se detuvieran. Armin se paró también y se echó a un lado. Parecía que nadie se había percatado todavía de su llegada, los niños jugaban a unos metros de distancia.

–¿Qué pasa? –insistió Erwin al ver al chico tan agitado.

–Iremos por ese camino –Armin señaló la bifurcación que había a la derecha. Se trataba de un camino que iba en paralelo al suyo, pero por encima de una pequeña colina.

–¿Por qué tenemos que pasar por ahí? Esta carretera está bien.

–Sé lo que digo, señor alcalde –respondió Armin con ímpetu, frunciendo el ceño. No había perdonado a Erwin y seguiría sin hacerlo si no confiaba de una maldita vez en él–. Marco, ven –Armin se alejó, llevándose al pequeño consigo–. ¡Niños, juntaos! –gritó– ¡Juntaos todos, por favor!

A su alrededor, el resto de vecinos le observaban con curiosidad. Los niños del pueblo, al ser llamados por él, corrieron inmediatamente y se reunieron a su alrededor. Armin sonrió, al ver sus miradas llenas de inocencia. No iba a permitir que nada las corrompiera.

Una vez los reunió a todos, les indicó que se subieran en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Connie, a lo que su amigo no puso ni una pega. Cuando todos estuvieron listos, dio la orden para que la caravana siguiera avanzando, por el otro camino, tal y cómo él había indicado.

–Bueno –Armin, que estaba de pie, apoyado en la cabina de la camioneta, mirando hacia sus estudiantes–. ¿Alguien puede decirme si recuerda la fábula de La Fontaine que aprendimos en el colegio?

–¡Sí! –respondieron todos al unísono, entusiasmados.

–Pues os propongo recitarla todos juntos, ¿de acuerdo? –Armin les hizo un gesto con la mano para que la recitaran junto a él–Debemos ser generosos con todos, pues a menudo necesitamos la ayuda de alguien más humilde que nosotros…

Erwin, que caminaba un par de camionetas más adelante, escuchó la voz de Armin fusionarse con la de los más pequeños del pueblo.

–Que todo el mundo me mire, ¿eh? –insistió el rubio mientras los niños seguían.

Y fue entonces cuando Erwin comprendió.

Tras ver aquella macabra escena, se giró para posar sus ojos sobre Armin, pero solo podía captar la parte dorada de su cabello que se correspondía a la coronilla, asomando por la parte de arriba de los coches. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo, pero también, furioso ante lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando. Había mujeres, hombres, incluso niños. Hanji, como él, apartó la vista cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el cuerpo inerte de un pequeño que no tendría más de nueve años.

–¡Mírame, Agnes! –Armin le tomó la cara a la niña para que toda su atención estuviera sobre él y no sobre lo que había a su espalda– Sucedió que, al salir de la selva, el león cayó en unas redes… Mírame, Gabriel –le dio unos toquecitos en la mejilla al niño de su izquierda–. Que todo el mundo me mire, ¿eh?

Eren caminaba cerca. Apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras Sasha, que caminaba a su lado con su bebé en brazos, emitió un leve gemido que le revolvió el estómago al castaño más de lo que estaba. Lo que Armin estaba haciendo era admirable y lo hacía con tanta naturalidad que le asustaba. Porque, tras alejarse unos metros de aquella masacre, tuvieron que detenerse para recomponerse y el rubio, en cambio, correteó con los niños entre los campos de trigo que crecían a su alrededor, siendo el único capaz de ponerse una máscara para poder seguir manteniendo la inocencia de los niños del pueblo.

Pero, cuando Erwin dijo que debían seguir, lo hicieron. Porque les quedaba muy poco para llegar a su destino.

A la entrada de Dieppe, encontraron una estampa desoladora. Gente, como ellos, que había huido de sus casas para buscar refugio y ahora no tenía nada. En las paredes del pueblo había escrito con pinturas mensajes para aquellos con los que esos desplazados esperaban volver a encontrarse algún día. "La familia Desmmaret continúa hacia Poitiers". "Familia Gaunzinski, hemos enterrado a la abuela Rosa tras la iglesia el 17 de mayo". "Os esperamos en la estación de Amiens. Jean y Marthe Hombert". "Familia Clibeau, hemos perdido al pequeño Louis, de cinco años".

Y, a pesar de todo, a nadie parecía importarle. La gente que había en las calles ni se dignaba a mirarles. Como si no fueran nadie.

–Ten las riendas del caballo –Erwin le pidió a Hanji cuando llegaron a lo que parecía la plaza del pequeño pueblo en el que estaban–. Voy a buscar víveres.

A su derecha, había una pequeña tienda de ultramarinos en la que Erwin esperaba conseguir algo de comida. Al abrir la puerta de madera, una campanilla tintineó informando al matrimonio, dueño dela tienda, de su presencia.

–Buenos días –saludó Erwin con una sonrisa cortés. El hombre se desplazó por las mesas sobre la que reposaban diferentes productos. Se quedó parado frente a las latas de conservas, intentando asimilar que los números que había escritos sobre los trozos de papel al lado de cada lata eran reales–. Necesitamos comprar comida –Erwin se acercó hasta el mostrador–, pero no a estos precios.

–No les obligamos a comprar –respondió la mujer.

–Y vendemos mucha –añadió el marido–. Eso quiere decir que no es tan cara.

Erwin observó con cautela al matrimonio. Eran más mayores que él, seguramente estarían ya cercanos a los 60. Pero, lo que sin duda no le agradó de ambos fue el tono con el que le estaban hablando, como si no supiera que la situación provocaba una escasez en la comida que, por supuesto, podía elevar los precios. Pero no a esa manera. Estaban abusando de la necesidad por la que estaban pasando otras personas.

Sin caer en provocaciones y evitando armar un escándalo, Erwin dio media vuelta y abandonó la tienda. No sin antes lanzar una última mirada significativa a aquellas dos personas. No olvidaría sus rostros nunca.

Mientras tanto, en aquel escaso periodo de tiempo, Armin se había adentrado más en el pueblo y caminaba a grandes zancadas, apartando a la gente a su paso. Habían sido solo un par de segundos, pero Marco ya no estaba a su lado.

Pasó por delante de un grupo de niños que comían una especie de puré sentados en unos pupitres en la calle. Corrió hacia ellos, cayendo en la cuenta de que aquel era un colegio, lugar que, en esos momentos, estaba sirviendo para acoger a los niños que quedaban huérfanos. Si se habían llevado a Marco, no sabía qué haría. Tenía que protegerle. Por Jean.

Cuando abrió la puerta de una de las aulas y le vio, escribiendo en la pizarra otra nota para Jean, se sintió aliviado, pero también enfadado.

–No puedes irte así, Marco –Armin tomó al niño del brazo, quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero estaba aterrorizado ante la idea de perderle–. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te ate al carro? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

–No se enfade, profesor –susurró el niño, visiblemente apenado. Aquello ablandó el corazón de Armin, que soltó al niño.

De repente, una niña de unos dos años, de cabello rizado rubio, les interrumpió. La pequeña correteó entre ellos y se metió tras una pizarra. Armin pasó su brazo por el hombro de Marco para que caminara junto a él y, lentamente, movió la pizarra con ruedas que les impedía ver que, al otro lado, había varios niños sentados en el suelo, acompañados por una mujer.

–¿Es usted la maestra? –le preguntó el rubio.

–No. Soy de la Cruz Roja. Acompaño a los niños que han perdido a sus familias –Armin sintió un pinchazo en el estómago–. Les han encontrado en las carreteras, en los en los campos… Estoy esperando un camión para llevarlos a Ruan –Armin se percató de que todos esos pequeños llevaban colgando del cuello unos papeles con sus datos–. Hace tres horas que deberías estar aquí, así que… –la mujer guardó silencio por unos instantes– ¿Es suyo?

–Sí –respondió Armin antes de que la mujer hubiera terminado de formular la pregunta. Inconscientemente apretó a Marco con fuerza contra su cuerpo. No iba a permitir que nadie se lo llevara. Jean estaba vivo y cuidaría del niño hasta que él regresara. Entonces todo volvería a ser como antes.

Sin embargo, Armin notó la insistencia con la que la mujer les observaba, analizándole, intentando leer a través de él. Evidentemente, era muy joven para tener un niño, aunque fuera de la edad de Marco, pero podía haber sido posible. No obstante, su aspecto aniñado no ayudaba, así que aferró a Marco de los hombros y le obligó a darse la vuelta para regresar tras la pizarra que en un primer momento les había impedido percatarse de su presencia.

–Dime por dónde ibas escribiendo –le susurró, provocando en el pequeño Marco una sonrisa de satisfacción quien no llegaba a comprender lo que de verdad acababa de suceder.

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	14. XIV

A/N: Hola de nuevo. Quería comentar que las partes que son en alemán seguramente estén fatal porque las traduje con el traductor de Google xD No sé nada de ese idioma, así que si alguien sabe alemán me disculpo jaja

 **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, sino a Hajime Isayama**

.

.

.

 **[XIV]**

Los tres empujaron juntos la motocicleta y el sidecar hasta llegar al pequeño cruce del pueblo en el que estaban. Jean se detuvo, poniendo los brazos en jarras, y miró a su alrededor. Frente a ellos había un pequeño parque con columpios y, a un par de metros de distancia, había en edificio en piedra de dos plantas al que identificó como un colegio.

–Voy a mirar en la escuela –comentó mientras se alejaba de sus dos compañeros.

–Quizás encontremos algo de gasolina –pronunció Levi en un pésimo francés que hizo sonreír a Hannes.

–Yo iré a ver si encuentro algo de comer –añadió, tomando un camino diferente al del soldado galés, que asintió con determinación. Era una buena idea.

Levi giró hacia su izquierda, donde encontró un solar protegido por una tapia. Las puertas de hierro rojizo del muro que lo rodeaba estaban abiertas, así que empujó el vehículo. En su interior, había algunos coches a medio desguazar, por lo que se dirigió hacia una caseta de ladrillo que había en el interior. Parecía una especie de garaje o taller, vista desde lo lejos. Y, tal y como imaginó, aquel pequeño taller del diminuto pueblo en el que se encontraban hacía las veces de gasolinera.

El depósito parecía lleno, así que se metió en el interior del taller. Dentro, comenzó a mover la bomba que hizo saltar la gasolina, indicándole que el funcionamiento del aparato seguía siendo óptimo. Sus ojos se iluminaron brevemente y la comisura de sus labios se curvó ligeramente hacía arriba. Estaba teniendo algo de suerte. Aquella era la primera vez desde que había llegado a Francia.

Su felicidad se vio interrumpida momentáneamente cuando escuchó ruido a su espalda. Haciendo uso de unos buenos reflejos, se llevó la mano al arma que llevaba en su cinturón y la sacó, apuntando a la persona que acababa de entrar a grandes zancadas en el taller.

–There's nothing written on the board. No message. (No hay nada escrito en la pizarra. No hay ningún mensaje)

Era solo Jean. Levi le miró con el rostro imperturbable mientras guardaba de nuevo su pistola. Esa idiota debía tener más cuidado y no sorprenderle de esa forma si quería seguir viviendo.

–They didn't come this way (No vinieron por aquí) –añadió el muchacho–. We are losing time! (¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo!)

–Hey, you brat! Don't yell at me! (¡Tú, mocoso! ¡No me grites!) –Levi presionó sus labios formando una fina línea. Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, le estaba pareciendo captar un ruido.

–And what are you expecting me to do, huh!? You're a burden rather than a help! (¿¡Y qué esperas que haga, eh!? ¡Eres más una carga que una ayuda!)

–Shut up! (¡Cállate!)–Levi giró levemente su cabeza. Ahora estaba seguro. Algo se estaba aproximando.

–You might be a captain, but- (Serás capitán, pero-)

–I told you to shut the fuck up, brat! (¡Dije que cerraras la boca, mocoso!) –Levi fulminó a Jean con la mirada. Comprendía que quería encontrar a aquel niño, pero le estaba empezando a sacar de sus casillas– A car is approaching. (Se aproxima un coche)

Jean tragó saliva y guardó silencio. Efectivamente, él ahora también lo escuchaba. Parecía el motor de un vehículo y ya estaba allí. Los dos se asomaron por una de las ventanas del edificio que daba a la calle principal. Un camión se detuvo y de él bajaron soldados vestidos de verde oscuro. A lo lejos, vislumbraron otra camioneta igual.

Jean se alejó de la ventana, sintiendo que su respiración se aceleraba. Levi se apartó también, permaneciendo como una estatua después. Por primera vez, Jean vio miedo en los ojos del galés. Eran alemanes. Y estaban solos contra ellos.

Entonces, Levi se movió. El moreno bajó por unas escaleras que había a su izquierda, hacia un sótano desde dónde podrían ver, a través de una de las pequeñas rendijas a ras de suelo, qué estaba sucediendo.

–Move it! Erhalten Sie in der Zeile! (¡Moveos! ¡Poneos en fila!) –gritó uno de los soldados alemanes.

Los dos captaron cómo una serie de hombres comenzaban a ponerse en fila frente a aquellos soldados.

–Where is Hannes? ¿Dónde está Hannes?) –preguntó entonces Jean, recordando que había dejado al hombre junto a Levi. Éste le miró unos instantes y Jean supo lo que pasaba por la mente del galés. Solo esperaba que Hannes pudiera esconderse también.

Otro coche llegó hasta el lugar. Un hombre de gafas de sol de forma redondeada se bajó del vehículo. Lucía un traje negro a medida. Tenía el cabello negro, bien peinado, y el cuerpo algo horondo para ser un soldado, por lo que tanto Jean como Levi llegaron a la conclusión de que su puesto debía ser otro.

El hombre se acercó con determinación hacia la estatua de un soldado que había en un lado de la calle. Puso los brazos en jarras y la observó por unos instantes. Con un simple gesto de cabeza, un joven que le acompañaba sacó una cámara que le entregó y éste comenzó a grabar para, después, volvérsela a dar.

–Hier sind die Gefangenen (Aquí están los prisioneros) –le indicó un soldado de mayor categoría que el resto que estaba alineado, llevándole hasta ellos.

–Leutnant (Teniente) –pronunció el tipo con voz grave–. Dies ist zu zeigen, wie Deutschland hat eingedrungen Frankreich. Kein Zoo (Se trata de mostrar cómo Alemania ha invadido Francia. No un zoo) –añadió, poniendo los brazos en jarras al ver a la decena de hombres de color que le miraban con pesadumbre–. Mein Wissen gibt es nur schwarz in der Französisch-Armee (Que yo sepa, no solo hay negros en el ejército francés)

–Das ist alles, was wir gefunden haben (Es lo único que hemos encontrado) –respondió el teniente cuidadosamente–. Aber ich habe eine Warnung Radio gesendet. Bald werden wir weiß Gefangene haben. Es gibt viel. (Pero he mandado un aviso por radio. Pronto tendremos prisioneros blancos. Hay de sobra)

–Gut (Bien) – el hombre se dio la vuelta–. Setzen Sie die schwarze vor dem Denkmal, alle. (Ponga a los negros delante del monumento, a todos)

Y tal y como el tipo de traje había ordenado, el teniente comenzó a dar instrucciones e hizo tal cual indicaron. Aquellos priosineros fueron puestos en fila frente a la estatua de aquel soldado mientras les iban grabando uno a uno, deteniéndose en sus rostros cansandos.

Jean chasqueó la lengua, a sabiendas de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Apenas escuchaban lo que decían, pero no necesitaba saber mucho más para reconocer qué clase de persona era aquel tipo con traje al que los soldados hacían caso con un solo chasquido de dedos. Se trataban de películas propagandísticas que se emitían en los cines en Alemania antes de cada película. Se recreaba la toma del pueblo se suponía que los prisioneros debían defenderlo. Así se lo contó a Levi, quien le miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

–Will be they armed? (¿Estarán armados?) –preguntó el capitán al percatarse de que ponían una serie de armas en el suelo, apiladas frente a los prisioneros.

–Yeah. But they'll be using blanks (Sí. Pero usarán balas de fogueo).

–Sons of a bitch (Hijos de puta) –murmuró Levi entre dientes, volviendo a poner toda su atención en las rendijas para ver qué sucedía a continuación.

Una serie de voces empezaron a escucharse de nuevo. Unos soldados alemanes arrastraban a alguien. Cuando pudieron apreciar de quién se trataba, los ojos de Jean se abrieron de par en par, sintiendo cómo su corazón se detenía.

–Wir haben diesen Mann stehlen Lebensmittel in einem Haus gefunden (Hemos encontrado a este hombre robando comida en una casa) –el soldado iba dando empujones a Hannes para que avanzara–. Er ist weiß. Wir können Französisch Soldaten kleiden (Es blanco. Podemos vestirle de soldado francés).

El hombre se quitó las gafas y miró de arriba abajo a Hannes con una expresión de claro disgusto en su rostro.

–Es ist ein Plünderer. Weiß will jung sein. Er ist zu alt! (Es un saqueador. Quiero blancos que sean jóvenes. ¡Es demasiado viejo!) –gritó, señalando a Hannes con el dedo– Señorres –continuó, dirigiéndose esta vez a los pobres muchachos negros que había colocados en fila frente a la estatua en un francés con un fuerte acento alemán–, el ejérrsito francés les ha sacrrificado mandándoles a combatir contra nuestros panzer. Les doy la oportunidad de salvarr el pellejo. A mi señal, podrrán ir a coger una de las armas. Intenten defenderrse con honor.

Aquel tipo sacó una pistola. Estiró su brazo hacia lo alto.

BANG

En un movimiento rápido, su brazo, que apuntaba hacia el cielo, se había movido hacia su derecha. La bala atravesó la frente de Hannes, su cuerpo inerte cayendo con un golpe seco al suelo.

Jean dio un paso hacia atrás, la imagen de los sesos de Hannes saltando por los aires grabada para siempre en su memoria. Su pierna derecha falló y cayó al suelo. Sentía la respiración entrecortada y unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Saboreó la agria bilis en su boca y pronto llegó la primera arcada. Sin embargo, no llegó a expulsar nada contundente, ya que llevaban demasiadas horas sin probar bocado. Sus manos le temblaban y un sudor frío se extendió por su cuerpo. Habían matado a Hannes, sin más. A sangre fría.

Levi, en cambio, permaneció en pie, sin apartar sus ojos de la rocambolesca escena. Aquellos pobres chicos habían recogido unas armas y corrían en búsqueda de un refugio que no encontrarían. Los soldados alemanes iban a por ellos mientras les perseguía una cámara. El cuerpo de Hannes permaneció en el suelo, sobre el césped. Fue pisoteado e ignorado. Levi tensó la mandíbula y procuró que el rostro de aquel tipo de traje se quedara grabado en su memoria para siempre. No le iba a olvidar, se iba asegurar de que no sucediera nunca. Lo tenía más claro que nunca. Daba igual cuándo o cómo sucediera, pero iba a matar a ese tipo.

–Nos quedan víveres para dos o tres días solamente y, por desgracia, no sabremos lo que encontraremos en los pueblos que atravesemos de aquí a Dieppe.

Mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, Armin evitó la mirada, sobre todo, de Eren. Desde que había comenzado aquella reunión improvisada con los miembros de la asamblea de Lebouquière, el castaño no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Pero no es que pudiera hacer nada. Según Erwin, los precios de la única tienda del pueblo al que acababan de llegar eran desorbitados y no se podían permitir, con el poco dinero que les quedaba, comprar comida a semejante precio.

–Bien –intervino Erwin después de que Armin hubiera explicado la situación–. Ahora ya conocéis todos la situación. Hay que tomar una decisión.

–Lo siento, Erwin, pero aquí la comida nos concierne a todos –Hanji se acercó hasta el grupo de hombres, que se había apartado del resto de habitantes del pueblo para poder discutir el asunto con tranquilidad–. Sobre todo a las mujeres, que somos las que la preparamos. Así que votaremos todos.

–Hanji, basta –sentenció Erwin.

–No estoy de acuerdo con lo que propones –le retó la mujer. Armin la miró con los ojos desencajados, esperando que se detuviera. En aquel momento tan complicado debían estar unidos–. Y debo callarme porque las mujeres no votan, ¿es eso?

–Déjalo –insistió Erwin. Armin miró de reojo al rubio tras ver la expresión de indignación en Hanji. A pesar de que lo pudiera interpretarse, Armin no creía que las mujeres no tuvieran derecho, sino que estaba evitando discutir con ella, aunque eso no hacía más que empeorarlo.

–¡Venid! ¡Acercaos! –gritó Hanji al resto de habitantes, ignorando por completo a Erwin. Estos intercambiaron miradas interrogantes, pero, finalmente, y tras ver los aspavientos de la mujer, se unieron a ella– Bueno, los que estén a favor de intervenir, como he propuesto, que levanten el brazo –todos los habitantes del pueblo, incluidos los miembros de la asamblea, levantaron la mano. Hanji sonrió de medio lado y se giró para mirar a Erwin–. Los que estén con el alcalde, que levanten el brazo –añadió con cierto retintín.

Solo Armin levantó su brazo. Erwin, por su parte, presionó los labios en una fina línea. El hombre dio unas palmaditas en el muslo del muchacho para agradecerle su apoyo y se puso en pie. Erwin no se atrevió a decir ni una palabra. No obstante, antes de retirarse, dedicó una mirada significativa a Hanji. Fuera lo que fuera lo que tuviera planeado, él no pensaba participar.

–Erwin –Armin salió tras él cuando todos se pusieron en marcha. Observó que algunos tomaban sus escopetas de caza–. ¿No vas a detenerlos? Esto es una locura.

–Han votado, Armin. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

–Pero-

–Armin –Erwin se giró, clavando sus ojos azules sobre él, y curvó la comisura de sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba, en una sonrisa cansada–, ahora mismo, lo único que me importa es que tú has decidido quedarte. Eres lo único bueno que he hecho en mi vida.

Armin tragó saliva, incapaz de decir nada con lo que paliar el dolor que sentía Erwin. Así que, cuando el alcalde le tomó de la coronilla y le atrajo a él, Armin no se lo impidió. Dejó que Erwin le abrazara, como hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía. Y Armin le devolvió el abrazo, como cuando tenía cinco años y Erwin le recogió en aquella tarde tormentosa, sin importarle que estuviera calado hasta los huesos, haciéndole la promesa de que, a partir de entonces, él le criaría.

Aquel mismo día, Eren y otro grupo más de hombres, encabezados por Hanji, regresaron a ese pueblo. Se adentraron en el establecimiento en el que Erwin había estado hacía unas horas y lo asaltaron, ignorando las súplicas de los dos dueños. Tomaron verduras, carne y latas de conservas. Más tarde, Erwin y Armin, acompañados de algunos niños del pueblo, regresaron a aquel lugar. El alcalde entró de nuevo en la tienda, percatándose de sus estantes prácticamente vacíos. Los dueños del establecimiento le miraban con odio, especialmente él, mientras ella aún se secaba las lágrimas por la impotencia.

–Es lamentable comportarse como lo hacen. Si han podido montar su tienda es porque había carreteras, electricidad para que funcionaran sus instalaciones. ¿Y quién pagó todo eso? ¡Todo el mundo! Con nuestros impuestos. Y, cuando el país va mal, es repugnante pensar solo en uno mismo –Erwin guardó silencio durante unos instantes en los que no obtuvo respuesta por parte del matrimonio–. Envíen la factura a la alcaldía de Lebouquière, Pas-de-Calais –añadió, tendiendo un papel en el que había escrito los datos.

Mientras tanto, Armin se había adentrado en la pequeña iglesia del pueblo junto a Marco y Pauline, la preciosa hija de los Sabourin. Nunca se había considerado una persona religiosa, no después de escuchar durante tantos años cosas que le habían hecho sentirse mal consigo mismo y que todavía lo hacían.

Armin se sentó en un banco, mientras les observaba. La pequeña había encendido unas velas. Después, se acercó a Marco, quien estaba frete al altar, mirando con curiosidad las figuras de ángeles que colgaban de las columnas, y juntó sus manos para rezar.

–Ya está –le susurró la niña más alto de lo que debería, por lo que Armin podía escucharlos perfectamente. Aquello le hizo sonreír, deseando recuperar aquella inocencia–. Ahora tienes que personarte –explicó, trazando una cruz vertical imaginaria sobre su cuerpo usando la mano derecha. Marco la imitó sin rechistar.

Una vez Pauline estuvo satisfecha, la niña se acercó a Armin, seguida muy de cerca por Marco, quien no le quitaba ojo.

–¿Usted también ha pedido perdón por lo que hemos robado, maestro Arlert?

–Sí –mintió Armin con una sonrisa–. ¿Puedes esperarnos un momento fuera, Pauline, por favor?

La niña asintió y enfiló el pasillo de la iglesia. El sonido de la pesada puerta de madera resonó por toda la iglesia, cerrándose con un golpe seco.

–Mira –Armin sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un trozo de tela escrita que le mostró a Marco–. Aquí he escrito tu nombre, Marco, y mi apellido, Arlert, con la dirección del ayuntamiento de Lebouquière, ¿lo ves? –el pequeño no pareció inmutarse– Si alguna vez te pierdes, enséñaselo a la gente, ¿vale? No quiero que te recojan y que acabes en cualquier parte, ¿lo entiendes? –Marco asintió y Armin le sonrió– Anda, acércate.

Armin sacó una aguja y un poco de hilo. Abrió la chaqueta de Marco y comenzó a coserle en el interior de la prenda aquel trozo de tela.

–Es simpática Pauline –comentó Armin, conteniendo una sonrisa.

–Sí –le confesó Marco–. A lo mejor nos casamos.

Armin levantó la vista para observar al pequeño. Sus ojos estaban iluminados y aquello provocó en el rubio una leve carcajada.

–¿Ya has hablado con su padre?

–No. Es pronto –Marco se encogió de hombros.

–Sus padres son muy simpáticos. Si tuvieras que vivir con ellos, vivirías muy bien.

–Sí. Pero es con Jean con quien quiero vivir –contestó Marco tras una larga pausa–. Y contigo.

–¿Co-Conmigo? –Armin parpadeó confuso. Sintió su garganta seca.

–Sí –respondió el niño con entusiasmo–. ¿Tú también te vas a casar con él? ¿Cómo yo con Pauline?

–Marco –Armin tragó saliva, guardando de nuevo la aguja. Miró a su alrededor, esperando que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor que les hubiera escuchado–. Y-Yo no me puedo casar con Jean. No está bien.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque dos personas del mismo sexo no pueden estar juntas. Está mal.

Marco presionó sus labios en una fina línea. El pequeño parecía confundido por sus palabras, ajeno a la complejidad que suponía el empezar a convertirse en un adulto y entender cómo funcionaba en realidad la sociedad.

–Pero yo quiero que Jean sea feliz –murmuró el pequeño, apesadumbrado–. Yo sé que le gustas –Armin abrió ligeramente su boca para decir algo, pero se vio incapaz. Y menos con lo que Marco pronunció a continuación–. Lo sé porque te mira como mi papá miraba a mi mamá.

Erwin se paseó por una de las habitaciones de lo que fue el ayuntamiento de aquel pueblo. Se detuvo frente a un gran espejo de marco de bronce que reposaba sobre una chimenea. Su rostro, reflejado en el cristal, se veía más que nunca afectado por el peso de sus acciones. Miró para otro lado, incapaz de sostenerse la mirada, y posó sus ojos sobre el busto de la República que reposaba sobre una esquina, muerta, como sus almas.

–Sabía que estarías aquí.

Erwin se giró. Hanji estaba apoyada en la puerta. Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada durante varios instantes hasta que Erwin se atrevió a articular palabra.

–Han pisoteado la República –pronunciando aquellos pensamientos en alto resultaba más doloroso de lo que creía–. Ahora va a cambiar todo –se pasó una mano por su cabello corto rubio–. Debería haberlo dejado hace tiempo.

–Para, Erwin –Hanji se acercó a él–. En Dieppe irás a la subprefectura, te darán nuevas instrucciones y más que nunca Lebouquière necesitará un alcalde como tú.

–¿Te acuerdas del calendario de Correos? –Hanji enarcó una ceja, sin comprender aquella pregunta de un Erwin que sonreía ligeramente, aunque cansado– ¿El de la pared de la cocina? Me ha venido a la memoria. La frase de este mes era 'En mayo haz lo que te plazca'. Nunca me había fijado. Sin embargo, es una buena idea, ¿no? Cuando lleguemos a Dieppe, habré cumplido mi deber como alcalde, pero ya no seguiré más, Hanji. Allí habrá un montón de servicios administrativos y se ocuparán de todos. No sé aún que haré yo, pero con el poco dinero que tengo ahorrado compraré un pasaje para Canadá.

–¿Qué? –los ojos de Hanji se abrieron de par en par.

–No es para mí. Es para Amin. Allí nunca hay guerra y he escuchado que necesitan mano de obra. Podría encontrar trabajo rápidamente, ahorrar un poco de dinero y estudiar en la universidad. Ese ha sido siempre su sueño, formarse bien en la enseñanza.

–¿Vas a dejar que Armin se marche?

–¿Por qué no? Hanji, nuestros padres tienen su nombre grabado en el monumento del pueblo, como víctimas civiles. Les quitaron un pulmón a los padres de Armin, unos años antes de que él naciera, en el 17, por el gas mostaza. ¿No crees que ya hemos dado bastante por el país? No voy a permitir que me quiten también a Armin, Hanji. Es lo único que tengo y lo único que pienso proteger.

–Pero si dejas que se vaya ya no podrás protegerle.

–Te equivocas. Estaré haciendo lo correcto por él. Ama Lebouquière, pero su extraordinaria mente no progresará nunca si se queda conmigo porque siente que me debe algo por haberle recogido cuando no le quedaba nada. Armin piensa que me debe algo por ello, pero se equivoca porque no fui yo quien le salvó, fue él el que me salvó a mí. Ahora sé que he vivido todos estos años por él.

–Le quieres mucho, ¿verdad? Tú nunca te pones tan sentimental por estas cosas –Hanji rio, pero, en el fondo, sintió ternura por ver a aquel hombre, siempre serio, mostrar una parte de él que le era desconocida– ¿Se lo has dicho alguna vez a Armin?

Erwin agachó la vista. Aquel gesto, simple, fue suficiente para hacer comprender a Hanji que aquella era la primera vez que Erwin plasmaba sus sentimientos en voz alta. La mujer se acercó a él y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, de forma alegre.

–Díselo, Erwin –le insistió–. Esas palabras son las que necesita para ser libre. Déjale marchar.

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	15. XV

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, sino a Hajime Isayama**

.

.

.

 **[XV]**

Tras varios kilómetros recorridos en la moto con sidecar, el vehículo dijo basta a la entrada de un pequeño pueblo. Jean farfulló una serie de improperios mientras golpeaba el manillar de la motocicleta con rabia. Levi, sentado en el sidecar, le miraba de reojo, sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra. Desde lo que le había pasado a Hannes, el castaño había estado de mal humor y, con muy pocos modales, había echado a Levi de la moto para conducirla él, hecho que Levi había preferido pasar por alto dada la pérdida que Jean acababa de experimentar. Le había permitido conducir si así ocupaba sus pensamientos en la conducción en vez de en la visión de la bala perforando la frente de Hannes.

–It's broken (Está rota) –terminó por pronunciar Levi al ver que Jean seguía dándole al pedal sin mucho éxito. El chico no cejaba en su empeño y, al escuchar al moreno, emitió un gruñido de frustración.

Jean puso en pie y le dio una patada al vehículo. Sin más, comenzó a caminar por una de las estrechas calles del pueblo. Levi, siendo comprensivo con el chico, recogió la gaita de Hannes, que aún viajaba con ellos, y comenzó a seguir a Jean, que se desplazaba dando grandes zancadas.

El pueblo, por su aspecto, parecía abandonado. Muebles, hechos añicos, estaban apilados en las calles y las puertas de las casas estaban abiertas. Jean enfiló hacia la derecha, hacia el colegio del pueblo, del que la mayoría de los cristales de las ventanas estaban rotos. Levi presionó sus labios en una fina línea, viéndole marchar y, finalmente, al verle entrar en el edificio, sacó su arma y caminó al lado contrario para encontrar, quizás, algo de comer o de beber.

No tardó en dar con una pequeña tienda a un par de metros de donde se encontraban. Abrió la puerta y, no sabía si decir por su aspecto poco amigable, el matrimonio que la regentaba se colocó rápidamente contra la pared y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Levi les observó imperturbable desde la puerta. Los dos temblaban como corderillos. Por el aspecto de la tienda, no le costó mucho imaginar que las circunstancias de la guerra habían llevado a alguien, seguramente a un grupo, a asaltar aquel pequeño local. Se acercó a uno de los estantes y tomó una botella de licor, se giró para mirar al matrimonio de nuevo y, antes de hablar, el hombre le interrumpió.

–I-Invita la casa.

Levi se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento y abandonó a aquella pobre gente que solo parecían desear que se marchara de allí cuanto antes.

Cuando entró en la escuela, no había absolutamente nadie. Resultaba casi aterrador comprobar las aulas desiertas. Libros y hojas apiladas comenzaban a amarillear por el paso del tiempo y el olvido de ser amontonados y dejados atrás. Tras asomarse en varias clases, Levi percibió la figura de Jean, sentada frente a la pizarra y con la mirada perdida. Levi se acercó lentamente a él, colocándose detrás de él y, gracias al poco conocimiento del francés que poseía y que le permitía entender lo que ponía, comenzó a leer en voz alta.

–Jean: Hemos parado aquí para descansar. El maestro Arlert está cuidando muy bien de mí. Es muy simpático. Le he dado una foto de ti y de mí a Pauline porque nos queremos. Un beso muy fuerte. Marco.

Al finalizar de leer, un silencio sepulcral se estableció entre ambos durante varios segundos. Finalmente, Jean rompió a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Levi chasqueó la lengua y miró para otro lado, incómodo ante la situación y su falta de conocimiento de qué hacer en esos casos. Comprendía su dolor, comprendía toda la frustración y el miedo que Jean sentía, pero se veía incapaz de decirle las palabras que necesitaba escuchar, al menos de una forma reconfortante.

–¿Has visto que algunos acentos son diferentes? –le preguntó Jean, levantando la vista. Levi volvió a mirar a la pizarra. Efectivamente, mientras unos acentos estaban torcidos y la tiza ligeramente corrida, otros eran firmes y rectos, hechos con un trazado impoluto– Eso es cosa de Armin –una leve risa se escapó de los labios de Jean.

Levi le miró de reojo, analizando el rostro del castaño. Sus mejillas, ligeramente sonrojadas, y sus ojos, iluminados por algo más que las lágrimas, le daban a entender a Levi que la relación entre Jean y aquel Armin del que solo había oído hablar tenía mucho más detrás. Pero prefirió no mencionar nada al respecto, no en ese momento. Seguramente, Jean mejor que nadie sabría lo que significaba en un mundo como aquel amar a la persona equivocada.

–Venga, vámonos –pronunció finalmente Levi mientras enfilaba la salida–. Tenemos un buen camino por andar.

...

La camioneta de Hanji avanzaba unos cuantos metros por delante del resto de la caravana. Mucho más atrás, Erwin tiraba de los caballos, que arrastraban el carro, aún dándole vueltas a todo lo que le había confesado a Hanji en voz alta, pensamientos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. No dejar marchar a Armin le parecía egoísta, porque la presencia del muchacho había llenado el cierto vacío que sentía, pero, por otra parte, era consciente de que debía dejar a Armin que hiciera su propia vida. A su lado, el chico caminaba llevando su bicicleta, sus ojos clavados sobre la camioneta de Hanji. En la parte trasera viajaba Marco, dando cabezadas, amodorrado por el suave traqueteo del vehículo sobre el camino sin asfaltar.

Armin, como Erwin, tenía su mente ocupada en otras cosas, concretamente, en las palabras que Marco le había dirigido en la iglesia. ¿Tan evidente era? ¿Tan obvios eran sus sentimientos por Jean? Armin se sentía aterrado ante la perspectiva de que rumores sobre su relación con Jean llegaran a oídos inapropiados. Marco era demasiado pequeño para comprender que no debía hablar de aquellas cosas.

De repente, los pensamientos de ambos se vieron interrumpidos por un suave murmullo que se iba acrecentando por segundos. Erwin ordenó a los caballos que se detuvieran y, detrás de él, el resto de la caravana fue frenando su marcha. Nadie preguntó los motivos de aquella repentina parada, pues ellos también podían escucharlo, el rumor que desprendían los motores de los aviones de combate que se acercaban hacia ellos.

Resultaba una visión sobrecogedora, casi terrorífica. Unos veinte aviones sobrevolaron sus cabezas. Armin, a su espalda, pudo escuchar la voz de Eren, quien se revolvió en su caballo. Armin, al igual que su amigo, sintió la respiración agitada. Elevaron sus vistas al cielo para comprobar la magnificencia de la ingeniería y la aviación, que había construido aquellos monstruos alados de destrucción. Las risas de algunos niños, embelesados ante semejante espectáculo, llegaron a oídos de Armin, quien cerró los ojos momentáneamente esperando que pasaran de largo.

Pero no lo hicieron.

Dos de aquellos aviones, que ya se estaban convirtiendo en puntos negros en el horizonte, se separaron del resto del grupo. Con una maniobra en el aire, cambiaron el rumbo y retrocedieron. A velocidad vertiginosa comenzaron a descender y, entonces, todos comprendieron lo que iba a suceder. El pánico se apoderó de la gente, que salió corriendo campo a través para buscar refugio.

–Joder –farfulló Eren– ¡Corred! –el chico se bajó de su caballo y empujó a Sasha y Connie paralizados por el miedo. Eren les agarró del brazo y tiró de ellos, obligándoles a moverse. Llevaban a su bebé en brazos, no podían quedarse ahí parados. El chico miró por encima de su hombro– ¡Armin, muévete!

Solo con aquel grito de su mejor amigo reaccionó. Dejó caer su bici y salió corriendo junto al resto. Los aviones parecieron pasar una vez más de largo, jugueteando con sus temores y esperanzas. Armin volcó un bebedero para animales de granja que había cerca y le dio la vuelta, cubriéndose con él. Justo entonces, comenzó a escuchar los disparos.

Erwin soltó a sus caballos. Les dio una palmada en el trasero y les dejó que se marcharan cabalgando. El hombre, sin tiempo para buscar algo mejor, se metió bajo su carro, apoyándose en la rueda y cubriendo su cabeza con ambas manos. Las balas cayeron sobre el borde del camino, una y otra vez. Hanji, en cambio, cambió de marcha y aceleró con la camioneta. Una bomba cayó a su derecha. La mujer se sobresaltó y giró hacia la derecha, conduciendo hacia el extenso campo que se extendía frente a ellos. En su intento de huida, el coche se quedó atascado en la tierra y por más que intentó que se moviera, no lograba que continuara avanzando.

–¡Sal de la camioneta! –gritó Hanji dándose la vuelta. Marco estaba de pie, los ojos desencajados y la piel amarilla por el pánico– ¡Corre, Marco! –el niño no se movió. Hanji vio los aviones acercarse hacia la camioneta– ¡CORRE! –con aquel grito, el pequeño saltó del vehículo y Hanji le perdió de vista.

Erwin salió de debajo del carro. A lo lejos, captó la camioneta. El rubio se percató de qué pretendían los aviones y corrió hacia allí. Escuchó el sonido de la metralla a su espalda y cayó al suelo cuando las balas le pasaron rozando. Desde el suelo, vio como caía la bomba que uno de aquellos aviones había lanzado contra la camioneta. No impactó directamente en el vehículo, pero la explosión fue suficiente para elevarlo un par de metros del suelo y destrozar sus ruedas y amortiguadores.

Después de eso, un silencio sepulcral se instaló por unos segundos, roto por el llanto de un bebé que irrumpió en la lejanía como un eco. Algunos caballos se arrastraban, heridos de bala, relinchando ante el dolor y la sangre que emanaban sus heridas. Pronto se escucharon también gritos de agonía ante la pérdida de un ser querido.

Armin apartó de encima el bebedero con el que se había cubierto y tuvo que esperar unos segundos a que sus ojos se adaptaran de nuevo a la luz del sol. Unos ojos sin vida le observaban fijamente. El muchacho se sobresaltó y se puso en pie, reconociendo el rostro de la pequeña Pauline, atravesado por una bala. Armin sentía que le temblaban las piernas, pero, aun así, fue capaz de ponerse en pie. A lo lejos, la camioneta de Hanji estaba destrozada. Corrió hacia ella, seguido muy de cerca por Erwin.

–¡Marco! –cuando llegó y se asomó a la parte trasera del vehículo, no había ni rastro del niño– ¡Marco! –insistió. Se acercó hasta la cabina del conductor y sus piernas le fallaron cuando se encontró con el rostro ensangrentado de Hanji. Erwin le apartó de un empujón y abrió la puerta.

–Hanji –al escuchar su nombre, la mujer, visiblemente aturdida, parpadeó. Erwin suspiró y la tomó con delicadeza, sacándola del coche.

–No pasa nada –balbuceó– ¿E-Está Armin bien? Porque tiene que irse, Erwin. Tú lo dijiste.

Erwin y Armin intercambiaron miradas. El chico deseaba preguntar a qué se refería Hanji, si es que la explosión le había afectado más de lo que parecía.

–Está aquí –Erwin curvó ligeramente la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba, forzando una sonrisa y devolviendo su atención a Hanji. Erwin le hizo un gesto al muchacho para que se acercara y que Hanji pudiera verle.

–Estoy bien.

–Me alegro, Armin, porque tienes que encontrar a Marco –la mujer le tomó de la pernera del pantalón–. Le dije que saltara del coche. Le vi huir.

Con aquellas palabras, Armin corrió desesperado. Corrió durante varios metros, gritando el nombre de Marco, pero éste solo parecía perderse en el viento. Sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ante la impotencia. No podía haberle perdido, no podía. Porque le había hecho una promesa a Jean y, por estúpido que pareciera, desde que Marco le había dicho aquello, Armin, en el fondo, soñaba con vivir con ellos.

–¡Marco! –gritó, sintiendo cómo sus cuerdas vocales le ardían por el esfuerzo– ¡MARCO!

–¡ARMIN!

El rubio se giró. Sasha corría hacia él con su bebé en brazos, protegiéndole contra su cuerpo. Durante unos instantes, se sintió aliviado al ver a su amiga sana y salva, pero, entonces, se percató de su expresión, llena de pánico.

–Dios mío, Armin –gimoteó Sasha cuando estuvo algo más cerca–. Armin –la chica rompió a llorar y señaló a lo lejos, incapaz de hablar. Pero Armin no necesitó más para captar dos figuras a varios metros de distancia, una parecía agachada, sosteniendo a otra en brazos.

Armin salió corriendo. Por el sonido de las plantas a su espalda, sabía que Sasha le seguía. Sentía su corazón en las sienes a medida que se iba acercando. Connie sostenía a alguien en sus brazos, gritaba desesperado cosas sin sentido y, cuando vio a aparecer a Armin, comenzó a gritarle cosas que el rubio se veía incapaz de comprender porque, en brazos de Connie, estaba Eren, quien yacía sobre el suelo. Armin se agachó y le tomó entre sus brazos. Cuando lo hizo, los grandes ojos verdes de su mejor amigo se posaron sobre él, suplicantes.

–Eren –articuló Armin a duras penas, sintiendo cómo el castaño se aferraba a su camisa con fuerza. Eren intentó hablar, pero la sangre había comenzado a invadir su boca y ésta le manchó la cara. Armin presionó en el cuello mientras le sostenía en sus brazos, intentando tapar la hemorragia que le había producido una bala, ajeno a los sollozos de Sasha y Connie–. Te vas a poner bien –balbuceó mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre el cuello de Eren, justo en la zona que la bala había atravesado. Eren intentó decir algo que sonó como una especie de carcajada, pero que se transformó en un gruñido mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre–. Ya lo verás –murmuró Armin con la voz temblorosa hasta que dejó de sentir el agarre de Eren en su camisa. Su pecho que ascendía y descendía a duras penas había dejado de hacerlo. Eren ya no respiraba. Sus labios quedaron entre abiertos y el brillo de sus ojos se apagó por completo– ¿Eren? –preguntó Armin– ¿Eren? –insistió. Pero no hubo respuesta. Eren ya no estaba allí.

A diferencia de Connie y Sasha, quienes habían roto a llorar en el suelo en cuanto la vida se escapó del cuerpo de Eren, Armin tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Durante aquellos instantes, un simple pitido se instaló en sus oídos. Se sentía mareado y notaba aún el calor del cuerpo de Eren, su sangre caliente manchándole la ropa. Pero, entonces, y aunque en realidad fuera imposible todavía, sintió cómo si el cuerpo de su mejor amigo hubiera comenzado a enfriarse. Armin sintió la respiración entrecortada, el aliento fétido de la muerte sobre su cara mientras extendía sus huesudos brazos hacia Eren para apartarlo de él para siempre.

Fueron unos segundos, solo unos segundos en los que tardó en darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo se había ido para siempre. Pero, cuando lo hizo, cuando comprendió que Eren no volvería a reír, ni a enfadarse por las cosas más tontas, ni a protestar cada vez que creía que algo era injusto, sintió que algo en su interior se rompía en miles de pedazos. Fue entonces cuando los labios de Armin se abrieron y, sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, un grito desgarrador se escapó de su garganta mientras abrazaba contra su pecho el cuerpo inerte de Eren.

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	16. XVI

A/N: Hola a todos. Llevaba tiempo sin actualizar, así que lo siento. Ya queda muy poco para acabar este breve fanfic Jearmin. Antes del capítulo, muchas gracias a UnUsuarioMas por su comentario :)

 **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, sino a Hajime Isayama**

.

.

.

 **[XVI]**

Jean y Levi llevaban varias horas caminando a pie. Habían dejado atrás el pueblo en el que Jean había leído el último mensaje de Marco para él. Estaba bien, pero, aun así, no podía evitar sentir cierta presión en su pecho, pues temía que, durante aquel periodo de tiempo en el que no obtenía noticias suyas, hubiera sucedido algo que le apartara del pequeño. Y, también, de Armin. El rubio no les debía nada a ninguno de los dos, pero estaba cuidando de Marco. Jean estaba convencido de que lo hacía por él, por aquel sentimiento, aquella especie de lazo invisible que les unía. Se limitó a guardar silencio, a sumirse en sus pensamientos y a intentar comprender por qué Armin, por qué un hombre, había despertado en él más emociones que cualquier otra chica con la que hubiera estado.

Levi, en cambio, se limitaba a observarle de reojo de vez en cuando. Comprendía su malestar y, lamentablemente, encontrar las palabras para reconfortar a alguien que no deseaba perder la esperanza nunca había sido su punto fuerte.

A lo lejos, Levi se percató de que había algunos carros de caballos y objetos tirados por el camino. Jean también lo vio y el muchacho se adelantó a grandes zancadas. Ambos caminaron entre bolsas repletas de ropa, comida y demás efectos personales hasta que Jean salió corriendo hacia una camioneta que había contra un árbol. Levi, antes de seguirle, se agachó para inspeccionar el terreno y se percató de que había impactos de bala a lo largo del camino o incrustados en la madera de los carros. Solo con eso, ya podía imaginarse lo que había sucedido en los campos de trigos que se extendían hacia ellos. Posiblemente, habría sido una masacre.

Jean rebuscó en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Si su memoria, tras meses encerrado en aquella prisión, no se había deteriorado desde entonces, era igual que la de Hanji. Si habían sido asaltados en el camino, esperaba encontrar alguna pista, algo que le dijera que todos estaban bien.

Al mover una cesta de mimbre, encontró la pequeña cartera de piel marrón que Marco llevaba encima. La tomó lentamente entre sus manos y, al abrirla, se confirmó que pertenecía al niño. En su interior estaban las fotografías que habían cogido apresuradamente antes de dejar Alemania. Y faltaba una, la que él le había dicho que había entregado a Pauline.

Un carraspeó de Levi le distrajo. Jean se giró para mirarle y se detuvo en sus movimientos al ver al capitán rodeado por tres soldados que le apuntaban con armas de fuego.

–¡Un oficial británico y un civil, mi capitán! –gritó uno de aquellos hombres.

–¡Tráigamelos! –le respondieron desde lo alto de la colina, donde había muchos más soldados.

Jean bajó de la camioneta sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero una mirada de soslayo de Levi le bastó para entender que tenía que guardar silencio y dejarle el resto a él.

–Venga, síganme.

Los dos caminaron hacia lo alto de la colina. Los tres soldados que les escoltaban no les quitaron el ojo en ningún momento y llevaban sus armas cargadas. No les fue necesario utilizarlas, porque ni Jean ni Levi pretendían revolverse contra ellos. Eran soldados franceses, de eso estaban seguros. Quizás, la suerte, había empezado a sonreírles.

En lo alto de la colina, todo un pelotón de soldados se movía de un lado para otro, apresuradamente, dando y siguiendo instrucciones. Parecían estar organizándose para algo, pero, dado el griterío y el sonido de los cañones siendo cargados con munición, Jean no alcanzaba a comprender del todo qué era lo que tenían entre manos.

Un hombre en la treintena, con un fino bigote sobre el labio, les hizo el saludo militar, al que Levi respondió con poco entusiasmo.

–¿Quién es? –les preguntó aquel capitán a los hombres que les habían encontrado.

–Do you speak English? (¿Habla inglés?) –le preguntó Levi.

–Yes. A Little (Sí, un poco).

Levi sacó de un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de su uniforme una cartera de piel marrón que entregó al hombre del bigote.

–I was in the sixth Scotch battalion (Estaba en el sexton batallón escocés) –explicó Levi–. Germans kicked us out from Arras two days ago. Since then, I've been making my way with this man (Los alemanes nos echaron de Arras hace dos días. Desde entonces, he estado caminando con este hombre) –Levi señaló a Jean y el capitán francés levantó la vista para clavar sus ojos sobre él–. He is a Flemish refugee. (Es un refugiado flamenco)

–Muy bien –el hombre le devolvió la cartera–. Sus papeles –añadió, dirigiéndose esta vez a Jean.

–He lost his papers (Perdió sus papeles) –intervino rápidamente Levi–. I would take responsibility for him (Yo tomaré la responsabilidad por él) –durante unos segundos, guardaron silencio–. What are you doing here? (¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?)

–We are building an anti-tank barrier (Estamos construyendo una barrera anti-tanques) –explicó el hombre. Aquella pregunta fue suficiente para hacerle olvidar por el momento que Jean no disponía de papeles para mostrarle. El hombre comenzó a caminar para enseñarles lo que estaban haciendo–. The Panzer division is heading this way. They are coming. (La división de los Panzer viene hacia aquí. Están llegando)

–And what are you going to do? You are going to take the front of the attack while the others take their flanks? (¿Y qué vais a hacer? ¿Vais a atacar de frente mientras otros ataquen por los flancos?)

–Probably yes. (Probablemente sí)

–Capitán –intervino Jean–. Conozco ese camión de allí –señaló hacia el frente, donde la camioneta roja de Hanji permanecía contra aquel árbol– y la gente que viajaba en él. ¿Sabe dónde están ahora mismo?

–Los han evacuado. Los han atacado unos Stukas –los ojos de Jean se abrieron de par en par–. Les ayudamos a enterrar a los muertos y les hicimos cruzar el río Somme, que está detrás. Vamos a volar todos los puentes.

Jean escuchó el chasquido de lengua de Levi. El moreno miró para otro lado mientras Jean tragaba saliva, sintiendo cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban.

–¿Han enterrado a un niño? –preguntó el castaño con un nudo en la garganta.

–¿Por qué hace esa pregunta?

–¿Do-Dónde están las tumbas? –Jean sintió su cuerpo temblar. Su rostro había palidecido y el capitán francés, al ver la expresión de su rostro, no necesitó preguntar más.

Los cuerpos de aquellos a los que Jean había conocido estaban entre los campos de trigo, a unos metros del camino. Jean caminó hacia allí, sintiendo el peso de sus piernas ralentizarle el paso. Una decena de cruces de madera se repartían en una zona del campo despejada. Jean se detuvo frente a una de ellas, la que estaba algo más apartada del resto y presionó sus labios en una fina línea. Tomando toda la fuerza necesaria, cayó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a rebuscar en la arena hasta que dio con una tela. Apartó la tierra y, con mano temblorosa, apartó la sábana que cubría el rostro de aquella persona mientras las lágrimas, que habían ido acumulándose en sus ojos, se habían comenzado a derramar.

Levi llegó unos minutos después. El capitán francés les había explicado que habían enterrado el cuerpo de un niño. También les había dicho que su tumba se diferenciaba de las demás porque la cruz que había sobre ella era la más pequeña. Sin embargo, al ver el rostro de Jean y sus ojos perdidos en ninguna parte supo que había dejado de escuchar hacía mucho tiempo. Le encontró de rodillas frente a una tumba y, cuando Levi miró por encima del cuerpo de Jean, acurrucado frente a ella, Levi se encontró el rostro de un joven en la veintena.

–Será idiota –farfulló Jean entre dientes–. ¿Cómo se atreve a morir? ¿Cómo se atreve el imbécil de Jaeger a morir y a dejar a Armin solo?

–Jean...

–Seguro que pretendió enfrentarse a esos aviones alemanes lanzándoles piedras o algo por el estilo. Así de idiota podía llegar a ser.

–Jean –insistió Levi. Jean, por fin, se giró para mirarle. Levi le hizo un gesto y caminó hasta la tumba con la cruz más pequeña. Fue él finalmente el que escarbó entre la arena hasta dar con otro trozo de tela, ya que Jean se veía incapaz. Cuando Levi lo apartó, se toparon con el rostro blanquecino de una niña de cabello rubio recogido en una trenza.

Jean sintió que se le quitaba un peso de encima y, aun así, comenzó a sollozar de cuclillas junto a un Levi que tragó saliva. Aquel no era el niño que Jean estaba buscando y no sabía si lloraba por alivio o por el hecho de que una vida tan corta hubiera sido arrebatada de forma tan cruel. Lo que Levi no sabía es que aquel cuerpo pertenecía a una niña que se llamaba Pauline y que había sido la gran amiga de Marco desde que habían llegado a Lebuquière. Jean removió un poco la tierra, sorbiéndose la nariz mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, y encontró, enterrada junto a la pequeña, la fotografía que Marco le había regalado. Ahí estaban los dos, en aquella instantánea, apoyados en la barandilla de un tren. Marco lucía unos pantalones cortos y una camisa. Él, en cambio, llevaba puesto aquel estúpido traje de raya fina y sombrero que tanto odiaba y que le hacía parecer un mafioso de esas pelis americanas que tanto habían disfrutado antes de que llegara la guerra. Pero igualmente se lo ponía. Porque se lo había regalado la mujer de Marco.

–Your friend's son must have crossed the Somme with the others (El hijo de tu amigo debe haber cruzado el Somme con los otros) –le dijo Levi mientras cubría el rostro de Pauline una vez más y devolvía la tierra a su sitio–. And you should get going. Come on (Y tú deberías irte. Vamos) –Levi se puso en pie y tomó del brazo a Jean para ayudarle a levantarse.

–You are staying here. (Tú te quedas)

–Of course. It was my dream to take orders from a French man (Por supuesto. Siempre he soñado con recibir órdenes de un francés) –ironizó Levi–. Retreating is not my thing (La retirada no es lo mío) –rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta y sacó un papel que le tendió a Jean. Éste lo leyó. Venía un nombre escrito, Kenny Ackerman, y una dirección–. Get to Dieppe, take a boat to London. That's his address. He is an instructor. He taught me everything I know. Tell him I send you. I put my name there too, but give him this (Ve a Dieppe, coge un barco a Londres. Ésta es su dirección. Es un instructor. Me enseñó todo lo que sé. He puesto mi nombre también, pero entrégale esto) –Levi sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un bonito encendedor– because he gave it to me (porque él me lo dio a mí) –Jean asintió–. You can tune in Nazis' wavelengths, you can spread false information. I see that now (Puedes intervenir las ondas de los Nazis, puedes mandar información falsa. Ahora lo veo) –las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba en una sonrisa casi imperceptible–. I have learnt something being with you. It does take more than maniacs like me to win a war. So just promise me one thing. Whatever happens, get to London. (He aprendido algo contigo. Hace falta algo más que locos como yo para ganar una guerra. Así que, prométeme una cosa. Pase lo que pase, ve a Londres)

Jean asintió y extendió su mano hacia él. Levi la tomó y la estrechó con fuerza. Jean le sonrió mientras Levi daba la vuelta y se alejaba de él. Antes de perderse entre unos arbustos, el moreno miró por encima de su hombro e hizo un asentimiento leve con la cabeza. Aun cuando Levi se hubo marchado, Jean permaneció inmóvil en el mismo sitio. Miró el trozo de papel que aún sostenía en su mano y tuvo la certeza de que aquel era su salvavidas. Cuando les encontrara, cogería a Marco y Armin y se marcharían lejos de allí. No obstante, Jean sintió un pinchazo en su estómago, pues algo le decía que aquella sería la última vez que vería Levi Ackerman.

* * *

Los soldados les instaban a darse prisa en cruzar el puente. Hanji iba subida en el carro de Erwin porque, aunque se sentía mucho mejor tras el ataque, el alcalde había insistido en que debía descansar. Y la palabra de Erwin Smith era inquebrantable. Por otra parte, tampoco le quedaban fuerzas para discutir, así que se limitó a hacer lo que el rubio le decía. No lo iba a negar, aún estaba desorientada tras la bomba que había caído tan cerca de su camioneta. Pero ella era una persona muy activa, quizás demasiado, y ni siquiera había opuesto resistencia. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no siguiera observando con atención todo lo que le rodeaba. Se percató de los soldados que había sentados en la parte superior del puente, dejando caer sus piernas a los lados, hacia el vacío. Estaban colocando explosivos. No era ni siquiera necesario preguntar por qué lo hacían: pensaban volar los puentes tras su paso y así impedir que el ejército alemán siguiera avanzando.

Armin, en cambio, y con todo lo atento y observador que le gustaba estar de su alrededor, permanecía ausente. Sus piernas se movían a trompicones. De vez en cuando, se tropezaba con piedras inexistentes. Su mirada, perdida en un punto en el infinito, parecía haber sucumbido para siempre. No dejaba de preguntarse una y otro vez por qué. ¿Por qué tenía que llevar una vida tan desgraciada? ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de Jean? ¿Por qué tenían que estar en guerra? ¿Por qué tenía que salir por primera vez de su pueblo para huir de la invasión Nazi? ¿Por qué había perdido a Marco? ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de mantener la única promesa que había hecho en su vida?

No podía continuar. No estaba bien seguir adelante y dejar a Jean y a Marco atrás. Debía hacer algo, pelear más y no conformarse con lo que le había tocado. ¿Por qué siempre hacía lo mismo? ¿Por qué nunca hacía nada para cambiar su propio destino?

Escuchó las voces de los soldados. Al principio, sus gritos sonaban lejanos, perdidos en un eco infinito. Pero, de repente, se volvieron claros y algo en el cerebro de Armin se despertó. Si cruzaban el puente, habría dicho adiós para siempre. Ni Jean ni Marco podrían cruzarlo, no se reunirían nunca y todo lo que había experimentado, todo eso que había sentido por primera vez con el castaño se perdería como un recuerdo. Armin se imaginó de anciano, en la vieja granja de Erwin, lamentándose durante todos aquellos años de su debilidad y preguntándose si aquellas personas que tanto habían cambiado su vida habrían logrado reunirse de nuevo.

Así que, girando sobre sus talones, se dio la vuelta. Le daba igual lo que opinaran los demás, le daba igual si recibía una paliza por amar a un hombre. Él no iba a dejar a Jean atrás.

–¡Eh! ¡No se puede pasar!

Armin ignoró por completo las indicaciones de los soldados. Avanzó y avanzó, sin dudarlo. Sin embargo, uno de los capitanes se colocó frente a él, cortándole el paso.

–¡No se puede pasar!

–Esperamos a alguien –dijo Armin, intentando hacerse un hueco–. Es un niño.

–Lo siento, caballero, pero no se puede pasar.

–¡Espero a un niño! –Armin empujó al capitán, pero éste le agarró para frenarle– ¡Es un niño! –gritó– ¡Marco! –el soldado le empujó, haciéndole trastabillar hacia atrás– ¡Espero a un niño! ¡Le estoy diciendo que va a llegar!

Armin escuchó varios gritos a su alrededor. Varias personas de uniforme de color tierra le rodearon, pero, entre aquella multitud de rostros desconocidos, encontró unos ojos azules conocidos. Erwin le tomó del brazo con delicadeza, intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

–¡No podemos dejarle solo! –Armin sintió que su voz se quebraba. Se sentía desesperado, desamparado porque nadie le hacía caso. Nadie le escuchaba de verdad– ¡No podemos dejar solo a Marco, Erwin!

Hanji se acercó para echar una mano. Un soldado aferró a Armin por la cintura y comenzó a arrastrarle al otro lado del puente. Erwin se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándose su cabello rubio. Dejó caer un suspiro pesado y arrastró los pies tras ellos, incapaz de decirle nada a Armin para que se tranquilizara o para hacerle entrar en razón.

–Cálmate –le dijo Hanji a Armin al ver que éste pataleaba.

–¡No, no, no!

Cuando estuvieron a unos metros del puente y con el soldado aún sin soltarle de la cintura, el capitán dio la orden. Armin gritó una última vez, un aullido desesperado. Pero no sirvió de nada. Una enorme explosión se elevó hacia el cielo y la estructura del puente quedó reducida a un amasijo de hierros. Armin cayó de rodillas, comenzando a sollozar. Agachó la cabeza, cubriendo su rostro y dejando que las lágrimas empaparan la tierra bajo sus pies. A su lado, Erwin permaneció de pie, en silencio. Y Armin le odió por eso. Por permanecer impasible, no consolarle y no abrazarle cuando lo necesitaba. Por mantener siempre la compostura aun cuando a los demás les costaba. Odiaba a Erwin por ello. Y, sin embargo, se veía incapaz de decírselo a la cara. Porque entonces ese odio se haría realidad. Y no estaba preparado para odiar a Erwin Smith. Porque tendría muchos fallos, porque no sería la figura afectiva que tanto había necesitado en su vida, sobre todo cuando era pequeño y sus padres habían fallecido, pero Erwin Smith siempre había estado ahí, aun cuando no les unía ningún tipo de lazo sanguíneo. Su silencio resultaba doloroso, pero el simple hecho de permanecer a su lado le valió a Armin para no sentirse desamparado.

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	17. XVII

A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Tras mis vacaciones, estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. Ya queda muy poco para el final de esta pequeña historia.  
Mil gracias a Kathy por sus palabras. Me alegro de que te esté gustando esta historia.

 **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, sino a Hajime Isayama**

.

.

.

 **[XVII]**

El sol había comenzado a ponerse.

Un niño caminaba entre los campos de trigo. El paso de sus diminutos pies se escuchaba a metros de distancia, aumentado el sonido de sus pisadas dado el silencio sepulcral, casi abismal, que le rodeaba. Se desplazaba sin rumbo fijo y, aun así, estaba convencido de que llegaría alguna parte, de que sus propios pasos le llevarían ahí donde quería estar.

Se detuvo por unos instantes. Sus pies tocaron algo y, al bajar la vista, se percató de que el cuerpo de un soldado le impedía el paso. Dejó caer los párpados, impasible, su expresión imperturbable y ajeno al fétido olor de la muerte, que parecía seguirle allá donde fuera. Aquel soldado alemán no había tenido un destino muy diferente al que habrían tenido el resto de habitantes de Lebucquière y por eso no sintió nada. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia su derecha. Otro cuerpo más, herido de bala, había comenzado a descomponerse. Las moscas revoloteaban a su alrededor y se posaban sobre una herida abierta en su pierna. Se rascó la nuca, un poco indeciso ante tal viñeta, y redirigió sus pasos hacia su izquierda, donde no había más cuerpos a los que tener que esquivar.

–Hilfe (Ayuda) –escuchó a lo lejos y un golpe seco. Mientras seguía avanzando, apartando el trigo a su paso, la voz volvió a repetirse, monótona, y a ella le seguía un golpe, posiblemente sobre alguna especie de metal.

No tardó en encontrar, a unos pasos de los otros dos soldados, a otro soldado alemán más. Estaba sentado contra un bebedero para caballos y repetía una y otra vez la misma palabra. Cuando lo hacía, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y golpeaba con ella en el bebedero para que hiciera ruido. Al ver a Marco, el soldado alemán levantó la vista. Tenía las manos manchadas de sangre y un hilo de sangre recorría parte de su rostro.

–Wer bist du? (¿Quién eres tú?) –preguntó –.Tu nombre –Marco siguió sin responder–. Nombrre.

–Mein name ist Marco. (Mi nombre es Marco)

–Deutsch Kunst (Eres alemán) –el soldado sonrió, aliviado por encontrar a un compatriota–. Deutsch Kunst (Eres alemán) –sus ojos se cristalizaron–. Komm, Marco. Komm. Dieser Streifen (Acércate, Marco. Acércate. Tira de esto) –el chico hizo un gesto con su cabeza para señalarle el cinturón que había alrededor de su brazo–. Helfen Sie mir, ich sterbe. Komm. (Ayúdame, me estoy muriendo. Ven)

Marco empezó a avanzar lentamente hasta él. El soldado sonrió. Le indicó que tirara fuerte y eso hizo, pero al hacerlo, el chico gritó y Marco se detuvo. El soldado empezó a gimotear durante unos segundos, pero, cuando se calmó, su expresión se endureció y clavó sus fríos ojos sobre Marco.

–Wie alt bist du? (¿Cuántos años tienes?)

–Sieben (Siete) –respondió tras una larga pausa.

–Auch habe ich einen Sohn, Johann. Ich werde sehen Sie die sieben nicht treffen. Here (Yo también tengo un hijo, Johann. No le veré cumplir los siete. Toma) –el soldado metió su mano izquierda, con movilidad, dentro de su chaqueta y sacó una especie de cartera de piel–. Nehmen Sie meine Brieftasche. Geben Sie ihm die ersten deutschen Soldaten finden. Sie tun für mich? (Coge mi cartera. Dásela al primer soldado alemán que encuentres. ¿Lo harás por mí?)

Marco asintió lentamente, sin comprender muy bien qué significaba la promesa que acababa de hacer. Un amago de sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del soldado alemán, pero, finalmente, sus ojos se tornaron blancos y tras unos segundos, su cabeza cayó inerte.

Marco tomó la cartera de piel negra y la abrió, pero no se atrevió a mirar lo que había en su interior. Se puso en pie y, por unos instantes, sintió que no tenía siete años y que aquella sería una experiencia que nunca olvidaría, algo que arrastraría durante el resto de sus días.

* * *

La noche había caído ya a su alrededor. La oscuridad más absoluta le había engullido por completo. El cielo, turbio y sin una sola estrella, se negaba a mostrarle el camino. Jean fue dando tumbos entre los campos de trigo, caminando a tientas mientras la suave brisa de la noche revolvía su inusualmente largo flequillo castaño. De repente, sintió que perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo. Puso las manos antes para amortiguar el golpe, pero no por eso fue menos doloroso. Gimió y sintió que, a su lado, había un objeto grande que había provocado su caída. Rebuscó en su chaqueta hasta que dio con un mechero y, tras varios intentos, logró prender una diminuta llama que le cegó momentáneamente. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al resplandor naranja, lo que se encontró frente a él fue el vacío. Unos ojos, perdidos en el infinito, le observaban desde el más allá. Jean emitió un grito y se levantó, trastabillando varias veces. Apuntó con el mechero al suelo y encontró otro cuerpo en el suelo. Se llevó su otra mano libre al pecho, intentando tranquilizar los latidos acelerados de su corazón y, armándose de valor, se agachó para comprobar que aquellos dos soldados pertenecían al ejército nazi. Varias moscas y otros insectos habían empezado a ocupar sus heridas y Jean sintió náuseas. Emprendió su marcha, sintiendo cómo el olor a muerte, aquel hedor a descomposición de aquellos cadáveres le seguía acompañando mientras él intentaba reemprender su camino. Dio tumbos mientras las arcadas seguían amontonándose en su garganta. Pero no logró expulsar nada.

No muy lejos de allí, en un granero, dos pequeños ojos observaban a través de un agujero una cruz sobre un montículo de piedras. La corriente repentina se filtraba a través de los huecos de madera, provocando un ruido ensordecedor que le aterrorizaba. Aquella misma cruz fue la que Jean comenzó a vislumbrar a los lejos cuando, tras horas de caminata, empezó a clarear. Las nubes grises parecían amontonarse en el cielo, como una señal de mal agüero que él pretendía ignorar. Pero la verdad era que se sentía exhausto. No podía más. Sus piernas le pesaban, llevaba horas sin comer y sin beber y, por mucho que pretendiera negarlo, había perdido la esperanza. No le quedaba nada. Ni tenía a Marco ni tenía a Armin. ¿Por qué seguía esforzándose entonces?

Se percató que había llegado hasta un cementerio. Las lápidas blancas se extendían durante varios metros y, a su espalda, se elevaba una especie de granero de madera ya pasada. Pensó que no había mejor lugar para dejarse vencer por la fatiga y sintió ganas de reírse, pero hasta para eso estaba cansado. Moriría en aquel lugar, en un cementerio perdido en medio del campo. Así que se dejó caer, ignorando la punzada de dolor que sintió cuando su cuerpo impactó contra el suelo. Sus párpados le parecieron más pesados que nunca. Y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la oscuridad. Sin embargo, un rayo de sol se filtró entre las nubes y posó su calurosa luz sobre su rostro. Notó que algo le tocaba, que alguien, a lo lejos, susurraba su nombre. Jean abrió los ojos a duras penas y, frente a él, una pequeña figura al contraluz le observaba. Jean clavó sus ojos en los pies de aquella persona. Llevaba unos botines de piel negra y el lazo de cada bota estaba atado perfectamente asimétricos, pero los calcetines que asomaban por ellas estaban arrugados. Jean sintió un vuelco al corazón. Reconocía aquella lazada perfecta. Y reconocía aquella forma desastrosa de ponerse los calcetines.

–Marco –balbuceó mientras se incorporaba. Logró sentarse en el suelo y, cuando logró algo de estabilidad, el niño se tiró encima de él abrazándole con fuerza. Jean le besó en la mejilla mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. A su vez, escuchaba los sollozos de Marco contra su hombro, murmurando su nombre una y otra vez.

Jean le separó de él y le obligó a mirarle a la cara. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Cómo es que estaba solo? ¿Cómo era posible que se hubieran encontrado en todo aquel caos? Necesitaba asegurarse de que era Marco de verdad, de que no estaba soñando, que aquella imagen no era producto de su mente cansada. Le aferró el rostro con ambas manos y sonrió. Volvió a abrazarle y le besó por toda la cara, sin poder creerse todavía que la vida hubiera decidido darles aquel respiro tras tantos meses de dolor.

Finalmente, se sentaron en el césped. Jean rebuscó en la bolsa que llevaba y sacó un trozo de pan que guardaba precisamente para Marco, por si el pequeño necesitara comer más que él.

–¿Está bueno? – le preguntó Jean, observándole comer con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Está un poco duro, pero está bueno. ¿Quieres un poco?

Jean negó con la cabeza y le revolvió el pelo al niño.

–Has crecido mucho. Habrá que medirte –Jean hizo una pausa– Fue muy inteligente dejar mensajes en las pizarras de las escuelas –Marco sonrió–.Eres un genio.

–En realidad fue una idea del maestro Arlert.

–¿Sí?

–Sí. Y esto también –Marco se abrió su chaqueta y le mostró el interior. Bordado por dentro había una tela con el nombre de Armin y la dirección de Lebucquière– Anoche, en ese cobertizo –Marco señaló a la pequeña caseta de madera que había en el cementerio– le eché tanto de menos como a ti.

Jean sonrió. Acercó a Marco hacia él y le besó en la frente.

–Yo también os he echado de menos a los dos –le confesó al pequeño, quien le abrazó con fuerza–. Pero no se lo digas tampoco. No queremos que nos chinche por eso –bromeó.

–¿Crees que volveremos a verle?

Cuando Marco hizo aquella pregunta, Jean sintió que algo se resquebrajaba por dentro. Recordó la promesa que le hizo al capitán Levi y se llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo de su chaqueta de pana azul oscuro, donde guardaba el papel con todos los datos de ese tal Kenny Ackerman. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que tenían que marcharse cuanto antes y eso suponía no volver a ver a Armin jamás. Quizás sería mejor para todos. Su presencia en aquel pueblo había arruinado la vida del rubio para siempre. La mejor opción era dejarle reponerse de todas las heridas que le había causado.

–Escúchame, Marco –Jean aferró el rostro del niño con ambas manos, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos–. Ya no necesitaremos esa dirección. No volveremos a Lebucquière. ¿Lo entiendes? –Marco agachó la cabeza. No dijo nada. Jean tragó saliva– Se siente bien hablar en alemán, ¿verdad? Después de tanto tiempo –añadió, cambiando de tema y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

–Ayer hablé con un alemán.

–¿Qué? –Jean miró al pequeño con el ceño fruncido– ¿Con quién?

–Un soldado alemán.

Jean abrió los ojos de par en par. Sintió el latido de su corazón en las sienes. ¿Un soldado alemán? ¿Qué clase de cosas le había dicho a Marco? Si ese soldado seguiría vivo, ¿sabría ahora dónde encontrarles? El pequeño sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la cartera negra que el soldado le había entregado antes de fallecer. Jean se la arrebató al niño de las manos y, con impaciencia, casi a tientas, la abrió para ver el contenido en su interior. Dentro había un carnet con sus datos.

* * *

El tiempo seco de mayo hacia que la tierra del camino se elevara como polvo blanco al paso de caballos y carros. Muchos iban ahora a pie tras haber perdido su medio de transporte e iban turnándose para descansar los pies molidos y llenos de ampollas tras el largo viaje. Se desplazaban en silencio, sin decirse ni una sola palabra, guardando el luto por todo aquello que habían dejado atrás y por las almas de aquellos que nunca iban a volver. Al lado de Armin, sentado junto al resto de sus alumnos, Sasha acunaba en sus brazos a su pequeño, quien no había dejado de llorar desde el bombardeo. Seguramente podía sentirlo, la ansiedad y desesperanza de todos los que le rodeaban, la incertidumbre de los que lo han perdido todo.

Un ruido infernal, como de un dragón que ruge, comenzó a escucharse a lo lejos. Erwin, que continuaba encabezando la caravana, detuvo a sus caballos y, tras él, poco a poco, el resto de miembros del pueblo hicieron lo mismo. Lentamente, se giraron para descubrir de dónde provenía el sonido que crecía a sus espaldas. De lo alto de la colina de un verdor que ya amarilleaba surgieron numerosos tanques alemanes que se desplazaron a su lado. Eso significaba que, fuera como fuese, los alemanes habían conseguido acabar con el ejército francés que les había recogido y les había ayudado a cruzar el río.

Todos contuvieron la respiración, temerosos una vez más de ser atacados. Sasha había erguido su espalda por completo, había dejado de mecer a su bebé, ignorando que su llanto se había incrementado debido al incesante ruido de los motores. El último tanque lanzó algo contra ellos. Los niños se afanaron en cogerlo al vuelo.

–¡Es chocolate, maestro Arlert! –la pequeña Alice le mostró, sin poder evitar una carcajada infantil, una enorme tableta de chocolate con letras rojas en alemán sobre fondo blanco.

Armin sintió ganas de vomitar. Era una escena rocambolesca.

Tras los tanques, cuando ya se encontraban a varios metros de distancia, surgieron dos coches militares. Un hombre gordo, con un fino bigote sobre el labio superior y gafas redondas lacadas señaló en su dirección. El coche se detuvo inmediatamente y el hombre descendió del vehículo. Portaba en la mano lo que parecía una cámara y, sin preguntar si debía, comenzó a filmarles, uno por uno, registrando sus rostros descompuestos, sus miradas perdidas, en aquella película.

–Que pase un buen día –le dijo a Connie, levantando sus gafas para ver mejor al chico a la cara. Éste miró para otro lado y se mordió el labio, sintiéndose completamente humillado. El alemán dio media vuelta, intercambió unas palabras con sus hombres y se subió al vehículo.

–¡Nos vamos! –avisó Erwin a todos mientras tomaba las riendas de uno de sus caballos. No les habían hecho nada, pero no iba a quedarse más tiempo ahí parado por si cambiaban de opinión.

Poco a poco, reanudaron la marcha de nuevo. El sol había comenzado a ponerse de nuevo por el horizonte.

* * *

El sol había comenzado a ponerse tiñendo el cielo de tonos morados y naranjas. En un rincón apartado, en un campo cualquiera de Francia, los alemanes preparaban a los prisioneros en fila de uno en uno. Un soldado alemán gritaba a los jóvenes soldados franceses para que se dieran prisa en bajar del camión en el que eran transportados y colocarse en semicírculo. No tenían más tiempo que perder.

Levi lo reconoció en seguida, incluso antes de que cogiera aquella cámara de mierda y comenzara a filmar a los prisioneros uno a uno. Les obligaban a mirar al objetivo mientras él se acercaba una y otra vez, como si se regocijara en su derrota. Pero Levi se había prometido que no iba a olvidar jamás el rostro de aquella persona, su bigote fino sobre el labio superior y mucho menos iba a olvidar la sangre fría con la que había disparado a Hannes entre ceja y ceja.

–Si la tocas, te haré comerte tus propias pelotas, bastardo de mierda –siseó Levi en un perfecto inglés.

Se revolvió en su sitio, protegiendo la gaita que Hannes le había regalado de un soldado alemán que había intentado quitársela. Aquel pequeño revuelo fue suficiente para que aquel hombre indeseable de gafas de montura lacada mirara por encima de su hombro con curiosidad. Se relamió los labios, admirando el modelo de gaita que aquel soldado británico llevaba consigo. Sería un documento magnífico, una imagen imborrable, algo que recordarían siempre en Alemania.

–Ruhig. Die Pistole (Tranquilo. Baja el arma) –le ordenó el tipo de la cámara al soldado, quien hizo tal cual se le ordenó. El hombre miró a Levi de arriba a abajo, desafiante, con un cierto aire de superioridad que a Levi le enfermaba–. ¿Sabes tocarla?

–Es posible. ¿Qué me daría a cambio?

El hombre se giró para mirar a un jovencito imberbe de pelo rubio que parecía seguirle a todas partes con cara de susto permanente.

–Eternidad. En mi película.

–¿Me dejaría la gaita? ¿Tiene autoridad para hacerlo?

–Desde luego –el hombre sonrió, viperino. _Repugnante_ , pensó Levi–. Toque para mi película –hizo una pausa–. Por favor.

Levi se colocó su gaita y comenzó a tocar. Cerró los ojos, esperando al momento justo. Lo había imaginado muchas veces, pero ahora casi que podía verlo. En la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados, como acuarela, se formaba la imagen de aquel tipo, filmándole, acercándose a él para cerrar el plano ante su solemne rostro. Solo se sabía unas pocas notas, nunca había llegado a aprender y lo poco que sabía se lo había enseñado su hermano mayor antes de partir al frente con los Black Watch. Cuando terminó, abrió los ojos y miró a aquel tipo, a unos centímetros de él, hambriento por extraer toda su alma para guardarla en aquella película.

–¿Le ha gustado? –preguntó Levi con un tono suave.

El hombre le miró ciertamente desconcertado. Sin embargo, no respondió. Tras unos segundos de indecisión, en los que le había parecido percibir un brillo extraño en los ojos de aquel soldado británico desconocido, un brillo que había despertado todas sus alertas, decidió continuar con su grabación.

Levi, en cambio, sintió que se incendiaba por dentro. Y, sin más, sacó con un movimiento rápido la pistola que había estado guardando en el interior de su chaqueta y disparó.

* * *

–Lo habéis visto igual que yo. Los alemanes nos han adelantado. Se diría que nadie puede pararlos.

Tras caminar durante todo el día y sin haber tenido tiempo prácticamente para llorar a sus muertos ni dejar descansar a sus heridos, Erwin había decidido que era el momento de parar. Había comenzado a anochecer y, después de lo vivido, necesitaban un tiempo para recuperarse. Durante aquel largo trayecto en silencio, había reflexionado mucho y había llegado a una conclusión que deseaba compartir con todos los habitantes de Lebucquière, quienes, sentados en la hierba, le escuchaban con atención.

–No tiene sentido seguir –continuó el alcalde–. Llegarán a Dieppe antes que nosotros. La guerra parece perdida –hizo una larga pausa para mirar a los ojos a todos y cada uno de ellos–. Cometí un grave error. Nunca debí haberos echado a la carretera y haceros vivir todo esto.

–Erwin, tomaste la decisión correcta –intervino Connie, sus grandes y redondos ojos dorados posados sobre la fina hierba que se mecía bajo la brisa–. Había que irse. Viste los blindados, como yo. ¿Qué crees que han dejado tras ellos? ¿Cómo estará nuestro pueblo? ¡Y la guerra no puede perderse en diez días nada más! No hemos hecho todo este camino para nada. Nos llevarás más lejos. A Poitiers. A Burdeos. ¡Seguro que los alemanes nunca llegarán a Burdeos!

–Me gustaría creerlo. Me gustaría... Si quieres, sigue. Sasha y tú podéis continuar. Intentad darle a vuestro bebé una vida mejor que la que encontrará en Lebucquière. Pero yo doy la vuelta. Encontraré algún puente y volveré a casa.

Erwin se puso en pie. A un par de metros de distancia, Hanji y Armin estaban sentados en el césped, escuchándole. La mujer se levantó con el simple intercambio de unas miradas y el alcalde se sentó al lado del rubio, quien abrazaba con fuerza sus rodillas al pecho. Armin, tras dudar unos instantes, clavó sus grandes ojos azules sobre el hombre, quien le observaba con la comisura de sus labios curvados ligeramente hacia arriba.

–¿Tú que vas a hacer, Armin? –le susurró en un tono confidencial.

–Voy a volver.

–¿Estás seguro? –Erwin frunció el ceño– Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado. He hablado con Hanji y ella está de acuerdo en que debería dejarte marchar. Podrías irte a Canadá con ese dinero, empezar una nueva vida. Ir a la universidad.

–No –sentenció Armin–. Le cosí la dirección en la ropa. Tarde o temprano sabré qué le pasó –Armin apartó la mirada y se mordió el labio–. Si no lo sé, será insoportable –añadió, sintiendo cómo su voz se quebraba.

–Lo único que se puede hacer para no tocar fondo es volver al lugar que nunca debimos abandonar –Erwin se sintió un egoísta por no sentir, pero también estaba convencido de lo que Armin deseaba de verdad era regresar a Lebucquière y, contra eso, tampoco podía hacer nada. Por una vez, iba a respetar su decisión–. Volvamos a casa. Los alemanes nos respetarán si ocupamos nuestro puesto. Ya lo verás –apretó su delgado brazo con fuerza, en un gesto cariñoso.

Erwin se incorporó y dejó al chico solo, quien se secó rápidamente una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla con la manga de su chaqueta de ganchillo. Hanji se había apartado del resto y daba de comer a la oca, dejando los granos de pienso en su mano para que ésta los fuera cogiendo.

–Armin no es tu hijo, Erwin –le dijo la mujer nada más se acercó a ella–. Déjale vivir.

Erwin no la respondió. Tenía razón. Pero había criado a ese niño desde que había perdido a sus padres con diez años. Le costaba renunciar a él porque era la única familia que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Finalmente, era la hora de marchar. Erwin enfiló la pequeña expedición de aquellos que, como él, habían decidido regresar a Lebucquière. Al otro lado, Connie y el resto del pueblo les observaban marchar. Armin miró a sus amigos por última vez y Sasha levantó la mano para decirle adiós con una sonrisa cansada. Armin le devolvió aquella sonrisa y pensó que le dolería perderse el resto de años de vida que les habrían quedado por pasar juntos, viendo crecer a aquel bebé que Sasha sostenía en sus brazos y al resto de niños que tendrían juntos. La hermana pequeña de Pauline también le dijo adiós, medio escondida en el carro de sus padres. Los Sabourin era una de las familias que jamás regresaría. No volverían a hacer un camino en el que su hija Pauline había quedado atrás.

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	18. XVIII

A/N: ¡Hola! Por fin me he animado a publicar el último capítulo de este breve fanfic Jearmin. Lo tenía escrito desde hacía más de un año, así que ha sido una gozada poder compartirlo con todo el mundo. Espero que haya gustado.  
Tengo alguna que otra idea para futuros fanfics, pero no están del todo bien desarrolladas. Ahora me dedico a muchos fanfics, así que trabajaría despacio en ellos.

 **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, sino a Hajime Isayama**

.

.

.

 **[XVIII]**

La oscura noche había caído ya. Pequeñas luces iluminaban un puente de madera que los alemanes habían hecho suyo. A través de él, pedían la documentación de todos aquellos que deseaban cruzarlo y se aseguraban de que ningún soldado ni traidor indeseable pudiera escapar de ellos. En los alrededores, otros patrullaban con perros que saltaban al menor movimiento desconocido.

Erwin se detuvo ante la orden del soldado alemán. Un hombre rubio, de traje impecable, se acercó con paso firme a ellos.

–¿Porr qué querrán ir hacia el norrte? No nos encontrramos más que a gente que quierre huirr al surr.

–Nosotros queremos volver a nuestro pueblo, Lebucquière. Soy el alcalde.

–Ah –el hombre le miró de arriba abajo, enarcando ambas cejas con curiosidad–. Deme sus papeles.

Erwin le entregó su documentación. El soldado alemán la tomó y se acercó hasta un lateral, donde en una mesa reposaba un teléfono. Llamó e intercambió con alguien unas palabras en alemán. No fue una conversación muy extensa y, tras colgar, el soldado le devolvió los papeles.

–Adelante.

Erwin asintió a modo de saludo al hombre, quien se apartó para dejarlos pasar. Al atravesar el puente, se fueron cruzando con otros grupos de gente como ellos, que ahora huían hacia el sur. Los miraban con ojos atónitos, sin poder creerse que atrevieran a pisar suelo alemán. Y, entonces, fue cuando Erwin lo vio. Primero reconoció las pecas del niño que lo acompañaba y, después, aquel soldado alemán posó sus ojos sobre los suyos. Jean Kirschtein y Erwin Smith intercambiaron miradas y, tan pronto como eso sucedió, ambos la apartaron. El rubio mantuvo la calma porque, conociéndole, expondría al resto, pero también estaba convencido de que Armin se marcharía de su lado una vez viera al castaño.

Armin en enseguida la sintió. Aquella misma conexión, aquel mismo hormigueo que cuando lo vio por primera vez, sentado en el despacho de Erwin mostrándole aquella sonrisa picarona. Levantó la vista del suelo y sus ojos cansados lo encontraron en seguida entre la multitud. Marco y Jean lo vieron, pero, antes de que el niño pudiera detenerse, Jean tiró de él y lo obligó a seguir caminando. No es que no deseara pararse, porque lo único que quería era estrechar a Armin entre sus brazos, pero no podía arriesgar las vidas de ninguno de ellos por un impulso.

Armin, en cambio, sí se detuvo. Sentía que el mundo se ralentizaba a su alrededor, que las caras de los demás se volvían borrosas y que solo las figuras de Jean y Marco permanecían inmunes a aquel extraño fenómeno. Miró al frente, buscando una señal, algo, que le dijera cómo debía proceder, qué era lo que debía hacer. Y, entonces, vio a Hanji asomada a través del carro. La mujer le sonrió en la distancia y le dijo adiós con la mano. Erwin caminaba por delante, sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Porque no deseaba ver a Armin partir. No estaba preparado para ello.

Armin giró sobre sus talones y aceleró el paso, ignorando las miradas de incredulidad del resto de sus vecinos. Sentía su respiración entrecortada, los latidos de su corazón en las sienes. Pronto los alcanzó y, sin decir nada, sin ni siquiera mirarles, se colocó al lado del pequeño Marco. El niño le miró de reojo y sonrió, tomando rápidamente la mano de Armin y estrechándola con fuerza. Se inclinó un poco hacia su izquierda y apoyó su mejilla en el brazo del rubio, aspirando el escaso olor a naftalina que todavía quedaba en su ropa.

–Halt! (¡Alto!) –les ordenó el mismo soldado alemán. Armin agachó la cabeza para evitar que pudiera reconocerle, aunque dudaba que aquel tipo hubiera reparado siquiera en su presencia– Herkommen (Venga aquí).

–Heil Hitler! –dijo Jean, apretando sus labios en una fina línea–. Mein Name ist Karl Lempke, der Siebten Panzer. Ich war gestern verwundet. Ich kehre mit meiner Schwadron (Mi nombre es Karl Lempke, de la Séptima Panzer. Me hirieron ayer. Vuelvo con mi escuadrón).

El soldado alemán sacó el carnet de la cartera. La fotografía estaba manchada de sangre y no podía apreciarse con claridad el rostro del soldado alemán que había sido retratado en ella. Jean contuvo la respiración y aguantó la mirada al hombre cuando éste le observó con cautela, escrutándole con la mirada para ver cualquier signo de flaqueo en Jean.

Finalmente, el soldado volvió a meter el carnet en la cartera y la cerró para entregársela a Jean.

–Wer sind sie? (¿Quiénes son ellos?) –preguntó sosteniendo aún la cartera con fuerza en la mano, evitando que Jean la recogiera.

–Dieser Junge und sein Bruder haben Mich geheilt. Ich helfe ihnen, den Fluss zu überqueren (Este muchacho y su hijo me han curado. Los ayudo a cruzar el río).

–Mmmm –el soldado alemán miró a Armin de arriba a abajo–. Sus papeles, porr favorr.

Armin rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su documento de identidad. De Marco no poseían nada, Jean había llegado hasta Lebucquière dejando atrás sus identidades y, con ellas, sus identificaciones. Sin embargo, Armin recordaba haberle tejido a Marco en el interior de su chaqueta su nombre y la dirección del pueblo, por si se perdía, para que pudiera regresar allí, donde le había prometido que le esperaría.

El soldado alemán reviso la documentación de Armin y, después, se acercó para leer con detenimiento lo que ponía en el trozo de tela cosida a mano.

–Adelante –el soldado alemán se echó a un lado y le entregó a Armin su documentación, prácticamente dejándola caer al suelo, por lo que éste la tuvo que recoger al vuelo.

Jean fue el primero en emprender la marcha de nuevo, deseando alejarse de allí cuanto antes. Armin y Marco aceleraron el paso, adelantándole y, cuando lo hicieron, el pequeño se aferró a la cintura del rubio, enterrando su rostro en un costado. Pensaba que no iban a ver más al maestro Armin, había rezado mucho para que eso no sucediera y ahora estaban los tres juntos. Marco se sentía protegido, se sentía en paz. Ahora todo iba a mejorar.

Caminaron en silencio durante varios metros. A mitad de camino, se desviaron de la ruta y se adentraron campo a través hasta llegar a una pequeña granja abandonada. Montones de paja estaban aún apilados en un rincón y Jean creyó que ese sería el lugar idóneo para descansar, para dormir las horas que faltaban hasta que amaneciera. Dejó que Armin acostara al pequeño Marco en uno de aquellos montones y él se cambió la ropa. Se quitó aquel desagradable uniforme nazi y regresó a su ropa, igual de mugrienta, pero más honorable que aquel pedazo de tela de color azul.

Permaneció en silencio en el exterior del granero, frotándose la cara con las manos. Aquello no era un sueño. Estaban los tres, como al principio. Le resultaba casi una broma del destino, como si alguien se estuviera riendo de él.

La puerta del granero se entreabrió y una cabellera rubia asomó por ella. Jean se giró para observar a Armin abandonar en silencio el granero. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, escrutándose con la mirada y, finalmente, los dos rompieron la distancia que les separaba y se fundieron en un abrazo. Se apretaron el uno contra el otro. Armin enterró su nariz chata en el cuello de Jean y aspiró su aroma. Olía a sudor y a sangre. Pero era él. Estaba vivo. Jean, en cambio, enterró su mano derecha en el pelo de Armin y sintió ganas de reír, de reír a carcajadas por tenerle de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Los dos se besaron. Jean fue el que tomó la inciativa. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le besó con una pasión inusitada. No había delicadeza, pero Armin tampoco creía que la necesitara. Abrió la boca, tomando el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban, pero no pidió una tregua a la incesante lengua de Jean que no dejaba de juguetear contra la suya. Cuando Jean rompió el beso, Armin sentía la respiración entrecortada y emitió una leve carcajada cuando el castaño comenzó a darle breves y sonoros besos por toda la cara y el cuello mientras Armin se limitaba a rodearle con sus brazos y a acariciarle su espalda.

–Para, Jean –articuló Armin entre pequeñas risas juguetonas.

Jean se detuvo y dejó caer su frente contra la suya. Se veía cansado. Tenía unas grandes bolsas negras bajo sus ojos que le hacían parecer mucho más mayor de lo que era. Había perdido incluso peso porque sus pómulos se marcaban. Pero Armin creyó que seguía siendo igual de atractivo y que aquellos ojos castaños serían la cura que necesitaba para recuperarse de todo lo que había perdido. Para recuperarse de la muerte de Eren.

–Te quiero, Armin –susurró Jean al ver los grandes ojos cristalinos del muchacho. Durante sus días en la cárcel había soñado con ellos. Se había hecho a la idea, durante aquellos pocos días, de que no volvería a verlos. Pero ahora los tenía ahí, frente a él, y le estaban mirando con cierto aire de súplica y esperanza que hacían que a Jean le diera un vuelco el corazón. Cuando miraba a Armin a los ojos creía, no, tenía la certeza, de que todo iba a salir bien–. No sabes cuánto os he echado de menos. A ti y a Marco.

–Lo sé –Armin le dio un beso inocente en la barbilla. El rubio entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y tiró cariñosamente hacia él para que regresaran al granero.

Cuando entraron, Marco les esperaba ligeramente incorporado. Jean y Armin le sonrieron y se colocaron cada uno al lado del pequeño, quien les obligó a quedarse cerca de él para conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

–No os vayáis nunca –gimoteó el pequeño mientras sus párpados, pesados, caían, sumiéndole en un profundo sueño. Jean se incorporó para darle un beso en el pelo y acariciarle hasta que la respiración del pequeño se acompasó. Armin observaba a Jean con los labios curvados ligeramente hacia arriba, reteniendo aquel momento en su memoria. Jean le devolvió la mirada y, así, fue como consiguió conciliar el sueño después de varios días. Aunque solo fuese durante unas horas.

Con los primeros rayos del sol que se filtraron a través de los huecos en la madera, emprendieron su marcha de nuevo. Un pequeño camino, oculto por el alto trigo, les llevaría a su propio destino. Armin y Marco caminaban delante. El pequeño aferraba con fuerza la mano del rubio y la movía hacia delante y hacia atrás, sin ocultar la sonrisa que deseaba dibujarse en su rostro. Jean, por detrás, los observaba con aire melancólico.

De repente, el pequeño Marco miró por encima de su hombro y emitió una carcajada. El niño extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia él y Jean le tomó la mano, uniéndose a aquella complicidad que existía entre Armin y Marco y que Jean no lograba a entender cuándo se había originado. Pero no le importaba en absoluto.

–Iremos a Londres –Jean habló de repente.

Armin guardó silencio. Los ojos del rubio se posaron sobre el camino y se relamió los labios antes de hablar.

–Londres… –soltó un suspiro mientras elevaba sus ojos y los posaba sobre el cielo– Me gusta.

Jean sonrió. Tendrían muchas cosas que contarse, tenían que relatarse todo lo vivido, narrar sus experiencias. Deberían curarse las heridas, afrontar las pérdidas una vez hubieran escapado de aquel infierno. Pero aún no era el momento. Ya tendrían tiempo de hacerlo. Tendrían una vida entera para ello.

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
